


You're My Home: Adora/Reader Oneshots

by inkcode007



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adorable, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheesy, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Two Shot, sometimes AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 60,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcode007/pseuds/inkcode007
Summary: A collection of *short* Adora/Reader oneshots! Mostly fluff and silliness, with an occasional bit of angst for variety. Reader is written in first person narrative for the sake of inclusivity. Anyone can read. Some of them can also be read as Catradora if you really want to.
Relationships: Adora (She-Ra)/Reader
Comments: 75
Kudos: 168





	1. Adora Rights

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I don't own She-Ra or anything related to it. Reader has magical fire powers which comes up every once in a while, just for fun. 
> 
> Love,  
> Caspian ❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta gives Reader a strange blue drink that leaves them a little out of it. When a tall, strong, blonde Princess comes to flirt with them, they start to panic - looking for their wifey Adora. They may have forgotten about the whole She-Ra situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based off a Supercorp fanart that I'm pretty sure was called "Lena Rights", but I have lost the creators info! If somehow you stumble across this - know that this was inspired by that piece of art!
> 
> Love,   
> Caspian ❤️

I stared at the blue liquid in my glass. I wasn’t sure what it was. Entrapta had made it. Something about her wanting to see if it helped people feel relaxed. I felt relaxed. The feeling of floating and being totally out of focus would make one feel relaxed I guess. 

“Uhhh, N’traptaaa. I think you miscalculated the strength of disthing,” I hiccuped. People were mulling about in the dimly lit room of the Princess Gala. It was Scorpia’s turn to host this year, and boy could that woman decorate. The almost overwhelming amount of flowers made me think Perfuma had perhaps taken charge of most of that department. I was spinning my glass around, entranced by the blue liquid when someone sat down next to me. Someone _very_ tall. She was glowing, _really_ glowing, like she was a star… a very strong muscly star with pretty blonde hair. She reminded me of someone… 

“How you doing there?” she asked me, propping a sword up against the bar. Her eyes were so blue, they were electric: bolts of lightning sending shock waves right through me. I shook my head. Who was this stranger? 

“I’m alright, ma’am,” I said, closing down the conversation. Where was Adora? She was last with Bow and Glimmer. I couldn’t see any of them from here - I couldn’t see much actually. The stranger leaned her head against her fist, all regal features and sharp lines. Who did she think she was!? 

“That right? You look a little lonely to me,” she said and I gasped, pushing my glass of Entrapta’s mystery concoction away. I propped up my hand, a little shakily, and wagged my finger in this bold lady’s face. 

“Now listen here miss, I don’t know who ya are, but I am happily married!” the blonde chuckled, perfect pearly white teeth shining behind plump pink lips. Who did she remind me of?! 

“I know, Y/N. You’re married to me,” I choked on my tongue, feeling flames erupt on the tips of my ears. How - how _dare_ she?! I glared at her and furrowed my brows. 

“No - I - that’s not true! I’m married to _Adora!_ I … I don’t have more than one beautiful wife, I’m sure of that!” I said, counting on my fingers. No, the math was right. There was only _one_ Adora. She was my wife. We’d met when she hit me over the head with a sword… that looked a lot like the one this lady carried.

“I sure hope you don’t,” she said, her finger booping my nose. I leaned away and covered my nose, offended. How dare she have the _audacity_ to boop me?!

“Ma’am, I think you should leave,” I said as politely as I could. She pouted and wrapped one hand around my arm, the other tracing the side of my face, “Oi! Excuse you!” I said, pushing her away, “you can’t do that! _ADORA RIGHTS_ ! Only _Adora_ can do that!” 

The stranger started laughing, her glowing long ponytail somehow blowing in the wind, though we were inside a building. She continued to laugh - at me. I huffed and crossed my arms, looking for my _wife._ I would have stood up, but the floor was looking awfully swirly. 

“Wow, what did Entrapta give you?” the stranger asked, and she - she transformed. I blinked a few times, but no, I wasn’t hallucinating. There, in front of me, sat my beautiful, lovely, wonderful wife Adora. She was wearing a stunning white and gold dress and her hair was done half up, the poof peeking over from behind the crown that framed her face. I gasped, and threw my arms around her, snuggling into her neck. 

“Adora! Princess! I’m so glad you’re here! I’ve been looking _everywhere_ for you! This crazy glowy lady was here and she-” Adora started laughing. “What?” I asked. 

“This crazy glowy lady?” she asked, and then… transformed again. Into the tall, strong, blonde lady from before. I blinked rapidly and rubbed my eyes. Nope, still there. 

“...Adora?” I asked, leaning back from the person in front of me. Yeah - she looked familiar. The person laughed again, a deep, rich, lovely sound that made me blush. 

“Yes Adora, _and_ She-Ra. Both. Did you forget?” I scratched the back of my neck with one hand and drummed my fingers against the bar with the other. Right right. Adora. She-Ra. Shadora. That was a thing. 

“No I - I don’t think so? I mean… so you turn into a big glowy warrior person, right?” I asked, the pieces starting to fall back into place. Yeah yeah - she said something fancy and then _boom -_ 8 foot tall rainbow princess warrior wifey. 

“Really? You still seem a little confused,” she said. I blinked a few times, feeling the blush creeping up from my chest to the tips of my ears where little twin flames appeared. I laughed, and kept laughing until I was out of breath and the room was spinning dangerously. I would have fallen off the stool if Adora hadn’t caught me. 

“No no, that makes a lot of sense,” I said, sighing dreamily and beaming at her. 

“Yeah?” she asked, holding me in place. I looked at her. Her brilliant kind eyes, her dazzling smile, her lovely soft hair and that little poof that was almost always there. She was incredible, and beautiful, and it was starting to look like there were two of her. 

“Of course. I could only ever fall for _you,_ Princess,” I giggled, swaying in place. The blue liquid was getting to my head making me feel light - or maybe it was just Adora. She smiled again, so bright it put She-Ra’s shiny sword to shame. Put all the stars and the whole universe to shame. They never even stood a _chance._ Adora shook her head, mumbling something about me being a smooth-talker and pulled me up. My legs wobbled, and I started to tip over, but I was rescued by my charming knight in golden armor. Lucky, eh? 

“Seriously?” 

“Oi, not me fault! Entrapta poisoned me!” I said, throwing myself over Adora’s shoulder. Who the heck thought it was a good idea to make a room that spun?! What was this, Wonderland? Adora shook her head, scooped me up in her strong arms, and smirked. I gasped and looked up at the radiant hero. 

“Hehehe, _whao,”_ I mumbled, plopping my head on her shoulder. She-Ra/Adora rolled her eyes and kissed my forehead. I sighed and wrapped my heavy arms around her neck, humming happily. Adora started walking, but I wasn’t paying attention. Her eyes were so _blue…_ but not the dangerous suspicious blue that Entrapta had poisoned me with. A brilliant blue that felt like home. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sea-Hawk dancing with Mermista. 

“Eyy! Sea-Hawk! Did you know Adora glowed?! Er glew… or glowed… she's shiny!” I shouted, hanging from Adora’s neck and throwing my head back. She blushed fourteen shades of pink before settling on firetruck red. 

“Umm, Entrapta gave Y/N some strange drink, they’re a bit out of it. We’re just gonna head out,” Adora told our friends, cradling me in her strong, muscly, powerful arms. Oh _gosh_. 

“SHE-RA MARRIED _ME_ , AHAHAHA, SUCKAS!” I threw a punch into the air. Sea-Hawk congratulated me, giving me an air fist bump like the awesome best friend he was. Good guy, really. 

“Ohmygosh, please shut up,” Adora whispered, turning impossibly redder. 

“But Princess, _I love you_ , AND I WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO KN- oh,” out of all the ways I could be told to shut up, being kissed by an 8 foot tall warrior goddess was really not a bad way to go about it. It was quick, but when Adora pulled away I still felt my lips burning, literal flames jumping around my head. Traitorous fire magic. 

“Will you be quiet now, you dork?” I giggled deliriously and snuggled into Adora’s neck. It felt warm and smelled like vanilla and the sea. 

I sighed and nodded. “Anything for you, Princess,” I whispered drowsily. Being curled up against Adora’s heart lulled me to sleep. She must have carried me all the way home and tucked me in, because the only thing I remember after that is waking up in a blinding, all consuming pain. 

I groaned, burrowing under the pillow, “Entrapta tried to kill me,” I whimpered. 


	2. Is My Forehead Too Big?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my response to the Adora's "big forehead" narrative. After an offhand joke comment Adora starts to feel self-conscious about her forehead. Reader reminds her she's perfect and beautiful. Apologies for mistakes - I don't have a Beta 👀🤓
> 
> Love,  
> Caspian ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write to protec the precious lil bean. That is all.

I finished brushing my teeth. Just a normal bedtime routine. Totally normal. What was _not_ normal was the fact that Adora kept poking her forehead next to me. She looked in the mirror, pouted, and poked it again. There was a red little dot starting to form there. I raised an eyebrow and dried off my hands. She did it again… 

“Princess. What are you doing?” I asked, leaning against the sink and looking at her. She turned, shoving her hands in the pocket of her threadbare (stolen from me) hoodie. Messy blonde hair fell around slumped shoulders. She pouted something fierce; big blue eyes twinkling sadly under her lashes. 

“It’s nothing…” she mumbled. 

I walked over to her, gently tugging at her sleeve so she pulled her hand out. I interlocked our fingers in one hand, my thumb running over the callouses left by She-Ra’s sword. With my free hand I guided her eyes up to meet mine. She had that kicked puppy expression that melted my heart. “Awww, it doesn’t look like nothing. What’s going on?” Adora swung our hands together by her side, her head leaning into the palm of my hand. It made my heart flutter like it always did. 

“I just… do you think my forehead is too big?” I blinked at her. Then blinked at her again. 

“I’m sorry - what?” I asked, confused. Where did that come from? Adora pulled away from me, turning towards the bedroom. I tugged her back by the hand slipping through my fingers. 

“I told you, it’s dumb,” she grumbled, and I could hear the twinge of hurt in her voice. I felt bad for being the reason behind it. 

“No no sweetie, it’s not dumb! I was just a little caught off guard that’s all. Where did you get that from?” I asked, but Adora wouldn’t meet my eyes.

“...just something Glimmer said. She was joking, but then I just realized - maybe she’s right,” her voice was so small and shy it made my heart twist painfully. The comment may have been an offhand joke, but it had gotten to Adora. An idea popped into my head and I felt the corner of my lip twitch into smirk. 

“Well, I suppose I could check,” I said, and Adora looked at me puzzled, her head tilted to the side. “Here, hold still,” I said, cupping her face between my hands. She blushed, the rosy tint spreading across her cheeks and nose. It made the blue in her eyes electric. I delicately guided her face side to side, making a show out of inspecting it. 

“Hmm, I dunno. It’s tricky, I’m gonna have to run a test,” Adora chuckled, her hands coming up to rest against my wrists. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m running a test to verify that statement, of course! May I proceed?” Adora rolled her eyes playfully. 

“Sure, oh good doctor,” she teased. I grinned and placed a kiss to her forehead. Then another, and another and another until Adora was a giggling, blushing mess in my arms. 

“No, I don’t think it’s too big. We can safely say this forehead is completely normal. In fact, it’s perfect for kisses. Test conclusion: ten out of ten,” I said in my best attempt at a professional, doctor voice. 

“You’re a goof,” she said, poking my chest. 

“A goof?! No, dear Princess. I am a scientist! This study is backed by the most precise and irrefutable science! Now what about your nose huh? We should verify that as well,” Adora’s eyes widened like she knew what was coming. I smirked deviously. 

“ _Nooo_. Don’t. I know what you’re thinking!” 

“Too late!” I said, wrapping my arms around her waist and peppering her face with sloppy obnoxious kisses. She giggled and laughed, trying to get out of my grip, but it was a hopeless attempt. In a few moments I had to cease my attack because I couldn’t stop smiling. Adora was blushing furiously, her eyes screwed shut. “Hey,” they fluttered open and those brilliant blue eyes looked back at me with such love and warmth it made my hands shake a little as they held her face. I leaned forward, pressing my lips to hers. She smiled and returned the kiss just as tenderly. We pulled apart, resting our foreheads together. “You’re beautiful,” I whispered. 

Adora snuggled into my chest, her messy hair tickling my chin. “Thank you. You are too,” she said timidly and I felt myself blush, a little spark flying off the tip of my ear. Adora giggled at that. “You have a tell,” she teased, and I squeezed her tight, burying my face in her shoulder. 

“Yeah, well, it’s cuz you’re sweet. Now come on, bed time,” I said, trying to tug her along. She wouldn’t budge. Adora looked at me defiantly, a grin on her face. 

“No.” 

“No?” I asked. 

“ _No_.” 

“Oh so that’s how it’s gonna be huh?” Adora nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. I shrugged and wrapped my arms around her knees, picking her up. Adora howled with laughter and poked my back. 

“Cheater! You know I could just turn into She-Ra right now?! Put me down!” she said as I walked over to the bed. I made sure all the pillows were neatly arranged on top of each other and there were no books, glasses, or other miscellaneous objects on the mattress. 

“Put you down huh? Alright Princess, if you say so,” I said before gently tossing Adora onto the pile of pillows and blankets. She yelped, her hair falling all over her face. I jumped on the bed and started tickling her. The Great Princess of Power thrashed around squealing and swatting weakly at me. Eventually she was laughing so hard she could barely breathe, so I stopped my onslaught. I held myself up, looking down at her. All the poutiness and sadness had disappeared, her face bright red and her eyes a little sleepy. She held my face in her hands, her thumbs lovingly tracing over my cheekbones. I lowered myself down enough to kiss her again, falling into the familiar dance. Lazy kisses and whispered “ _I love yous”_ passed between our lips. She smiled and after a few moments tilted her head down to break the kiss. 

“Still need to breathe,” she chuckled and I grinned, laying on top of her without attempting to hold myself up. She huffed at the sudden weight against her ribs. 

“That’s a bummer,” I teased, kissing her shoulder. Adora laughed breathlessly and ruffled my hair. 

“You’re heavy!” 

“Says the occasionally eight foot tall wall of solid muscle!” I said rolling off her and pretending to pout with my arms crossed. Two strong arms wrapped around my waist and Adora snuggled into my back. 

“Fair. I love you,” her whisper tickled my neck and sent a shiver down my spine. I shuffled around so I was facing her, our faces close enough that we shared the same synchronized breath. 

“I love you too, Princess,” I said, running my fingers through her soft hair. Adora started getting sleepy, her eyes slowly closing and her breathing growing deeper. I shimmied down and laid my head against her chest, the steady rhythm of her heart making me drowsier with each beat. I fell asleep with Adora’s hand tangled in my hair and my arm lazily tossed around her. It felt warm and safe like it always did. It felt like home. 


	3. Blue Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora gets a gift for Bow - a blue bunny onesie! However... curiosity gets the best of her and she ends up stuck in the onesie. Reader finds her and can't deal with the amount of cuteness of Adora in a bunny onesie. Cheesy, ridiculous fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off an artwork I saw of Adora in a onesie. I need to get better at keeping track of the creators of the works that inspires me, am so sorry, I just forget to save these things 🙈 If you know who this is, please let me know! Anywho... I couldn't not write a gush fic about how cute Adora is. 
> 
> Love,  
> Caspian ❤️

I fished around my pocket for the keys to our apartment. It took a few moments, but I finally found them and struggled to open the door. Frosta had wanted to train using her ice knuckles of pain, and I’d made the terrible mistake of blocking a hit with my own fist. Nothing was shattered, but unlocking the door was painful. I walked inside expecting to find Adora watching a movie. It was Friday night and she usually got home before I did, scrolling through the long list of her favorite Disney movies to pick from. She’d been on a Lion King kick lately. However - there was no Adora. All the lights were off and it was quiet… too quiet. 

“Princess? You home?” I asked into the empty room, having an inkling that this kind of silence seemed far too suspicious for a Friday night. That’s when I heard a thud and a yelp coming from the bedroom down the hall. “Adora?” I asked again, quietly shuffling towards the noise. 

“Yup! I’m home! Don’t come in! I - uh… broke some glass and I’m picking it up, I’m fine though!” she squeaked from behind the wooden door. I’d heard a thud but not the sound of glass breaking. Her voice was also pitchy and trembling - like she was trying to hide something. She was a terrible liar. I leaned against the door with a smirk on my face. 

“Oh is that so? You can’t lie for anything Princess, you know this,” Adora grumbled something and I heard another thud. 

“Owie…” Adora groaned. I raised an eyebrow and wrapped my hand around the doorknob. 

“Alright, that’s enough, I’m coming in,” I said and opened the door. I wouldn’t have been surprised by a lot of things - Swift Wind having been trapped in a net, one of Entrapta’s science projects tearing down our apartment, Frosta having a bad day - really anything. However, the sight in front of me _was_ a surprise. Adora was standing up from the ground, her eyes wide like a deer in headlights… or perhaps a _bunny_ in headlights was more appropriate. Adora was wearing a blue bunny onesie complete with ridiculously large bunny ears and a fluffy white tail. She was blushing fifteen shades of pink, an embarrassed grin on her face. 

“Hehe - hey Babe,” she said, waving awkwardly. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. Nope. She was still wearing a bunny onesie. The ears. The tail. Her goofy smile. I - 

“Oh. My. Gosh. What are you _wearing?”_ I asked, slowly walking over to her. Adora stood up ramrod straight, one hand covered by the sleeve of the slightly too big onesie and the other scratching the back of her neck. The fall from earlier had caused some of the hair tucked into the bunny hoodie to fall loose, and blonde little curls framed her face. 

“Yeah, um, a bunny onesie? It was supposed to be for Bow, as a gag gift, but then it got here and it looked really cute and I couldn’t help but want to try it on, but the zipper got jammed and now… I’m stuck,” Adora finished her rambling with the infamous pout, pink lips quivering and her sky blue eyes twinkling. I was quickly reaching my limit of cuteness. 

“I- I mean,” I stuttered, close enough now to poke at the bunny ears. They were floppy and fluffy. Adora averted her gaze embarrassedly and swayed on her feet. 

“I know it’s silly,” she said, fidgeting with her hands. I blinked a few times, looking over the precious little blue bunny in front of me. Adora glanced up, those big-doe eyes leaving me breathless. I picked Adora up in the tightest hug I could manage, spinning her around. The bunny ears flailed with the motion and she giggled wrapping her arms around my neck. I’d been too busy snuggling my precious girlfriend to realize how close we were to the bed. The edge hit my knees and Adora and I tumbled onto the soft mattress, both laughing loudly. I cuddled her in my arms, peppering kisses all over her face. She turned redder by the minute, and it just made everything more unbearably cute. I pulled away, leaning on my elbows and looking down at her. Blonde hair was sticking every which way, her face rosy and her eyes so kind, playful and loving it sent my heart into a pace I didn’t think was sustainable. 

“You are the cutest, most precious person in the whole world,” I said, booping her nose with my finger. She subconsciously wiggled it, screwing her eyes shut and I felt my heart melt into a useless puddle of love. Adora covered her face with her hands, the tip of her fingers peeking over the blue fabric. 

“You’re just saying that because I’m stuck in a bunny suit,” she mumbled, her eyes peeking over her fists and blinking up at me adorably. It was a well known fact I was royally whipped for Etheria’s She-Ra. I was actually quite proud about it. Looking down at the dork giggling in my arms I knew I’d do absolutely anything for her without a second thought. She was adorable - so kind, brave, smart, stubborn as a rock yeah, but brilliant and loving too. I felt so much love hit me like a tidal wave. It sent me careening through memories with Adora and the hopes and dreams of a future together. Of a forever together. “Why are you looking at me like dat?” she asked, poking my nose this time.

I smiled and captured her lips with my own, all the delirious love I felt fueling each kiss. Adora yelped, being caught off guard, before melting into it and wrapping her arms around my shoulders. Her fingers tangled in my hair and she smiled into the kiss, her lips soft and warm against my own. It was delicate and wild - a secret promise of forever that left us both dizzy and breathless. She pulled away, hot puffs of air filling the tiny gap between us. 

“No I’m not, and I’m looking at you like this because I love you. I love you so much Princess,” I whispered, leaning on one arm and using the other to cradle her face, my thumb softly tracing along the curve of her cheeks. Adora’s eyes brightened at my words, her slightly swollen lips forming a dazzling smile. She giggled and turned her head to kiss the palm of my hand. Her own hands traveled up and down my back and I instantly felt my eyelids droop sleepily. Adora chuckled. 

“I love you so much too, dork,” she said, bringing one hand to my face and tracing the outline of my lips with her thumb. I kissed it and chased after it when she pulled away. 

“Are you going to help me with this zipper? I can’t return it to Bow like this,” she asked and I pouted. 

“Do we _have_ to get rid of it? I kinda really like it… plus, I could always get Bow another one!” I said, snuggling into Adora’s shoulder and breathing deeply. The familiar scent of vanilla and the sea made me feel at home. She cuddled me into her chest and I felt the vibrations of her laughter tickle my ear. 

“Fine, but I do still need to get out of it, it’s pretty warm,” she said and I relented, rolling off her with a dramatic sigh. 

“If we _must,”_ I said, and Adora shook her head. The zipper really was stuck, and despite Adora almost taking a pair of scissors to it (after I’d convinced her not to use She-Ra’s sword either), we managed to get it off without destroying it. Adora changed into something more comfortable while I laid in bed and scrolled through my computer, looking to replace Bow’s bunny onesie. I stumbled across a treasure - a yellow teddy onesie. 

Adora slumped into bed next to me, shifting around so she could lay her head on my chest. My left hand automatically started threading through her soft hair while the other hovered over the “add to cart” button. 

“What are you doing?” she asked. I clicked the button. 

“I’m getting the yellow teddy onesie. I have to,” I said and Adora kissed my shoulder which made me blush. 

“You’re a dork.” 

“Yes, but I’m your dork.” 


	4. A Little Scraped Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has an accident with one of Bow and Entrapta's new robots during training. Reader ends up at home with Adora fussing over them. Fluffy comfort, a little bit of SpongeBob, and Adora snuggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday - I might get over Adora. That day is not today. Today - being cuddled by Adora.   
> Thanks to all who read all my lil fics: it warms my tiny heart 🤓.
> 
> Love,   
> Caspian ❤️

It was supposed to be an easy training; just an average Tuesday in Brightmoon now that the war was over. Quiet and peaceful… and bound to not last very long. Bow and Entrapta had been working on some combination of magic and First-One’s tech robots to “improve our understanding of how these two work together” sciency techy stuff etc. Since She-Ra was off working with Glimmer - I was the guinea pig for the tech twins’ project. Everything was going great - until there was a “slight miscalculation” with one of the robot lasers. The slight miscalculation? I was turned into a magical barbeque. That is how I ended up hobbling up to my apartment, holding my side. 

The door creaked open and I stepped into the room. Adora was lounging on the couch, curled up in blankets and snuggled into cushions. She was watching TV with one arm thrown over her head and the other hanging from the side of the couch. “Oh hey babe you’re back ear- WHAT HAPPENED?!” she said, jumping up from her very comfy position. Adora ran over, sending blankets and cushions flying, and gently took my face in her hands. She turned it side to side inspecting it. Her brows furrowed and a pout formed on her lips. I chuckled and leaned into her touch, laying one hand on top of hers and smiling at her concerned expression. 

“It looks worse than it is. Bow and Entrapta wanted to try some fancy new robots… there was an issue with one of the lasers,” I said as Adora continued to fuss over me, blue eyes swimming with worry. Her hand hovered over my scorched ribs, the pout pulling down into a frown. 

“I’m gonna smack them. C’mere, sit on the couch,” she said, tugging me by the hand to the mess of cushions and blankets. 

“Princess I’m fine, really. Just a little scraped up, I’ll heal pretty soon. Magic and all that,” I said but she just fixed me with a look. I snickered and obediently sat down on the couch, rolling my eyes playfully as Adora kept fussing. 

“Shush. Lean back and move your hand,” she asked. The crinkle between her eyebrows meant this wasn’t up for discussion, so I shook my head and did as told. Adora shimmered with rainbow light and grew about two feet taller. She-Ra kneeled down in front of me and placed her hand over the wound. We both started glowing, and I felt the burning and throbbing over my ribs ease until it faded away entirely. It was like I hadn’t even been scorched by an angry magical robot. 

I reached for She-Ra’s hand and interlocked our fingers. Usually my hand was a little bigger, but when Adora turned into the warrior princess of Etheria, hers wrapped almost entirely around mine. I brushed my lips against her knuckles, and a rosy blush spread across her cheeks. It made the electric blue of her eyes shine impossibly brighter. 

“Thanks Princess,” She-Ra leaned forward to kiss the tip of my nose and beamed at me. 

“You’re welcome!” I swung our linked hands a little and pouted, looking up at her through my lashes. She raised an eyebrow at me, her smile slowly fading into a smirk. 

“Still kinda hurts though…” I mumbled. The tall blonde shook her head, her golden crown glinting in the light. 

“Oh no, I know your ploys. You get snuggles  _ after _ you change. There’s blood and dirt all over your shirt.” she said, standing up and moving away from me. I groaned and dramatically reached for her hand again. 

“But the room is so  _ far.  _ I’ll never make it. I’m  _ injured,”  _ I whined but Adora just de-She-Ra’d and looked at me unamused. “Ugh fiiine. But we get to watch SpongeBob when I get back,” I rolled off the couch and dragged my feet to the bedroom down the hallway. Tossing my robot scorched clothes into the bin, I changed into some sweats and walked back outside. Adora was back in her earlier position, sprawled out on the couch and flipping through channels, for what I hope - was my favorite talking sponge. The iconic giggle filled the room and I grinned, skipping over to the couch. With very little grace or elegance I slumped on top of Adora, causing her to huff and laugh breathlessly. I snuggled closer to her while she fixed the blanket around us, two strong arms wrapping around my back and pulling me towards her. 

“You comfy there?” she asked, and I looked up at her, smirking. 

“Not quite,” I whispered, blinking innocently. Adora laughed quietly and poked my forehead before leaning down and kissing me softly, her hand cradling my face. She left a few featherlight kisses against my lips, each one so gentle and sweet my head felt a little foggy. 

“How ‘bout now?” she asked, and I chuckled. 

“Noooo, one more,” I said before holding myself up with my hands and kissing her again. She was caught a little off guard and giggled before melting into the lazy rhythm, her hands falling around my neck. It was tender and loving, a familiar gesture that left me feeling lost in space and safely at home all at once. We pulled away, just enough to breathe, our foreheads resting against each other. I looked into her eyes; they were a little glazed over, a little darker, and twinkling with love and warmth. It always left me stumped how I’d gotten so lucky: how I got to spend quiet little moments like this, moments of secret kisses and whispered  _ I love yous  _ with Adora. She was incredible, and everyday she found another way to amaze me, gave me another reason to fall impossibly deeper in love with her. From her kind and gentle heart, to her bravery and selflessness - she was a hero. Not just because of She-Ra, but because that’s just who she was - someone who fought for what was right and never backed down. Someone you dream of forever with. 

“What you thinking?” she whispered, her thumb stroking my cheek. I shook my head and placed a loud obnoxious kiss on her forehead before shuffling around to fit between her and the couch. 

“That I love you. Now shush, this is the part where they wake Sandy up from hibernation. Haha, it’s a  _ classic!”  _ I said, and Adora smiled down at me, running her hand through my hair. I threw my arm and leg over her and snuggled as close as I could, my eyes peeking over the blanket to see SpongeBob and Patrick argue over who got to be Dirty Dan. Adora hummed as she kissed the top of my head, her hand drawing lazy patterns on my back. 

“I love you too, and clearly Patrick is Dirty Dan.” 

“You know, I’m just going to let that go because I love you, Princess.” 


	5. Bikes, Bandaids, and Sprinkles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora learns how to ride a bicycle! Well... sort of. She ends up getting a little scraped up, but Reader is prepared to take care of her - even if She-Ra can heal herself. It's the thought that counts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The legend is true - bike scrapes can only truly be healed by ice cream. 
> 
> Love,  
> Caspian ❤️

Adora never learned to ride a bike. It wasn’t really considered important training in the Horde, but she’d always wanted to learn. Which is why we were in the garden at Brightmoon Castle with a neon blue bike and one wobbly Adora. I’d asked her to start with the training wheels, but she said “I’m She-Ra , Babe. I got this,” so here I was holding her bike while she pedaled slowly. Thankfully, she wore a helmet and I’d brought a first aid kit just in case. It wasn’t that I didn’t trust her skill, it's just… well - Adora was a bit clumsy sometimes. After a few minutes of me holding her steady and biking around in circles Adora broke into a grin, her face bright and proud. 

“Hey I think I got the hang of this! Wait, lemme go I wanna see if I can do it alone,” Adora asked, her brows furrowed in deep concentration and her tongue peeking out of the corner of her lips. I gulped. 

“You sure you don’t want to try the training wheels? I got special ones with little flames on them!” I smiled nervously, hoping she’d be persuaded by cool training wheels. No luck. Adora smirked at me, her blue eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“Come on, trust me! If I can fly in space I can ride a bike,” she pouted. Oh no. Not the pout. I looked into those big sky blue eyes, so bright and lovely. Her bottom lip quivered and she looked up at me adorably. That was unfair blackmail and she knew it! I felt my resolve crumble, though my heart still beat erratically. She-Ra or not I didn’t want her careening into the pond. 

I sighed and nodded, “fine, but please stay on the path and away from the hill ok?Just for a little longer. Remember: brakes aren’t boring. They’re your friends,” I said and Adora nodded excitedly. 

“Yay! Ok, let go,” she said and I did, walking behind her. With a few wobbly missteps she started pedaling on the path, finding her balance. Adora giggled while she biked along, the sun glinting off her loose ponytail. She sounded so happy and carefree - something I knew had been far too rare in her life before. I couldn’t change the past, but I could make moments like these with her - create memories of laughter and silliness and just living rather than fighting to survive. It was a nice change of pace, and it was easy to let myself drift in thought as I watched her - thoughts of making memories like these for years to come. I smiled, the idea bringing a sense of hope, joy, and comfort. Maybe someday. 

Everything was going well for a few moments. Until Adora turned the wheel of the bike towards the big hill leading down to the pond. My heart stopped, and I jogged to catch up with her, but while I daydreamed she’d gotten pretty far. 

“Uh Princess?! What are you doing?” I asked, running up to her. Adora cackled and hunched over the handlebars, pretending to “rev the engine”. She made the sound and everything. 

“I’m gonna see how fast this thing goes,” oh no. She had that wild glint in her eye - that undoubtable sign of fierce commitment. 

“Wait!” she didn’t listen and hurdled down the hill just as my fingers brushed against her shoulder. It all happened in rapid succession - the bike picked up speed, a wheel hit a rock, Adora went flying, I shouted, and she landed a few feet from the bike with a yelp. 

I sprinted towards her, kneeling down next to her. The helmet was a little crooked and she was holding her left elbow. Her blue eyes shone with the unshed involuntary tears of a scrape. Adora sniffled and pouted. 

“Owie…” she mumbled, looking at the wound. I gingerly held her elbow - there was a nasty scrape covered in dirt and grass. She was sitting up now, her blonde hair messily falling around her face. There was a scrape on her cheek too. Adora kept her eyes down, the pout still very visible and very heartbreaking. 

“Aww Princess. Does anything else hurt? You didn’t break anything did you?” I asked, sliding my backpack down my arm and fishing out the first aid kit. I pulled out some sting-free disinfectant spray and a couple bandaids. 

“No, it’s just the cuts - what are you doing?” she asked, arching an eyebrow and turning her head to the side as I uncapped the spray. I smiled at her and took her helmet off, combing back rowdy soft curls with my fingers. 

“Taking care of you,” Adora chuckled: her brilliant smile, messy hair, and scraped up cheek so unbearably cute I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. 

“You know I can turn into She-Ra and heal right?” she said, but still let me guide her arm up to rest on her knee so I could see her elbow. 

“I know, just give me a minute. Oh and close your eyes,” I sprayed the wounds and cleaned them up with a bit of gauze before placing a bandaid on each. The one on her elbow was patterned with hearts and the one on her cheek with unicorns. Yeah, maybe I did go out of my way to find those, but it was worth it to see her goofy smile and the blush spreading from her neck to the tips of her ears. Once I finished bandaging the scrapes I placed a kiss to each one and interlocked my fingers with hers. Adora blinked at me, a shy grin on her lips. 

“Why’d you do that?” I laughed and helped her up, resting my forehead against hers. 

“To make it heal faster. I know you can turn into She-Ra and make it go away, but I love you, which means I like taking care of you. Even if you don’t really need me to,” I whispered, swinging our joined hands together and using the other to hold Adora’s uninjured cheek. She searched my eyes for a moment, the blue in her eyes intensifying. I only smiled back at her, my fingers gently tracing the curves of her face. She closed the sliver of space between us and kissed me, her hands resting against my neck and pulling me closer. I sighed, wrapping my arms around her waist and holding her. She tilted my head slightly, and I’m pretty sure every neuron in my brain fritzed out completely. I was lost in a time and place where it was just Adora and I, just her loving touch and comforting embrace. A secret dance of kisses and caresses that promised forever. I could feel my heart rattling against my chest in double time and my ears felt like they were about to send sparks flying. Actually, they probably were. 

I was swept off my feet. No, I mean _really_. My feet were no longer touching the ground as two powerful arms wrapped around me and lifted me up. I giggled against Adora’s soft warm lips, breaking the kiss and resting my arms on gold-plated shoulders. 

“Well hiya,” I mumbled, maybe half deliriously. Adora laughed quietly in her warrior princess of Etheria form: all radiant, bold, and crazy beautiful. She always was, always stole my breath and left me feeling dizzy, but being entirely enveloped in She-Ra’s powerful embrace made sparks fly off my ears and sent bolts of electricity racing up my spine. 

“Hey. I love you,” she whispered into the charged space between us. Her eyes were glowing, love and warmth radiating from them. I snuggled into her neck, feeling my face grow hot. 

“I love you too Princess,” Adora cuddled me closer to her like I was a giant teddy bear, her chin resting over my head. Sometimes I forgot how tall She-ra really was. 

“I like when you take care of me. Even with She-ra,” Adora turned back into herself, my feet gently touching the ground again, “I still need you with me. You’re my home.” 

I swallowed and my throat closed up, the tenderness and sincerity with which she spoke made me feel dizzy and ecstatic, at peace and out of my mind all at the same time. I hugged her as tight as I could, burying my face in her neck and threading my fingers through her hair. “And you’re _my_ home, Adora.” I pulled away and looked at her, smirking. “You don’t really need that anymore do you?” I said, pointing at the bandaid. She shook her head, turning away and picking up her bike. 

“Nope, but I’ll keep it for a little longer. I’d hate to throw away a kiss,” I laughed, reaching out my hand so that she could hold it with her free one. We walked in the garden for a little while, our fingers locked together and the bike rolling next to us. The last rays of sunlight cast a lovely golden glow over the trees and the pond, making everything glitter. 

“You know, legend says that when someone falls off their bike and gets scraped up, it’s important to buy them ice cream. To make 100% sure that their scrapes heal ok,” I said, bumping into Adora. She smirked and shook her head, tugging me back towards her. 

“Well, I mean if the _legend says so_ ,” Adora teased. I pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her temple. 

“Come on. We’ll get some from that place you like.” 

“Oooh with extra sprinkles?” 

“With anything you’d like Princess.” 


	6. Knocked Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora/Reader High School AU meet-cute (dat how you say it?). Reader has been crushing on Adora since freshman year, but hasn't gotten up the nerve to ask her on a date yet. An unfortunate shot leaves them unconscious, but scores them a date with a certain beautiful soccer captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be writing a couple mini series with this "how they met" kind of one-shots. Thanks to SpaceMango for the idea! Fic ideas welcomed 🤓.
> 
> Love,  
> Caspian ❤️

I sprinted towards the finish line, feeling the wind rush by me and through my hair. Glimmer groaned behind me as I beat her at the third race of the day. We slowed to a walk and headed over to the benches by the football field. The soccer team and sprinters shared the track, which meant all our stuff was packed around the benches. I grabbed my water bottle and tossed Glimmer hers. 

“I hate you. Honestly, could you let me win just once?” Glimmer said, catching her breath and glaring at me. I chuckled and took a sip of water, squirting some on my face to cool down. 

“No can do Sparkles. All is fair in love, war, and track,” I said, plopping down on the turf. The soccer team was playing scrimmages, one team wearing red pinnies and the other their usual training shirts. The captain was on the red team, shouting at players and moving them around on the field. Her hair was in a ponytail like usual, a little poof of hair somehow perfect on top. Her cheeks were flushed as she ran with the ball and dribbled past a defender. The sun glinted off her blonde hair, creating a halo around her as she scored and smirked at the goalkeeper. On her way back her gray blue eyes accidentally caught mine and I felt my ears grow hot. I coughed nervously and dropped my gaze down to my feet. Glimmer kicked me. 

“Speaking of _love, when_ are you going to ask her out?” I was mid sip of water and practically drowned myself, tears forming in my eyes. My friend cackled as I fought for my life, taking in gulps of air. 

“What- what are you talking about?” I said, playing with my water bottle and avoiding Glimmer’s knowing and infuriating look. 

She groaned and shuffled around to sit next to me instead of in front of me. “Oh _come on_ dude. You’ve been crushing on Adora since freshman year! We’re _seniors!_ You’ll lose your chance if you don’t do it soon. Just go up to her after practice,” I spared a glance back up to the field. Adora was walking back onto the red team’s side of the pitch, lifting her shirt up to wipe the sweat off her face. Oh g-gosh. Now, I didn’t _mean_ to look, and I quickly averted my eyes, but - she was stunning ... _and_ the damage was done. I felt like I’d been struck by lightning and suddenly found it very hard to breathe, but it had little to do with running. As much as I _hate_ to admit it, and I do, Glimmer was right. Since our very first class together three years ago Adora Grayskull had taken up almost all of my thoughts, not that I would ever admit that. I didn’t even really understand how it happened. She’d just sat down next to me in class and smiled, introducing herself. My brain, so very helpfully, had short-circuited. Fried. Offline. Kaplooey. I stuttered like an idiot for a solid five seconds and finally mumbled out my name. From that moment on - all I could ever think about in class were her radiant eyes and dazzling smile. She was brilliant, hilarious, and kind to everyone. Though she’d been on varsity soccer since sophomore year, she was never mean like a lot of the other players. She was sweet and polite, to the other teams and everyone else in the school. 

“She’s not interested in me like that…” I mumbled, picking at the turf. Glimmer scoffed. 

“Really? Is that why she asks you for help in every single class you have together? She’s a straight A student dude, plus, she only ever asks _you_ for help,” she said. I felt myself blush, thinking about how she _did_ often ask me for help. We sat together in math, and every time we had extra class time to do homework, she’d scoot her chair closer and ask if I’d help her. The scent of vanilla and ocean spray would tickle my nose and always made it near impossible to focus, but I managed to mumble out a _sure._ Though… I kind of thought she was much better at math than I was. 

“Maybe I’m just really good at explaining things, I don’t know Glimmer. I mean, look at her. She’s _incredible._ I’m just… well - me,” I sighed, leaning my chin on my hand. My friend playfully smacked my shoulder. 

“You are brilliant, kind, ugh, _charming,_ I guess, and talented. And, do _not_ let this get to your head - attractive. She’d be dumb not to like you,” I laughed at my friend’s antics, rolling my eyes at her. 

“Gee, thanks Sparkles. I’ll think about it.” 

“Nuh uh, you’ve had _three years_ of thinking. If you won’t tell her you like her, I will,” she threatened and I gasped. 

“You would _not!”_ Glimmer smirked wolfishly and winked at me. 

“Oh you _know_ I would. You literally can’t keep your eyes off her and you gush about her like every. Single. Day. I have the proof on my phone,” she said and my face felt hot. 

“Shut up…” I fidgeted with my hands, feeling nervous and personally attacked. Thankfully, Coach saved my life. 

“Alright sprinters! Get on the line!” Coach Micah hollered from the stadium. Glimmer whimpered. I laughed at her and pulled her up with me. 

“Come on, or your dad will take it out on the rest of us and make us do burpees,” I said and took a step towards the starting line. It was a mistake. 

“HEADS UP!” someone shouted and I got hit in the head with a ball that must have been going at 80 miles an hour. Everything went black just as I felt a stabbing pain in my head and my knees buckled. “Oh no,” was the last thing I heard. 

“Hey. Hey wake up. Are you ok?” a familiar voice asked me. My head was throbbing, but I blinked a few times, opening my eyes. Adora was hovering over me, her ponytail now all messy and leaving blonde curls to frame her face. Her beautiful eyes looked back at me, concern swimming in their depths. The sun was right behind her, casting the same lovely halo around her. I forgot how to talk or breathe and I couldn’t distinguish if it was a concussion or something else. I tried to sit up and noticed… she - she was holding my hand. 

“ I - yeah, I think I’ll be alright,” I muttered, feeling my heart somewhere in my throat. Her face was so close to mine I could see the splash of freckles across her nose and rosy cheeks. Maybe I should lay back down and let the Earth swallow me whole. 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hit you. Are you sure you’re alright? Here, put this on your head,” she said, holding an ice pack up to a quickly forming bump. I went to hold the pack in place and our fingers brushed against each other. I was very hyper aware of the fact that she was still holding my hand, her thumb running across my knuckles. I could hear Coach running over and people starting to gather nearby. However, I found it _really_ hard to care while Adora looked at me like _that._ Her eyes were twinkling and she was biting her lip like she was nervous. Maybe I _was_ unconscious and this was all a concussion induced hallucination. “Is there anything else I can do for you?” she asked, so quietly and sweetly it was almost as jarring as taking a soccer ball to the head. 

“Pfft, you could ask them on a _date_ ,” Glimmer grumbled. Right now, I was barely conscious but I was definitely going to kill her later. My heart stopped completely, and Adora blushed so red it was brighter than her pinnie jersey. She cleared her throat and smiled at me, bringing our locked hands up to her lips and placing a kiss against my knuckles. Ok, so I was either hallucinating, or dead, or in a coma, or _something_. I had to really focus on breathing normal and not passing out again. Did - did Adora just… 

“Well, I mean, this wasn’t exactly how I planned on doing this but, um… would you like to go on a date maybe? Uh, with me. You know, maybe dinner or something, if you’d like to, we could do something else too, unless you just don’t want to go on a date with me, which would be totally fine too and I - “ I don’t know what sort of craziness took over me. Maybe it was the very likely concussion, or the three years of dreaming about Adora, or the fact that here this nerd was rambling and adorably trying to ask me on a date, but I leaned forward and kissed her. A chorus of _ooh_ and _aww_ erupted around us, Glimmer leading them with the loudest shout, but I couldn’t care less. Adora’s warm soft lips were shyly moving against mine, her hand delicately holding my face. I pulled away, smiling deliriously at her. 

“Dinner sounds good,” Adora blinked a few times, the glazed expression slowly fading from her eyes. She grinned ridiculously and nodded. 

“I - that’s awesome! I mean, uh - yeah. Cool,” she tried to compose herself, her face still red and her fingers in my hair. 

“Cool. I’m gonna pass out again now,” I said, and lost consciousness again, but the last thing I felt was Adora holding me against her chest. I’m pretty sure Glimmer was cackling and Coach Micah was telling a few people to help Adora get me to the nurse’s office. Who knew concussions could have an upside? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to mention I proofread all of these myself, so if y'all find mistakes, feel free to let me know!


	7. Knocked Me Out Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part to the previous chapter! Adora and Reader go on that promised dinner date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, soooo this one kind of got away from me a little. Anxious, nerdy, hopelessly lovestruck Reader just kind of came naturally to me I guess 👀 Quick notes: as the previous chapter, this is high school AU. Adora was adopted when she was little by George and Lance (Bow's dads). I also used a couple quotes from the show because "You are worth more than what you can give to other people ." - Mara. *Sniffles*. 
> 
> Love,  
> Caspian ❤️

“Oh my gosh, stop pacing! You’re gonna burn a hole through the floor,” Glimmer groaned. She was hanging upside down on my bed, watching me have a mental breakdown. It was Friday night at exactly 5:55pm. Adora said she’d pick me up at 6, which meant I had exactly five minutes to get myself together and maybe, possibly, remember how to breathe normally. She hadn’t told me where we were going either, which did not help my nerves at all! 

I stopped abruptly and glared at my friend, panic leaving a cold feeling in my chest. “What if I mess up Glimmer? What if I say the wrong thing? What if she doesn’t actually like me like _that_ and she just felt bad for giving me a concussion, so this is like a pity date. Oh noooo,” my eyes widened, “is this a _pity_ date?” I whispered, fidgeting with my hands and fixing the sleeves of my black leather jacket. Glimmer had insisted it made me look cool, but right now it felt like it was suffocating me. My friend stood up from the bed and walked towards me, a dumb smirk on her face. She straightened out my shirt, realigned my necklace, and messed with my hair. 

“Well, she kissed you back didn’t she?” I gulped, feeling heat shoot up to the tips of my ears. I remembered Adora’s slightly shocked expression and how she melted into the kiss, her soft lips shyly moving against mine. 

“I think so, but I was concussed, maybe I just hallucinated it!” I said, and Glimmer glared at me. 

“Oh trust me, you didn’t,” I blushed even more, wanting to throw myself under the bed and never come back out. Glimmer laughed at my expression and finished fussing with my hair. She readjusted my glasses and stood back to look at me. “Not bad, not bad at all.” 

I shoved my hands in the pockets of my jeans, feeling them a little sweaty but also cold. I should do something about that. “Thanks…” I muttered. 

“Did you brush your teeth?” she asked. 

“Glimmer!” she raised an eyebrow, “...Yeah.” 

“Showered and everything?” 

“Ugh, yes mom,” I really did want to disappear. 

“Good. Flowers?” 

“Check.” 

“Keys and wallet?” 

“Check.” 

“Some semblance of coolness?” I pouted. 

“You’re so mean to me!” Glimmer started cackling, but before I could reprimand her further the doorbell rang downstairs. I heard my dad answer the door. It was Adora. “Oh no. Oh no _she’s here!_ Ok ok, how do I look?” I said, attempting my best smile. Glimmer snorted. 

“Like you’re absolutely head over heels for this girl,” she said and I groaned. 

“Seriously!” Glimmer did something to my hair and nodded determinedly. She put her hands on my shoulders and squeezed. I looked down at her nervously. 

“You look amazing. Now go! Have fun! Text me later!” she said, shooing me out the door. Ok ok. I hugged the flowers to my chest and took a deep breath before stepping out to the stairs. _I got this._

I walked to the stairs, and almost tripped, sliding the whole way down on my face. Adora was standing at the door with my dad. She was wearing her usual red and black letterman jacket, several stripes and awards on the sleeves. Beneath it was a frilly white blouse with a gold necklace swinging from her neck. Her hair was wavier than I’d seen it before, half up in a loose ponytail, and the other half falling around her shoulders. We were both wearing ripped skinny jeans, hers cuffed over a pair of black high tops and mine over black Docs. I take it all back. I _do not_ got this, I repeat - system error!

“Whoa…” I breathed. Super elegant, I know, I’m a real smooth talker. 

“Goooooo idiot!” Glimmer whisper-shouted from my room. I fidgeted with my glasses and walked down the stairs, half my brain focusing on not tripping and the other one trying to remember how to pull in oxygen. I’d managed to not make a total fool of myself and stood in front of Adora. My boots now made me a couple inches taller than her. From the corner of my eye I saw my dad’s ridiculous grin but I ignored him. 

“You look beautiful,” I whispered, and Adora blushed, the rosy tint making the blue in her eyes more electric. 

“Heh, you’re not so bad yourself hot shot,” she said, and I swallowed my tongue. My father actually _giggled._ It was enough to snap me out of it. I held out the flowers, offering them to her and trying my best to keep my hands from shaking. Adora grinned, her fingers brushing against mine as she took the gift. 

“Thank you! They’re plastic…” she said, a smirk on her face. I stuttered, scratching my neck. 

“W-well it’s just I remember that you’re allergic to real red roses, but that they’re your favorite flower. You know, back when they were doing Singing Valentines at school, and every time someone walked into the room with one, you’d start sneezing and your eyes got all watery, but you loved looking at the flowers, and then you got one and couldn’t stop sneezing, so I just figured you were allergic and-” Adora grabbed my hand and my mouth snapped shut with a _pop._ She looked at me with kind eyes and a warm smile. 

“I- You noticed all that?” she asked, her face almost as red as the flowers themselves. I nodded. 

“I mean… of course I did. I could tell you really liked them, but they made you not feel well, so I wanted to give these to you instead… I hope that’s ok,” I mumbled, looking down at my feet. Adora squeezed my hand, her thumb grazing over my knuckles. My heart lurched into my throat. 

“It’s the sweetest thing I think anyone has ever done for me,” she whispered and I chuckled, looking up to see her pretty blue eyes twinkling. I heard someone sniffle from the living room. My dad had stepped away during our conversation, but he was sitting on the couch, a tissue to his nose. 

“Oh my baby is all grown up,” he said and I groaned, pulling Adora out the door with me. “Bye honey, have fun, love you!” I mumbled an embarrassed _love you too_ as Adora and I headed towards her car. 

“Whoa, that’s your ride?” I asked, staring at a black and white beauty. She chuckled, opening the door for me. Heh, and they said chivalry was dead. 

“Well, it’s Lance’s car, but we like to fix it up together and he let me borrow it for tonight,” she said. I sat down in the black leather seats, running my hand across the dash. It was impeccable. 

“Dude, this is a 1969 Mustang Boss and it’s in _mint_ condition! I mean - this thing is almost priceless!” I said in awe. Adora jogged to the other side and climbed in, turning on the engine. It roared to life and I laughed quietly, “that’s some serious power.” 

“So you’re a gear head too huh?” she asked, looking at me with a disarming smirk. I shrugged. 

“Oh, heh, yeah my cousin is a mechanic. When I was younger and my dad was at the hospital all day, he’d pick me up and I’d help him fix cars up. Well, I mostly just cleaned them and handed him stuff, but I guess I picked up a few things,” I mumbled, a little embarrassed at how easy it was to talk to Adora. She must have picked up on my shyness because she leaned over and kissed my cheek. That actually just made me blush more and I rubbed at the back of my neck. 

“I like you. Now come on, the food’s gonna get cold,” she said and I looked at her puzzled. 

“Where we going?” I asked, wondering why the food would get cold. Adora just smiled and shot down the street, a few dogs barking after us. Oh, I was gonna hear about that from Mrs. Fitz and her angry white poodle from hell. 

We drove for a while: singing loudly to songs over the radio, laughing and talking. The windows were rolled down, and a cool breeze filtered in. Sometimes when Adora laughed she’d throw her head back, the messy locks of blonde hair flying around her. She looked so beautiful and carefree, it was _really_ difficult not to stare, but I didn’t want to be a creep or something. She was just - mesmerizing. The way she laughed was so sincere and lovely, it made my chest feel warm and set me at ease. Made me feel anchored and a little delirious at the same time. 

Adora pulled up to a park that I’d never been to. Right in front of us was a hill which overlooked a glittering lake. There was a tree on the hill with fairy lights wrapped around it, a few strands left hanging from the branches. Adora grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on my knuckles before opening the door. 

“Wait hold on,” I said, trying to get the blush spreading up my chest to fade away. I ran around the car and opened the door for her, extending my hand out. She took it, laughing at my antics and shook her head. 

“Why thank you, aren’t you sweet?” she said, poking my nose. I scrunched it involuntarily and Adora cooed. 

“Well, I try,” I said grinning. Adora popped the trunk open and pulled out a basket and a blanket. 

“Mind grabbing the other basket, Charming?” she said and, yeah, you guessed it - I _blushed again_ (It’s really not my fault) and followed after her. She set the blanket down under the tree, and pulled out sandwiches, fruit, cheeses, and crackers. I set my own basket down and pulled out a pint of chocolate ice cream, one of vanilla, some cookies, a couple brownies, what looked like a bottle of homemade lemonade and some water bottles. “Sooo I didn’t know what kind of picnic food you liked, but uh, I may have asked Glimmer for help, and she told me some of your favorites, but I wasn’t sure what you would like, so I kind of brought all of them…” she rambled, and I leaned over the grand feast, kissing her cheek. This time _she_ blushed. Ha. Me - 1. Adora… like 14 million but oh well. 

“That’s probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me,” I whispered, using her own words. Adora snickered, bumping her shoulder against mine. 

“Well played, well played,” she held up two foil wrapped sandwiches. “What kind?” 

“Hmm, that turkey and cheddar?” I asked, pointing to the one in her right hand. She gave it to me with a smirk. 

“No mayo, but with lime and pepper? Interesting combo I must say,” I giggled… yeah yeah I _giggled_ sue me. Adora and I made our way through most of the food she’d brought. I felt a little bad I hadn’t prepared anything, but she had refused to tell me where we were going, so I really kind of thought we’d get pizza or something. I never would have thought she’d go through the trouble of preparing all of this. It was heartwarming. 

Adora was talking about her first ever soccer tryouts and how she’d absolutely face-planted into the goal post trying to get a header in. It was first grade and she had to be taken to the nurse’s office with a giant bump on her head. I hung on every word she said, leaning on my elbow and looking up at her. The wind continued to blow through her hair, making it messy but in an adorable way. Her eyes twinkled when she talked about the things she loved: soccer, reading, playing with the little kids she baby sat in her neighborhood, eating takeout and watching musicals. I was paying attention, listening intently, but also a little lost in the blue of her eyes. My head tilted to the side a little, and I smiled warmly at her. Part of me thought I would wake up tomorrow and find out this was all a concussion induced dream, as I was still sort of recovering. As she talked and laughed, her brilliant smile made the stars look dull. I felt myself falling harder for her. Which should have been impossible considering I’d been a goner from the moment she’d stumbled into my life three years ago. I must have gotten distracted because Adora turned to look at me, a playful smirk on her lips. 

“What are you looking at?” she asked me, her hand gently running through my hair. The gesture sent shivers down my spine and made me feel a little lightheaded. I sat up, scooting a little closer and grinned at her. 

“You, silly. You’re incredible, you know that?” Adora blushed, averting her gaze and looking out into the water. I gently guided her chin back to look at me, my eyes locking onto her: trying to convey how much I meant those words. Yearning to put three years of falling for her into just one glance. “Hey. I mean it. You’re brilliant, crazy talented, funny, and beautiful. I - I’ve liked you for a really long time, Adora…” I mumbled, dropping my hand back next to me. Adora grinned, a shy laugh falling from her lips as she raised an eyebrow at me. 

“Thank you. I think you’re amazing too. I mean, you’re all of those things too, but… you’re also so kind and gentle. No one - no one really ever cared about me like you do. You remember all of the little things, even something silly like my favorite flower or that I’m allergic to them,” she picked up one of the plastic roses I’d brought up with me, looking at it longingly. A deep sadness swirled in her eyes and it broke my heart. “Most people… they like me because I’m the team captain, or popular or something dumb like that. I feel like people always like me because of what I can do, but… you’re not like that. You- you see me,” she whispered into the space between us. It had gotten smaller as she talked, but I hadn’t noticed until now. That was the thing with her - I seemed to always be pulled towards her, naturally gravitating to her… like deep down inside my heart, I knew she was my home. I took a shaky breath and looked at her for a moment, her big blue eyes turning grayer and dimming slightly. There was a hurt there I wanted to erase forever, a loneliness I wanted to chase away. 

I gingerly held her cheek, drying the stray tear there. “I do see you. From the very first day of high school when you stumbled into class late because you’d gotten lost,” Adora chuckled quietly and I smiled warmly at her. She leaned into my touch, momentarily closing her eyes and I felt my heart rattle wildly in my chest. “From that very first moment, I saw how special you are. Not just because you’re brilliant or talented, but because of your heart. You care for others. I see the way you’re kind to everyone, especially the ones who are constantly teased or made fun of. I see the way you help those in need, whether in soccer, or class, or whatever it may be - you are _good_ , Adora. I see you and I-,” maybe I shouldn’t have said it. Maybe, but looking at her right now, seeing her eyes shine beautifully, her lips quivering sadly, feeling the warmth of her presence… I had to. “I love you. I think I always have,” I whispered, fear pumping through my veins but also an odd sense of peace - I loved her. I’d never been more sure of anything in my life. 

Adora blinked at me a few times, and then her frown started to curve into a shy smile. “You - you love me?” she asked, just loud enough for the words to be trapped between us. 

“Yeah. I do,” I said, dropping my hand to interlock our fingers on the blue blanket. She squeezed my hand, a blush spreading up her neck and to the tips of her ears. 

“... I love you too,” she said, and I felt like someone had canceled gravity and I was floating in space. I grinned, gently tugging her hand and pulling her closer. 

“May I… may I kiss you?” I asked quietly, still not entirely sure I hadn’t totally hallucinated our first kiss. Adora smiled so sweetly, I almost melted into a useless puddle of sappines right there. She grabbed my jacket collar and crashed our lips together. It was sweet and intense, so many years of swallowed confessions and longing gazes fueling every gentle push and pull. I tenderly held her face with one hand, tilting her chin up while my other hand attempted to keep me upright. It was shaking a little. Adora sighed against my lips, pulling away and fluttering her eyes open. They were a little glazed over, her breathing a little shaky, her lips a little swollen and pinker than before. 

Quick systems check - I was still alive, so that’s good. However, if the concussion hadn’t left permanent brain damage, that kiss just might have. It took a bit of conscious effort to breathe again, and Adora must have noticed because she laughed. At me. I didn’t mind. 

“Yeah. You _may_ ,” she teased, and I groaned embarrassedly, hiding my face in her shoulder. We stayed there for a while, cuddled up on the blanket, our jackets thrown over us. The stars twinkled above, but despite how beautiful they were I couldn’t stop by eyes from falling back to the girl in my arms. I smiled. It may have taken three years, but tonight was perfect. She was perfect, and I’d remind her of it everyday for as long as I could.


	8. Princess Snookums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking another nickname for the Princess turns into a little game. Reader is a bit of a nerd. Adora is not pleased (but sorta is). I'm bad at summaries sometimes, just mindless fluff ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi. Here we be. Thanks to all you precious nerds who read these things. I appreciate you and hope y'all thriving. 
> 
> Love,  
> Caspian ❤️

I was laying in bed reading my book. Thunder rumbled in the distance, a few flashes of lightning casting a momentary daylight in the room. The windows were being pelted with rain drops, their staccato rhythm relaxing. I was about to turn the page when I heard what I think was supposed to be an evil cackle in the hallway. Adora sprinted into the room and launched herself onto the bed, falling with an _oof_ onto the mess of blankets and pillows. I chuckled, but kept my eyes on the words in front of me. Well, I tried to, until a messy head of blonde hair got in front of me. Adora blinked at me, her sky-blue eyes all big and innocent. She had a dorky grin on her face, a few rowdy curls framing her. She looked so cute it was probably illegal somewhere… or it should be. Crime: rudely stealing people’s hearts. Perpetrator: one adorable precious nerd. What was I saying again? Oh, right, distraction by She-Ra. 

“What you doing?” she asked, poking my nose. I wiggled it which made her laugh quietly. 

“Well, I was trying to read, honey. Seems you have other plans,” I hummed, and Adora blinked sleepily as I ran my fingers back through her soft hair. My book now laid forgotten on the nightstand. Harry just didn’t really hold a candle to Adora. 

Adora blushed, “wait, did you just call me honey?” she asked, looking up at me with a confused puppy dog look. I ran my thumb across her cheek, tracing over the rosy tint. 

“That I did. Do you not like it?” I asked, and Adora leaned into my palm, turning her hand to leave a kiss on my fingers. I felt my own face heat up, likely matching her own flushed cheeks. 

“No I do… it’s sweet,” she whispered, her voice shy and a little sleepy. I grinned, the inkling of mischief building in the back of my mind. Adora was a little flustered at the new nickname. A flustered Adora was terribly endearing. It’s not that I liked teasing, but well… “Oh no. What is it? I know that look. That’s your _up to no good_ look!” she said and I smirked, picking her up so that she was sitting on my lap and looking down at me, her face growing pinker. I locked my arms around her waist and she rested her hands on my shoulders; surprise, playfulness, and love swirling in her blue-gray eyes. I’d been a shameless sucker for them the moment I first saw them. 

“I was just thinking of other nicknames. Hmm, how about sweetheart?” I asked, and Adora blushed more, the tips of her ears turning red. Maybe I _was_ up to no good. I smirked and leaned up to place a gentle kiss on her lips. She giggled and returned it just as sweetly. It made me lose focus for a split second, but I was on a mission - of mass distraction. “Baby?” a kiss. “My love?” another kiss. “Darling?” another. Adora’s eyes fluttered shut and she hummed happily, her lips lazily chasing mine. 

“Y-yeah those are nice too,” she mumbled and I snickered at her dreamy expression. 

“You think so? What about… Beautiful?” kiss. “My heart?” kiss. “My everything,” I whispered against her lips, fighting back the smirk threatening to break out across my face. Adora’s breathing faltered and her face was so red it would have matched her jacket perfectly. She slumped against my shoulder, her hair tickling my nose. I grinned. Evilly? Mayhaps. “Snookums McCutie Pie,” I whispered against her ear. Adora pushed herself off me and groaned miserably, tumbling next to me. I couldn’t keep myself from cracking up, laughing so hard tears formed in my eyes. 

“That was _terrible._ You’re horrible!” she muttered, her face buried in the pillow. I took a few deep breaths, and wiped the tears on my cheeks with my sleeve. 

“I’m sorry. I had to. You looked all dreamy and adorable.” 

“So you had to go and ruin it huh?” I chuckled. 

“Well I wouldn’t say ruined, you still look pretty cute,” I said in a sing-songy voice. Adora turned so that she could look at me, and I pulled her closer until our legs were tangled up and her chest was against mine. I felt a frantic heartbeat and I couldn’t tell if it was hers or mine. Probably hers. I think mine just stopped when she looked at me like _that -_ with a little bit of annoyance, sure, but mostly love, warmth, and tenderness. 

“You,” she poked my nose again, “are a cheesy, hopeless sap… and I love it,” she whispered, her hot breath lingering between us. I smirked and leaned forward, pressing one last kiss to her soft lips. At some point in our relationship I’d just accepted the fact that I would never grow tired of kissing her, of holding her, of making her smile and doing anything for her. It was almost scary, honestly. One day I’d been minding my business, then I got whacked in the head by a glowy giant warrior lady, and the next thing I know - the blushing, sleepy, beautiful girl in my arms was my whole world. I pulled away and leaned my forehead against hers. 

“Well, I am all of those things, but just for you,” Adora giggled and nuzzled into my neck. 

“I love you,” she mumbled against my skin, her arms snaking around me and pulling me impossibly closer. 

“And I love you Adora,” I said, hugging her to my chest. I felt her breathing start to mellow out, growing deeper and quieter… I smirked. “So that’s a no on the Snookums McCutie Pie?” Adora playfully swatted my arm. 

“Hard pass, babe. Now snuggle me and go to sleep,” she said and I obliged, quickly being lulled to sleep by the warmth between us and the comfort of being wrapped up in her embrace - the comfort of being home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now listen, I love Harry, but I mean... come on. Adora *points to Princess* ya know?


	9. Promise Me: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora's sword is infected with corrupt First-One's tech again, causing She-Ra to turn evil. She-Ra hurts Reader pretty badly before Adora can break through. Adora decides that maybe the only way to protect Reader is to end things... but can the two of them really stay away?  
> !!!***I’m not sure if this is necessary but CW: Injury/ hurtful words by romantic partner (Corrupted She-Ra/Reader) ***!!!  
> 👀 Remember when I said these were gonna be short one-shots? Well I lied. Here's some long two-shot angst *throws black glitter into the air*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merp, here's some notes. 
> 
> \- Set sometime around season four. This is canon divergence.  
> \- Reader and Adora have been together for a year.  
> \- Reader has fire magic, but not super relevant here.  
> \- Adora and Reader are like 20? She-Ra is twenty ish in season five so...  
> \- 'italics' = Reader's thoughts.  
> \- 'bold italics' = Adora's thoughts.  
> \- 'underlined bold italics' = both of their thoughts.  
> \- Y/N = Your Name. Y/N/N - Your Nickname. E/c = eye color. (Y'all know, standard stuff). 
> 
> Ooof, sorry, I don't much like interrupting y'all too much but well. Anywho, without further ado 👀 🤓
> 
> Love,  
> Caspian ❤️

“Adora, Princess, I need you to snap out of this,” I winced, holding my side. She-Ra’s sword had been infected, for the third time, by corrupt First-One’s tech, but we didn’t know exactly where the virus was coming from. Wherever it was, this time it was stronger than the others. Bow and Entrapta were in the abandoned lab trying to find the source, while Glimmer and I kept She-Ra busy. I held my ribs and stood up, the last swipe of the sword caught me. My fingers felt wet and sticky as I pressed against the wound. She-Ra was looking at me with a dark gaze filled with things I’d never seen in Adora before: rage, hatred, and bitterness. It made my heart throb, the pain sharper than the deep gash in my side. I was afraid. Adora wasn’t there anymore. Whatever tech had infected the sword was making it almost impossible for her to take control of She-Ra again. 

She sneered at me and took a step closer, the sword pulsing with an angry red light, much like the glow in her eyes. I desperately missed the sky-blue I had fallen in love with. “Why would I want to do that? I’m more powerful than I have ever been. She-Ra is more powerful than ever. This is what you all wanted isn’t it? The Great She-Ra to finally show up and save all you worthless beings from your pathetic lives. To be your little _hero._ Well I’m no hero,” She-Ra growled as she stepped closer and closer, a darkness swirling in her eyes that made my blood run cold. “I’m a _god!”_ she shouted and lunged at me, slashing her sword in a wide arc. I managed to jump out of the way, spinning so that I was behind her and stepping away. The pain in my side was getting worse, each time I stretched it sent a shock of pain through my chest. I’d been hit with the hilt of the sword and then the blade, it was likely my ribs were fractured underneath the gash. 

“Adora, listen to me. This isn’t you, Darling. The sword - it’s infected. Fight this. _Please,”_ I whispered, continuing to inch away from She-Ra. We’d been stuck in this chase for a while now. I couldn’t bring myself to land a hit: she may be manipulated by whatever tech was messing with her, but this was still my Adora - my Love. I couldn’t hurt her. Unfortunately, she did not currently have any qualms about hurting me. I’d already taken quite the beating, even with Glimmer’s help. I wasn’t sure how much longer I could hold her off. 

“Wow, you just don’t get it do you?” she chuckled, a cold and ruthless sound that made me gulp and clutch at my heart - a futile attempt at holding it together. “Adora is _gone!”_ she howled. She tried to sweep the sword at my feet, but I jumped, rolled onto the floor, and away from her. Glimmer was behind me, her own wounds starting to get the better of her too. 

“Glimmer, get out of here,” I said, inching to the side, drawing She-Ra away from her. 

“Are you crazy?! Adora is out of her mind right now, she _will_ hurt you!” she said, stumbling to her feet. I kept my eyes trained on She-Ra, making sure her attention stayed on me. 

“I know. Get to Bow and Entrapta. Help them. I’ll hold her off as long as I can, but the three of you working together means you can fix whatever this is faster,” I said, hearing Glimmer sputter in confusion and frustration. “Go!” I said, dodging another series of blows from She-Ra. We’d trained together enough that I knew every technique and strategy she used, but I was getting tired. My limbs were growing heavy and reflexes were slowing. Glimmer teleported, but not before sending me a concerned look. I really hoped they found a way to heal Adora fast. 

“You won’t even fight me! And you call yourself a soldier? You are _weak,”_ she slashed, I spun out of the way, “a coward”, another lunge, “ _worthless”_ she hissed. Every word felt like the sword was being driven through my chest. I knew this wasn’t Adora, this wasn’t my Princess, but hearing the words from her lips, the very fears and insecurities I’d confided in her with… it _hurt._ I licked my lips, breathing heavily. 

“I’m not going to hurt you Adora. Please, come back to me,” I said, but I wasn’t getting through. She didn’t even hesitate before slashing her sword again; it was a trap. As I tried to dodge it again, she dropped it, grabbing me by the neck and slamming me up against a wall. The cut along my ribs expanded, a shock of pain zipped through my spine, and my head rattled. Her grip was tightening around my throat, closing off the air I so desperately needed. 

She smirked cruelly, eerie shadows cast across her face. There was none of the beauty and warmth that I loved waking up to, the smile that filled me with a sense of calm and hope. I couldn’t give up though. “You thought you were worthy of She-Ra? You are _nothing_ ,” her voice was dripping with venom, the words ricocheting angrily in my mind. My lungs were starting to burn and my vision blurred. I clawed at her hand, trying to break a little bit of space in her vice grip. 

“Y-you’re right. I don’t deserve Adora, but I love her. I love _you._ Please Adora - come back to me,” I choked out, tears streaming down my face and making the cut on my jaw burn. She-Ra had nicked me earlier with the sharp blade. It was one thing training with Adora; it was an entirely different one trying to survive a rogue She-Ra while only on the defensive. 

For a split second, the evil red swirling in her eyes gave way to a pale blue. She blinked a few times, and I saw Adora break through. Shock and pain passed over her face, her lips quivering as her grip around my throat loosened. I’d already lost too much blood and oxygen though. 

“Y-Y/N?” in a broken whisper was the last thing I heard before everything went dark and I collapsed. 

* * *

I woke up in a soft warm bed, sunlight trickled in from a window and made my head hurt. I blinked a few times, adjusting my vision to see where I was. Somehow, I was back at Bright Moon castle, but I was in the infirmary not my room. I tried sitting up, but a sharp pain erupted around my ribs and I gasped, reaching up to hold them. My fingers pressed against bandages and what felt like stitches underneath that. 

“Don’t. Don’t try to get up,” someone spoke from my right. I turned my head to find Adora, sitting on a chair. She looked exhausted. Her usually tan skin was awfully pale, her eyes dim and stormy gray. There were purple circles under her eyes, evidence of several nights without sleep. Her eyebrows were pulled down, creating a crinkle between them. Instead of the usual warm smile, she wore a deep frown. 

“Hey. What’s wrong?” I asked, my voice scratchy and choppy, like I hadn’t used it in a while. Adoral looked up at me; my heart stopped. She looked… _broken._

She shook her head, and gave a weak smile. It didn’t reach her eyes and the gesture felt hollow. “Me - I...I hurt you. You’ve been out for three days,” she whispered, standing up beside me. Her posture was tired, but tense. She clasped her hands together so hard, the knuckles turned white. Her eyes were focused on her feet. 

“Sweetie, that wasn’t you. The sword was infected, you didn’t know-” 

“Stop. Please stop,” she pleaded and met my eyes again. For once I couldn’t tell what she was thinking. All I could see was pain swimming in the steely depths, her body curling in on itself like she was afraid of coming closer to me. I raised an eyebrow and reached my hand out for her. She stepped further away, her breath hitching. 

“Adora…” I started, fear starting to bubble in my chest. I didn’t like the way she was withdrawing from me, the coldness radiating off her. She was putting up walls between us. I felt the air turn heavy. 

“I need to talk to you,” oh no. My heart started hammering against my chest, not making the throbbing of my ribs any better. They were definitely broken underneath the cut. The stupid heart rate monitor made my panic evident to Adora. She looked at me, her jaw clenched so tight I could see the muscles rippling underneath her pale skin. 

“Princess, whatever it is we can get through it together…” I whispered, aware of how fearful and desperate my voice sounded. Adora shook her head, tears falling down her face. I could feel my own tears start to well up at the corner of my eyes, hands trembling, breath stuttering. 

“No. I - I don’t think we…” she breathed shakily too, her eyes coming up to meet mine again. I didn’t recognize them. My heart leaped into my throat. “I don’t think we should be together anymore. I - I’m sorry, but this - this is it,” she said. The world started spinning and I felt like I’d just been sucker punched, my lungs instantly deflating. Her words echoed around in my head - the voice closed off and almost emotionless. I knew that tone. She was reverting back to being a soldier - all duty, no connection. Creating distance. 

“Adora, what - no, wait, we can fix this it’s ok-” she had already turned away from me. The beeping of the heart rate monitor became incessant. 

“I’m sorry Y/N. It’s for the best. We’re done. Goodbye,” and just like that she walked out of the room. I tried to get up, to chase after her, to beg her to stay, but the pain in my ribs wouldn't let me. My legs felt heavy too, I felt like I was chained down, drowning in this horrible nightmare. 

“Adora! Adora, wait! _Please!”_ I begged. The monitor kept its chaotic chorus, but all I heard in my head was one steady scream. She didn’t come back. 

_‘I lost you.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear friend: Please note this is a fictional story, based off fictional characters, under *very* fictional circumstances. If you feel unsafe in a romantic or otherwise relationship, please reach out to someone.  
> Love,   
> Caspian ❤️


	10. Promise Me: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angst continues... 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re feeling extra angsty and creative, listen to Forever by Cadmium while reading this ☺️
> 
> Love,  
> Caspian ❤️

A month passed by. At least, that’s what Glimmer and Bow told me. I’d lost track of time since… the accident. Every hour felt the same - lonely. My best way of knowing the days still crawled by was the wound on my ribs started to heal. It was just an angry scar now. I spent all day training, mostly alone unless it was necessary to help out some of the Rebellion cadets. Even then, I gave them drills to practice, and let Scorpia take over while I drifted back to the secluded field where I could train in solitude. That was the theme these days. Alone. 

‘ _She left.’_

Glimmer, Bow, and the other Princesses tried reaching out to me. Perfuma offered me spa days, mediation, and an endless array of essential oils. I thanked her for kindness, attempting a semi-sincere smile, but always declined the offer. Despite my trying to play a charade, they were worried. I could tell from the tense glances they shared, and the occasional whispers. It didn’t really matter. I still did my job. I was a soldier, just like She-Ra. I hadn’t seen her since the day she walked away, but we both still had a duty to fulfill. The Rebellion still needed me… even if Adora didn’t. 

‘ _But I needed her.’_

The sun started setting over the trees; dying rays of light cast a golden glow over Bright Moon. My field was quiet, save for my own labored breathing and the sound of fists pounding a bag. The big gloves remained carelessly tossed by the steps to the castle, along with my water bottle and towel. I felt each hit vibrate through my wrapped hands. The skin had torn underneath the wraps hours ago. I couldn’t really feel the pain anymore. All I felt was this dull ache in my chest day in and day out: a pain that brought nightmares where I’d wake up sweating, screams strangled in my throat. Nightmares of cruel red eyes. Nightmares of Adora walking away while I pleaded for her to stay. My shirt was so thoroughly drenched in sweat, it made me shiver in the cool night air. I tore it off and kept hitting the bag, trying to get lost in the rhythm: 1-1-2-1-1- 4. The sound of my fists landing muffled Bow’s quiet steps. 

“Your hands are bleeding,” he said from behind me. I turned around to face him and inspected my hands. He was right. I shrugged and turned back to training, but Bow stepped forward and grabbed my arm. 

“Y/N stop,” kind brown eyes stared down at me with concern. His brows were furrowed and a deep frown adorned his lips. I set my jaw. 

“I need to train, Bow,” I tried to pull away, but Bow was pretty strong. He tightened his grip around my wrist and pulled me towards the stairs where he had dropped a first aid kit and a hoodie. 

“You’ve been training twelve hours a day for the past three weeks, against doctor’s orders I may add. Those stitches only healed that fast because of Glimmer’s magic,” Bow opened the kit and pulled out some alcohol wipes, bandages, and a wet towel. He placed my hand on his knee and started to undo the hand wraps. I was too tired to fight him anymore.

“Yeah well, the Horde is still out there, and we need to stop them,” I hissed as he pressed the wet towel to my knuckles. They were bloody, bruised, and swollen. Bow looked at me with an unamused expression. I smiled sarcastically, which only earned me an eye roll. 

“You and I both know that’s not why you’ve been so _reckless._ The gloves: you take them off when you want to feel each hit. It’s a distraction. From a different kind of pain,” he said, holding my gaze and I had to look away. Bow had known me for too long and too well. 

“It doesn’t matter…” I mumbled, gritting my teeth as Bow passed the alcohol wipe across my hands. He started applying the bandages and gauze. My friend sighed, shoulders slumping. 

Once he finished fixing up my hands, he held them between both of his, drawing them up to his chest. “It _does_ matter. I… I am sorry for what happened, but you can’t go on like this Y/N/N. You spend all day training, avoiding everyone, you eat hidden away in your room, and spend all night stifling your crying,” I looked up at him, raising my brows in confusion, “my room is right next to yours. I can hear you. You… you say her name when you’re asleep. Usually before you wake up from the nightmare,” he said softly. I pulled my hands to my chest and scooted away from him, but Bow followed me. 

“I - I didn’t mean to disturb you…” I muttered, holding my injured hands in my lap and staring at them. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Bow sighed again, not out of annoyance. He was worried about me. 

“You don’t. I understand you are hurting, but - you have to do something…” I stood up suddenly, pain and anger swirling in my chest. I wondered how much more a broken thing _could_ break. 

“What, Bow, what should I do, huh?! I _begged_ her to stay. Pleaded with her, and you know what? She still walked away. She didn’t even look _back at me._ After a year, after -,” my voice faltered and I fell to my knees on the grass. My friend rushed over and picked me up, wrapping his arms around me, “after I loved her _so much_ Bow… she just walked away and avoided me ever since. She won’t even look at me...” I whispered into his shoulder. My tears were flowing freely now, surely drenching his shirt. I was crying against my friend, Bow practically holding me up as wave after wave of breathless sobs ripped through me. It had hurt to see Adora like that, it had hurt to hear her say those callus things, but watching her leave? That shattered me in a way so visceral I felt every atom of my being explode and I still hadn’t figured out a way to pull myself together again. 

‘ _I begged you to stay. Why did you walk away?’_

Bow held me and ran his fingers through my hair, resting his chin on the top of my head. I’d been trying to keep this all inside, allowing myself brief moments of reprieve in the quiet hours of the night when it was just the secrets of the moon and the heavy sense of loss in the air. I’d tried to be strong, to just be a soldier: do what needed to be done. However, the weight on my shoulders just felt like too much, something powerful and ugly pulling me down. Everytime I closed my eyes all I could think of was Adora: her smile, her laughter, her beautiful blonde hair and striking steel-blue eyes. All I could feel were her arms wrapped around me, her quiet breaths falling against my neck, her heart beating steadily next to mine. It was maddening and left me exhausted, lost, and aching. 

Eventually I calmed down enough to breathe properly, pulling the cool evening air into my lungs. I scooted away from Bow and he wiped away my tears, his dark eyes twinkling with kindness and warmth. I sniffled and stood up taller, shaking my head to gather myself. 

“Better?” he asked quietly, and I chuckled. 

“Sorry about your shirt…” I whispered, gesturing to the now thoroughly soaked white fabric. Bow smiled and nodded, resting his hands on my arms. It made me feel a little more grounded. 

“Don’t worry about it,” we stood there in silence while I finished collecting my thoughts and steadying my breathing. Bow kept looking at me, concern swirling in his eyes. 

“What?” I asked. He shuffled uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck. 

“...I still think you should talk to her…” he mumbled and I groaned, turning around to grab my shirt. It was still wet, but I noticed the hoodie Bow had brought with him and set by the first aid kit. I gestured towards it, and he nodded. Trying not to stretch my ribs too much I pulled the gray sweatshirt over me. It was a bit too big, but it was warm. 

“She won’t even look at me, much less talk. Plus, what would I even say, Bow? What more could I possibly say? She made it clear. We’re -” I hated how my voice still cracked, how my hands still trembled thinking about it, but I cleared my throat, “we’re done.” 

Bow walked towards me and shook his head. “She’s hurting too, Y/N. Adora only left because she’s _terrified._ When she was under that weird corrupted tech, she hurt you. Pretty badly. You’re her whole world, imagine how she felt when she came to,” my eyes started stinging again. I’d shed enough stupid tears to fill Mermista’s entire kingdom. I grit my teeth and blinked them back. 

‘ _She’s my everything.’_

“ _Was…_ I was her whole world. Then she walked away,” Bow’s expression turned harsher, not unkind, but stern. 

“She did. She made a bad decision. She may be She-Ra, but you and I both know Adora can be a ridiculous idiot sometimes. That was her wrong move. She walked away. Now what are you going to do? Neither of you can _function_ without the other, I hear you cry yourself to sleep every night and Glimmer has found Adora sobbing in her own room multiple times since then. We love you guys, which is why we are telling you this - _get it together!_ ” I flinched at the sternness in his voice. “You, Y/N, are going to _talk_ to her, and fix this, or so help me, the Horde will be the _least_ of your problems,” he said. I blinked at him. Bow had never been like this with me. He was usually so gentle and quiet. I could tell he wasn’t being mean, he was genuinely concerned, but it was still a shock. Angry Bow? 

“I-I, but I- don’t even know where she is…” I managed to breathe out, trying to get over the surprise of a scolding Bow. He narrowed his eyes, grabbed me by the shoulders, and spun me around. 

“The same place Adora always goes to sulk - by the lake. Now _go!”_ he said, and shoved me towards the general area of where the lake was. I turned around to blink at him. 

“But, what - what do I say?” I asked, my voice quiet. Bow’s expression softened and he gave me a warm smile. 

“The truth Y/N. Tell her the truth,” he said, and shooed me away. Right. The truth. What truth? I started walking towards the lake anyways. With each step my thoughts turned more chaotic. I kept remembering every little moment with Adora: the first time we met, our first training session and how surprised she’d been at the fact that I won. I remembered our first date and how nervous we both were, but especially Adora. She’d tried to open a door for me and it took her three tries to realize it was push not pull. I remembered every little moment we’d shared over the past year. The first kiss, the first _I love you._ It all came crashing down on top of me, images of her flooding my mind until my heart was in overdrive. Strangely, the reminder wasn’t exactly happy. I felt hurt and angry. She’d walked away from all that because of one mistake that wasn’t ever her fault. Bow was right: Adora was an idiot. But she was _my_ idiot, and I wasn’t done fighting for her. 

My feet subconsciously took me to the lake, the water twinkling silver under the glow of the moonlight. There was a figure leaning up against the tree that overlooked Bright Moon Lake. The glint of the moon also shone off her blonde hair as it blew in the wind. It wasn’t in its usual ponytail, but messily falling over her shoulders. I clenched my fists and started stomping over. She heard me and turned around, her big steel blue eyes rimmed with red. She had been crying. It was almost enough to stop my war path. Almost. 

“Y-Y/n, what are you doing here? I don’t think we should talk…” she mumbled, stepping away, but I just picked up my pace. 

“Agreed. _You_ are gonna _listen,”_ I said, practically growling. Adora stumbled back a bit, but I was quick to grab the collar of her shirt and push her against the tree. My other arm was resting next to her shoulder, cutting off her escape route. Her eyes widened and cheeks flushed at the proximity and absolute lack of tact on my part. 

“W-what,” she started, but I narrowed my eyes at her, effectively silencing the question. 

“You have some real _nerve,_ Princess. After a _year_ of being together, of all your _I love yous_ and promises, you just _walk away?_ ” my voice was anything but angry. It was calm, steady - dangerous, and Adora knew it. Her face paled and breathing turned shallow. She gained back her confidence though, blue eyes searching e/c. We were toe to toe, gazes locked, two immovable forces. I was a couple inches taller than her, but she was standing a little higher on the hill, which brought our faces to the same level. The air crackled with electricity, sparks flying off me, and Adora’s eyes starting to glow. 

“I _had_ to walk away! I hurt you! I - I could have done much worse,” her voice cracked a little, but she regained her composure quickly, keeping her eyes trained on mine. I softened my gaze and brought my hands up to cup her cheeks. Adora’s eyes involuntarily fluttered at the contact, her body leaning forward. 

‘ _We always gravitate towards each other.’_

“But you didn’t. You came back to me. That’s what we always do: we come back to each other no matter what, Adora,” I whispered, fighting to keep my voice steady. My hands, however, shook as I cradled her face. Her gaze dropped to our feet, and her hands reached up to gently take hold of my wrists. It’d been so long since I held her, since I felt the warmth and comfort of her presence. “At least… that’s what I thought… but you walked away,” the words died in my throat, barely audible. Adora was close enough that she caught them though, and when her eyes looked back up to mine they were raging with so much emotion it stole my breath. 

“Y/N, you don’t understand. I _had_ to. I - I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you…” 

“So you left me instead?” Adora’s eyes darkened to slate gray, tears forming at the corners. My words had cut deep, and I knew it, but it was the truth. She had left. That hurt more than anything She-Ra could have possibly done. 

“ _Please,_ I didn’t want to. You have to understand that I never wanted to,” she pleaded, her fingers tightening around my wrists as her breathing became more labored. We were both openly crying now, our tears mixing together as they dripped onto the green grass. 

“Then why did you? We could have worked it out. You know that. You know that as long as we’re together, we can make it through anything, Adora, but you didn’t even give me the _chance,”_ I whispered, my hands falling from her face and hanging limply at my sides. The fight had been drained out of me. Now I just felt exhausted again.

‘ _I’ll chase after her forever if I have to.’_

“I - I was so _scared_ . I saw you collapse, and it was _my_ fault. I wanted to protect you, so I thought maybe-” a choked sob cut her off and she had to look away. I stepped back. It hurt to do so, but I ignored it. 

“Just answer me one question, Adora,” I said, and she looked up at me again, blinking through the tears. Her body was shaking now, blond hair messily falling in front of her face. Her cheeks were flushed, pink lips quivering. I believed she was scared. I believed she thought she was protecting me, but I still couldn’t get the distant, cold stare of her eyes as she walked away out of my head. I couldn’t forget the finality in the words she’d said: _we’re done._

“Anything,” she whispered, hands balled into fists. I took a deep breath, willing my heart to subside into a steadier pace. It paid no heed. 

“Do you still love me?” I asked, just a whisper, broken and fearful. I couldn’t get the words out of my head. 

_‘We’re done. Goodbye. Goodbye. I screamed - she walked away.’_

Adora gasped, her eyes widening. The faint silver light of the moon reflected off them. 

_‘So pretty. So sad. Goodbye.’_

I felt my own body shake violently. We stood like that for a moment, suspended in so much tension and hurt, gravity felt stronger. Adora stepped forward, one hand reaching for the collar of my borrowed hoodie, and the other wrapping around my waist. She pulled me towards her and crashed our lips together. I whimpered at the sudden harsh contact, but tangled one hand in her messy hair and cupped her jaw with the other, tilting it slightly and deepening the kiss. It was sweet, but desperate, filled with longing and regret. 

‘ ** _I’m so sorry.’_ **

**_‘_** _I missed you.’_

 _‘_ **_I need you.’_ **

**_‘_** ** _I love you.’_ **

Our lips kept shifting against each other: she pulled, I chased, we danced. Adora’s hands were holding me tighter, one hand clawing at the fabric of my hoodie, the other gently pressed against the back of my neck. I moved my arms underneath hers and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her up slightly and trapping her against the tree and myself. Adora sighed against my lips, and I smiled into the kiss. I could feel both our hearts hammering wildly against each other, the space between us gone, but she still felt impossibly far away. She managed to spin us around without breaking the contact, my back against the bark and her body leaning against mine, every plane and curve perfectly familiar. Two pieces of the same puzzle, two worlds trapped in an unbalanced pull, destined to collide. Tears passed between our lips, hers and mine, we were both shaking. 

‘ ** _Stay with me.’_ **

**_‘ Promise me.’_ **

**_‘Forever.’_ **

We were running out of air, our lips swollen from tugging and pulling, needing the other with a kind of desperation that left us both dizzy. Our hands wandered and clutched at fabric, bringing us closer, verifying the other was there. This was real. Finally. 

‘ ** _I’m here.’_ **

**_‘I always will be.’_ **

Adora pulled away, resting her hands against my cheeks, brushing away stray tears with her thumbs. I kept my fingers curled around the fabric of her jacket, my knuckles white. We gasped for air, hot breath mingling between us. 

“I never stopped loving you, Y/N,” she whispered against my lips, leaving soft, sweet kisses against them. I felt unsteady, my legs weak and mind foggy, so I held onto Adora. She was here, in my arms. I was home. I kissed her again, gentle this time, allowing the slow rhythm to go as it pleased, memorizing the feel of her lips against mine. When we parted, Adora chuckled quietly, her hands trailing down my back and holding me in place. 

“Then stop leaving. I know you were scared. I understand you were trying to protect me, and - thank you. For trying to protect me, not for leaving,” Adora smiled guiltily, her eyes twinkling that dazzling shade of blue again. There was nothing quite like it, no one quite like her. “But… let me have a say in how you try to do that. We’re a team. It’s you and me until the end of time,” I whispered, breathing quietly. Adora leaned back slightly. 

“I know it’s just… I - I put you in danger. I _hurt you,_ Y/N,” she mumbled in a tiny voice. I reached for her hand and interlocked our fingers. 

“That wasn’t you. It was the corrupted tech. Sometimes these things will happen. I know the dangers of fighting in this war and of being with She-Ra, but I signed up for all of it when I told you I loved you. I meant it. I want all of it - the beautiful quiet days when it’s just you and me snuggling in bed. The scary days when it seems like the whole world is on fire, and we’re at the center of it. The days of joy, and those of fear and pain too. I want all of it, Adora. I want a whole life with you, by your side, through anything and everything. I want all of you,” she whimpered and sniffled; her eyes screwed shut. 

“But She-Ra…” 

“Is a part of you, but not all of you. Underneath the sword and the magic and all that, is a girl with a heart of gold who can do _anything._ She is stronger than She-Ra, not because of power, but because of the way she loves. She’s my Princess, my _everything._ No matter what, I’ll always come back to her, to you… just promise me you’ll do the same?” I asked, cradling Adora’s face in my trembling hands. She looked at me with so much love and tenderness my heart felt realigned - it had found its song again. 

“I promise. I love you so much, I’m so sorry I-” she started crying again, her lips in a pout. I gently pulled her into a hug, leaning my cheek against the side of her head and whispering sweet nothings into her ear to calm her down. She did, sniffling every once in a while and nuzzling my neck. I could feel tears against my skin. 

“Of course I forgive you. I love you, Princess,” I said, rubbing her back. Adora clung to me and buried her face in my hoodie. 

“I was such an idiot…” she murmured and I chuckled, pursing my lips. 

“Well… yeah,” I said, and Adora groaned, playfully punching my arm. 

“Unhelpful, dork.” 

“Mmm, your dork though.” 

“Promise?” 

“Always,” I said, wrapping my arm around her waist, and walking back towards the castle. Adora took my arm, threw it over her shoulder, and intertwined our fingers again, placing a kiss to my knuckles. I smiled at her. She was back. I had her back. 

“What happened to your hands?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a weight on my chest and something tickling my nose. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and looked down. Adora was snoring away, her body thrown on top of me with limbs splayed out messily. The sheets were a tangled nest around us, and her soft blond hair was tickling my nose. I shook my head and combed my fingers through it, drawing lazy patterns on her back with the other hand. She stirred and threw her own hand up haphazardly. It landed with a slap across my face. 

“Mmff, go back to sleep,” she grumbled, and I laughed quietly. That only woke her up more. She got up, plopped down next to me, reached for my arm, and draped it across her waist as she scooted back. She whined some more and linked her fingers with mine. 

“Love you,” I whispered against her ear, pulling her closer and bringing the sheets to cover us. She groaned, but smiled anyways. 

“Love you too.” 

**_‘I found you’_ **


	11. I Promise Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I felt bad about all the angst, so here's a sequel to Promise Me. It's all just cheese and fluff, I promise (aha).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same notes as the last two chapters: 
> 
> Reader has fire magic.   
> They met when She-Ra hit them over the head with her sword.   
> 'Italics' = reader's thoughts.   
> 'Bold Italics' = Adora's thoughts.   
> 'Bold underlined Italics' = both of their thoughts. 
> 
> Love,   
> Caspian ❤️

We won. Horde Prime was gone: no more fighting, no more running, no more  _ fear.  _ It still felt strange. Etheria had only known this newfound peace for a couple of weeks, and for most of us it was an adjustment. We’d spent so long wrapped up in the war, constantly worrying and looking over our shoulder, afraid of what could happen at any moment… it was a stark change of pace. When I looked to my right though, Adora smiling sweetly as she held my hand, I felt a wave of gratitude and calm wash over me. It pushed away the echoes of fear and anxiety.

Adora and I walked along the lakeshore, our fingers laced together. Maybe it was a silly thing, but I always found it comforting: the way they fit together. It was a simple little gesture that anchored me: chased away any thoughts that weren’t of her, of peace, and love. It made me feel at home. I traced my thumb over her calloused knuckles. We both had them, along with a few scars, each with a story of its own. A little scar on my thumb came from the first time I met She-Ra. During our first encounter, she’d thought I was an enemy combatant, which is how I ended up with that scar and a concussion. Needless to say - it wasn’t exactly love at first sight. Well… at least not on her end apparently. Me? I’d been a prisoner to those ocean blue eyes since day one. Even if Adora did knock me out with her sword that day. I smiled at the thought: how far we’ve come. 

A cool wind swept through, making the starry night just a little chilly. That was also new - the stars. I’d grown to love the way they twinkled in Adora’s eyes. I was admiring her as she walked on the sand, her own messy blonde hair falling out of its usual ponytail. She looked so different: calm and happy. The breeze left a light blush across her nose and cheeks, and a gentle smile graced her lips. She pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders, her gaze set on the little diamonds above us. I’d never seen her so carefree, and I wanted to make more moments like these with her. Memories where it was just the two of us, suspended in our own little world. 

She started to stray a little, and I gently tugged her back so she wouldn’t walk into the water. Adora giggled, winking at me before continuing to look at the stars. My cheeks felt warm and I shook my head, a familiar fluttering sensation erupting in my chest. She squeezed my hand and pointed out random shapes she found in the sky, naming the ones that looked like animals. I nodded along and smiled, but my mind was a little preoccupied with the small red velvet box in my pocket. 

I was nervous. Panicked, really, because today I was going to ask Adora a very important question. I’d known for months that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, but… it just never seemed like the right time to ask. Of course, I understood: there was a war going on and Etheria needed She-Ra, but now that was all over…now it was just Adora and I. Hopefully, the two of us - forever. I squeezed her hand back, my thumb caressing the ridges and valleys of her knuckles. She turned to look at me, and I felt my heart triple its rhythm, beating frantically against my chest. Her soft gaze left me breathless: kindness and love radiating from it. Every time our eyes met I felt lost at sea: drifting away in thoughts and dreams of a future next to her. I was happily delirious with love, and I knew it. She smirked, one elegant eyebrow quirking up. 

“What are you looking at?” she asked, pulling me towards her. I chuckled and tilted my head to the side, memorizing every delicate curve of her face, every tiny little freckle dotting her nose - everything about her. 

“You. You’re beautiful,” I whispered, and Adora blushed, her face and ears turning as red as her jacket. She laughed shyly and tugged me forward, leaning her forehead against mine. 

“Thank you. You are too, Babe” she breathed, fluttering her eyes shut. We stood there for a moment, content in each other’s presence. However, my thoughts kept drifting towards the velvet box; the little thing burning a hole in my pocket. I took a step back, nodding further down the shore. A familiar tree stood on a hill, wrapped in fairy lights, and a blue blanket underneath it. Bronze lanterns placed on the corners kept it from blowing away in the wind. The speaker leaning against the tree played soft music, some of it lost to the lapping of the waves. 

“Come with me for a minute?” I asked, slowly walking towards the cozy nook. Blood was rushing to my head and my hands felt cold. Adora furrowed her brows, confusion settling between them in the form of a crinkle. 

“Sure… is everything alright?” I nodded, smiling warmly at her. I let go of her hand, wrapping my arm around her waist, holding her close to me as we walked uphill. She leaned into the embrace, nuzzling my neck for a moment. I never wanted to let her go. 

“You remember a few months ago? Things… weren’t so great between us,” I whispered and Adora frowned. I kissed her temple, reassuring her that this wasn’t a sad conversation, “No, my Love, it’s ok. We found each other again here, and we promised to always come back.” 

“Yeah… I’m - I’m still sorry though. I shouldn’t have pushed you away,” she sighed, unshed tears catching the moonlight. I kept walking, holding her a little tighter and kissing her cheek. 

“That was a long time ago, and I forgive you. You were just trying to protect me… even if I question your choice of strategy, Princess of Power,” she playfully scoffed at this, some of the tension leaving her shoulders. I smirked and continued our slow trek. “Do you remember what I told you though? Of how I wanted to be with you?” I asked, and Adora’s smile returned. Her eyes softened, and she leaned against me a little more as we made it to the fluffy blue blanket under the tree. The music was still quiet, just quietly filling the air. 

I stood in front of Adora, my finger guiding her chin up to look at me. Her smile widened and she reached for my other hand. “You told me you wanted a life with me… no matter what,” her voice faltered a little, breaking with emotion. My hands shook as I cradled her beautiful face, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“I meant it. I do want a life with you, Adora. Actually I- I want  _ forever _ with you, and I was hoping...” I stepped back, taking a deep breath and pulling the little box out of my pocket. She gasped as I kneeled in front of her. The beating of my heart grew so erratic I was afraid I’d pass out before asking the question. “I was hoping that perhaps we could start now? The truth is - heh, well - you’re my everything, Princess. You are my light when the shadows grow heavy and I feel myself being swallowed by darkness. You are my hope when the world seems lost and I lost with it. You are every beat of my heart, both the cause of its rhythm and the reason for its song. I - I can’t imagine a life without you, Adora, and honestly - I never want to. I want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up to your goofy half-awake smiles. I want to stand by your side through the good and the bad, and everything in between. I want to live the rest of this crazy adventure with you and only  _ you _ ...so,” I took another shaky breath, blinking the tears away from my eyes. I opened the box. I asked the question. “Adora - will you marry me?” It was barely above a whisper, but I knew she’d heard it… well maybe not over the thunderous hammering of my heart. 

She had tears in her eyes too, a watery smile adorning her lips. The hand intertwined with mine trembled - I didn’t know who was shaking more. “Yes. I - I love you so much Y/N, yes,” she said chuckling. I stood up, grinning stupidly and holding the ring between my fingers. It was, with purposeful irony, a triple princess cut: an aquamarine flanked my two smaller diamonds. The silver moonlight glittered off the gems and the golden band as I held it in my hand. It was a small gesture, but carried immense meaning. Not of ownership or property - a promise: I will  _ always  _ be with you. 

“Really?” Adora laughed at my goofy expression, her head tilting to the side as she cupped my jaw with her right hand, her thumb caressing my cheek. 

“Of course I’ll marry you, dork. Y/N, you’re my everything too,” she breathed, and I felt tears drip off my chin. With a trembling hand I slid the ring over her finger. We were both a sniffling mess. “It’s beau-mmph!” Adora went to say but I cut her off with a bruising kiss, wrapping my arms around her waist and lifting her up. I spun around a few times, Adora laughing against my lips until she melted into it, soft warm lips falling into a familiar dance, a secret chase between the two of us. We knew each other so well, knew every push and pull. I knew her heart and she mine, I treasured hers like the most precious thing the universe held. I offered her mine: it was bruised and battered, too many scars to recount their stories, but it was hers - always was, always will be. I trusted that with each day she held it, it would mend a little more. It was a strange sort of magic, how our souls filled the cracks of the other’s with love and understanding. 

**_‘_ ** **In this moment - we are infinite.’**

I set her down and buried my face in her neck, the trademark red jacket stained with a few tears. I hugged her as tight as I could without hurting her. “I love you so much,” I whispered, pulling back and peppering her face with kisses, “I love you, I love you, I love you!” I said and Adora laughed, ha rosy tint spreading from her neck to the tips of her ears. It made her eyes turn that shocking shade of blue that made my knees weak and breath stutter. She kissed both my hands, then draped them around her shoulders. Adora looked at me with so much love and tenderness, I practically melted against her. 

_ 'Is this real? Finally...after all this time?’  _

_ ‘ _ **_It’s you and me, until the end of the world.’_ **

Adora wrapped her arms around me, holding me flush against her and kissed me again: this time gentler: slow, full of secret promises of forever and a kind of love I hadn’t known existed until I met her. Perhaps this was a mystery only found once in lifetime: in the chase of her lips, in the song of her voice, in the safe haven of her love. It didn’t last long enough, our inconvenient need for air pulling us apart. No matter. We had forever to compensate for it. 

“I love you so much too. I’m sorry for what happened - it was stupid. I was kind of stupid...” 

“Hey-” I frowned, tangling my hands in her soft hair. 

“It’s true, and I was wrong. I want you with me. I  _ need _ you with me, by my side, always. People think that She-Ra gives me strength, that she’s what makes me a hero, but that’s not true. You’re my strength, Y/N. You ground me. You give me the courage and hope to keep going, you remind me of who I am, not just She-Ra, but Adora. You love  _ me _ first. You see all of me: my past, my mistakes… yet you choose to stay. I - I can’t thank you enough for that. I don’t know that I could ever thank you enough, but I promise you this: I promise forever. I will always come back to you. I will always love you,” she said, her arms pulling me closer though there was no space between us to begin with. I smiled, buzzing with peace, excitement, and unconditional love for the woman in my arms. 

“I will always love you too. I promise - forever,” I whispered against her lips, and she left a few kisses against them, smiling after each one. The lights and stars shone above us; they seemed to twinkle a little brighter now. Music continued to play quietly, the gentle melody of waves mixing with it. “Hey,” I stepped back, offering my hand to her, “dance with me?” 

Adora grinned, shaking her head, but she took my hand, the other resting against my neck. I could feel the coolness of the ring against my skin, and it made me smile like an idiot. There was another ring in the box and I pulled it out, holding it in the palm of my hand. This one matched hers: a complimenting piece of the same promise. Adora’s eyes brightened when she saw it. 

“May I?” she asked and I nodded offering the other ring. She slipped it onto my finger, holding my hand in hers. I grinned dumbly at the matching set, at the future they symbolized. Adora ran her thumb over it before draping her arm over my shoulder. I winked at her, taking her right hand in mine and laying the other on her hip. She raised her eyebrow, the smirk back in its full charm. “Does this make you my knight in shining armor?” 

I chuckled and shook my head, gently swaying with her. “Oh, Princess. I’m pretty sure you saved me… well, after you gave me a concussion,” I whispered, leaning my forehead against hers again, our warm breaths intermingling between us. She pulled me closer, an embarrassed blush on her cheeks as both her arms were lazily thrown over my shoulder. 

“I apologized for that!” 

“I know I know, and I forgave you. What can I say? I quite literally fell for you, my beautiful golden hero,” Adora laughed, her hand mindlessly playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. 

“You are a hopeless romantic, you know that?” I grinned. 

“This is true, but only for you,” she sighed happily and buried her face in my neck. We continued dancing slowly, not really following any particular song. Both of us were lost in each other, content to just be close, to breathe in this peaceful moment full of hopes, dreams, and secret promises. That is until...

“THE RINGS! GLIMMA! THEY ARE WEARING THE RINGS! SHE SAID YES!” Sea-Hawk hollered from somewhere in the castle. 

“SEA-HAWK  _ SHUT UP _ ! THEY ARE HAVING A MOMENT!” Glimmer shouted back, and I was pretty sure my old pirate friend was sniffling. Adora and I cracked up, laughing at their antics. We headed back towards the castle after a few moments, deciding we should probably put Sea-Hawk out of his misery of anticipation. She tugged me towards her, one strong arm encircling my waist as she kissed my cheek. I returned the gesture, grinning at her. I pulled away and sprinted up the steps. She whined and laughed, chasing after me: this was the start of our next great adventure. 

**_‘I love you.’_ **

_ ‘I love you.’  _

**_‘I promise you. Forever.’_ **


	12. Scheming Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora refuses to go to sleep. Reader comes up with an elaborate scheme to get She-Ra some much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said *fluff*. 🤓 
> 
> Love,   
> Caspian ❤️

I stared at the clock. Oh, how it taunted me. It was almost midnight, the silver rays of moonlight sneaking into the dimly lit room. Despite the hour, I could still hear the shuffling of papers in the living room, an occasional grunt of frustration accompanying it. Adora was still working, something about strategies for rebuilding. I knew it was important stuff, but I also knew she hadn’t slept all week working on this. A huff fell from my lips as my socked feet hit the cold floor. I wrapped a blanket around my shoulders, holding it tight, and wandered out the bedroom. Adora was sitting on the ground, between the couch and coffee table, hunched over a mess of papers and scratching her head. The tip of her tongue peeked out the corner of her mouth, and I didn’t need to see her to know she had that crinkle on her forehead. She adjusted the lamp on the coffee table to see better. Now, if I asked her to come to bed she’d just shut me down with the whole “in a bit, Babe” routine. I’d heard that three times already. No… this needed a special touch of subtlety. I needed to convince  _ her  _ it was bedtime. I needed to sneak a snuggle. 

Grinning mischievously, I quietly approached my girlfriend, my muffled steps and her focused attention making me invisible. Once I had successfully snuck up on the target, I sat down behind her, my legs on either side. Adora spared me a glance and a tiny smile, but continued trying to figure out whatever problem was haunting her. No matter. I was patient, persuasive, and on a mission. 

“Mm, hey,” she mumbled, writing something on a crumpled piece of paper. Apparently, she had taken a bit of anger out on it before realizing she needed whatever information it contained. She was tidy and organized, painfully so, until she got really frustrated. Then she would regret messing up her hard work of classification systems and color coding. I smiled, wrapping one arm around her tummy and crossing the other one on her chest, my hand on her shoulder. I gently pulled her back, just enough to make my presence known, but not alert of my schemes. The blanket now partially draped over her, a drift of cool air breaking my little bubble of comfort, but Adora relaxed just a touch at the sudden warmth and affection. Good good - the plan is working. 

“Hi,” I whispered, pushing her lovely golden locks aside and nuzzling her neck. I trailed a few gentle kisses from her shoulder to the tip of her ear. She was blushing, her soft skin getting just a little warmer with each caress. I held back the grin threatening to break out across my face. Adora laughed quietly, leaning back a little more, falling into my trap. 

“Why do I get the feeling you’re up to no good?” she asked, and I shrugged, squeezing her gently, my thumb lazily drawing tiny circles on her shoulder. I could see a smile tugging at her lips from the corner of my eye. I couldn’t get caught now, her focus already crumbling at the edges. 

“Me? Nooo. I’m just loving you… am not allowed to do that anymore?” I asked, making sure the pout was evident in my voice. Even the Great She-Ra couldn’t hold long against the pout. She turned her head to the side, my cheek against her shoulder as I looked up at her through long lashes. Her features softened into that angelic, warm smile that made me a little dizzy. Steel-blue eyes brightened, gray giving way to an ocean blue - her gaze carried equal depth. Gosh, I’d been lost in it since the moment I met her. She dropped the pen and laid her hand against the one I had curled against her tummy, the fabric of her shirt caught between my fingers. 

Her thumb ran across my knuckles as she pressed a kiss to my head. “Aww, of course you are. You’re my Sunshine,” she cooed, the rosy blush across her cheeks intensifying. I felt my own face grow warmer, the tips of my ears dangerously close to flying with sparks. It was an unfortunate little tell. No no no!  _ I  _ was the sweet-talker here; I couldn’t get distracted. I see your games, Adora, and I raise you. My arms tightened just a bit more, pulling her closer, flush against my chest. I scrunch my eyes shut and wiggled my nose. It always made Adora melt because she thought I looked like a bunny. Tonight was no different, a quiet chuckle tumbling from her lips. “Cutie,” she whispered, booping my nose with her finger. I smiled, hiding my face in the crook of her neck. She always smelled like vanilla and honey; it was soothing, like a warm hug. 

“Heh, I know,” Adora playfully rolled her eyes, a smirk playing on her lips. I just grinned and pressed another kiss to her shoulder, lingering a little longer this time. She leaned her head back against my own shoulder, pulling me and the blanket tighter around her. Ah, victory was near. “What you working on, Princess?” I asked, consciously speaking in a lower, smoother pitch. It worked; Adora took a couple seconds to respond this time. She was slowly but surely slipping away. 

“Hmm? Oh, just some planning for helping a few villages. They need help rebuilding, and Glimmer and I need to find a way to get the resources. I should be done soon, if - if you wanna stay?” she asked, her breathing starting to mellow out. I rested my hand a little lower on her shoulder. My fingers delicately traced the curve of her collarbone, the muscles of her neck, before I cupped her jaw, ever so slightly tilting it up. Her eyes were no longer on the papers, and Adora blinked a few times, seemingly trying to wake herself up. I had to bite back the grin. No use, Princess. You’re mine now, muahahaha.  _ Ahem _ . Anyways. 

“Mkay, I stay,” I whispered, placing feather-light kisses on her neck. Well, a little bit of fire magic never hurt nobody. I warmed my hands and lips just a touch while doing this. Was it an unfair advantage? Perhaps, but my questionable techniques had good intentions. Adora hummed happily, before picking up her pen again. It was clumsy though. She went back to looking over papers and figuring out how to help the good people of Etheria. That was my Princess - a hero through and through. Right now, however, she was a very stressed out and sleep-deprived hero and I couldn’t have that. Plus, I wasn’t sure how safe wielding the Sword of Power would be in half-sleep delirium. I scooted back a little, trailing my hands to the back of Adora’s shoulders. She sighed sleepily. 

“I-” she started, probably asking me to stop being so distracting. Not likely, She-Ra. I began kneading the tight, overworked muscles in her neck and shoulders. Whatever she was going to say was quickly forgotten. To her credit: she did try so very hard to keep working, her hand fighting to keep hold of the pen. She blinked rapidly, face twisted in an attempt at concentration. She was persistent, but I was stubborn. A few more minutes of massaging the knots and kinks out of her back, I heard the distinct muffled thud of the pen falling. Adora’s arms fell limply at her sides and her head tipped back. “Babe, I know exactly what you’re doing,” she mumbled. 

I grinned like an idiot. It no longer mattered that she knew. The damage had been done. Concentration? Never heard of her. “Who, little old me? I just thought you looked a bit tense, my Love,” I whispered quietly, just loud enough for her to hear in the quiet bubble of drowsiness we’d created. Adora slumped against my chest, and I moved my hands up into her hair. 

“Noo, you are trouble. I - I have to wooork,” she said in that adorable cutesy voice she got when she was delirious with sleep. I chuckled, weaving my fingers through her hair and pressing gentle circles against her temples. Her eyes fluttered shut and I leaned down, leaving a trail of soft, warm kisses across her neck and the side of her jaw. Adora took a long deep breath, then another - three,  _ aaaand …  _ she’s gone. I felt her body turn to almost dead weight, melting into a sleepy puddle in my arms. I smirked in triumph. Adora was stubborn, but I was patient and loved her too much to watch her go on like this. I gently and quietly shuffled around, picking her up in my arms and heading back towards the bedroom. Adora nuzzled into my chest, a sleepy little smile playing on her lips. She was too cute for words; I shook my head and laid her on the bed. It took an incredible amount of delicacy, quickness, and mumbling of sweet nothings to get her changed into pajamas and tucked into bed, but I managed. 

I slipped into bed myself, turning off the lights in the process. A few moments later I felt Adora shift, an arm and a leg draped over me as she buried her face in my neck. I turned over, throwing my own arm around her waist and pulling her closer. 

“Mmm  _ you - youuu  _ are a troublemaker… but I love you,” she breathed into the sliver of space between us. I smirked and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. It was soft and sweet and filled with the kind of love that drove me to create elaborate schemes just to get her to sleep. I hummed happily, the sound vibrating deep in my chest and I felt Adora smile against my lips. 

“I love you too, Princess. Good night,” I whispered and she mumbled something incoherent in reply, sleep already whisking her away. I shook my head and combed my fingers through her soft hair, feeling her breathing even out and grow deeper. Adora took care of the world every single day. Sometimes, she needed to be reminded she was worthy of that same kind of care too. 


	13. Boxes, Love, and Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the whole "fill this box with things you love" shenanigan. Adora is a dork with a big heart but a small box. Reader is a fool for their Princess. No shame in that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a tough week, so here's some mindless cheesy fluff. Yes, I know it's Tuesday. 
> 
> Love,  
> Caspian ❤️

I lounged in my hammock, the early afternoon sun filtering through the trees above. My fluffy blanket wrapped me up in a cocoon of drowsiness. It made reading difficult. Somehow, I managed, following along Harry’s adventures. Taking a deep breath in, I smiled at the sound of rustling leaves and gentle waves. I could feel Sleep tugging at the edges of my consciousness, luring me in. I was about ready to give in to the overwhelming power of naps, but a cute little grumble woke me up. Peeking over the side of the hammock, I spotted Adora walking towards me, a box held in her arms. She was staring at it in confusion, the tip of her tongue peeking out of the corner of her mouth. As she got closer I also noticed the wrinkle between her eyebrows. Ah - the Crinkle: a sure sign of frustration. The Princess of Power slowed her stomping, looking up at me. Her features relaxed a little, steel blue eyes sparkling beautifully. She shuffled over and poked my hammock, assaulting me with the infamous puppy-dog eyes: pouty lips and everything. Pfft. As if that was necessary. I smiled, pulling the side of the hammock down and scooting back. Adora grinned for a moment, before plopping down with a huff. Her shoulders slumped as she stared dejectedly at the box. 

“Hi…” she whispered. I could actually _hear_ the pout. I replied with a chuckle, brushing some of the stray blonde curls away from her face. Gosh, she was so pretty… I'm just making observations here. 

“Hey you. What’s up?” I asked. Adora whined and held up her box for me to see. I peered inside but it was empty. “Uh… you don’t like your box?” 

“ _Nooo_ , it’s not that. Perfuma is making us do this positivity exercise. We have to fill this box with things we love, but I don’t think I can do that…” I frowned, placing my hand on her arm and squeezing gently. Adora swung her legs, and the hammock followed the motion. Her eyes remained on the box of apparent disappointment. 

“Well that’s sweet of her, but why can’t you fill your box?” I asked. Adora pouted something fierce, her eyes wandering from me to the box and back again. She lifted the box up, flipped it, and gently put it over my head. Naturally, I couldn’t see anything, but I heard her hum. 

“I don’t think you’ll fit in it,” she said, her tone entirely serious. The hazy spell of my almost-afternoon-nap was broken, and I felt my heart do a funny flip in my chest. My face felt warm and a stupid grin formed on my lips. I peeked from under the box, and Adora looked back at me. Her eyes twinkled a brilliant shade of sky-blue, the particular hue of when she felt happy and playful. She had that adorable expression on her face: soft eyes, a goofy grin, and her head tilted just a little to the side. The few hairs that had fallen out of her ponytail tumbled back out, framing her face. Ahem, amending my earlier statement: she was ridiculously _beautiful_. Sometimes it actually kind of hurt. I felt my face flush in embarrassment. 

“ You… I -” the words stumbled from my lips. Once upon a time, I never got tongue tied or at a loss for words. Since I met Adora? It became my gold-medaling Olympic sport. “Oh, come here you _dork,”_ I gushed, gently setting the book and box aside. Adora smirked, that insufferably cocky smile, and shuffled closer. Her own cheeks were pink when I pulled her by the collar of her jacket and kissed her. She giggled before returning it. Much like the afternoon, it was lazy and playful. I felt her hands cup my face, her thumbs stroking the warm skin of my cheeks. It was a simple, quiet moment between the two of us, but those were the ones I cherished the most. No war, no training, no busyness for once. Just a cool summer afternoon in Brightmoon and this precious dork in my arms. 

Adora went to pull back, her hands falling away from my face, but I tugged on her jacket and kept her in place. “Mmm no. Not yet,” she raised an eyebrow and giggled, our noses almost touching. I left a few chaste kisses on her soft lips, smiling after each one. Eventually we were both laughing too much and I leaned back in the hammock. Adora had a sleepy look in her eyes, the goofy grin impossibly bright. A rosy tint spread from her neck to the tips of her ears, the golden light of dusk making it look like she was glowing. I chuckled, booping her nose. She wiggled it and screwed her eyes shut. “Aww, _you,_ are the most adorable, precious princess Etheria has ever seen. And I love you very much,” Adora’s blush turned redder, and she groaned, burying her face in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her, one hand gently running through her soft blonde hair. 

“Stooooop nooo… and I love you too, Sunshine,” she mumbled against my shoulder. We stayed like that for a few peaceful moments, swinging in the hammock and enjoying each other’s company. I was dangerously close to drifting back to sleep, but Adora pulled away. I whined and made grabby hands. How dare she take my napping teddy away? She chuckled and shook her head, leaving a kiss on my hand. “Am serious though, I need to fill this box or Perfuma won’t give me chocolate! Have you had it? It’s amazing!” she said and I raised an eyebrow. 

“Princess, you’ve never had chocolate before?” Adora pursed her lips and blinked at me, big blue eyes wreaking havoc on my heart. “ _What?!_ Awww, that’s… actually kind of sad. You should have told me! I’ll make you some chocolate chip cookies and cocoa,” how did I not know Adora has never had chocolate?! I’m terrible. I couldn’t let her go on in this awful chocolate-less world. She beamed at me like I’d just offered to paint the sky with diamonds for her. Adora was beautiful and special like that. Though I wish I could give her the twinkling stars and the treasures of the sea, something as simple as cookies made her glow with excitement. I’d still try to give her the world, but, well - cookies were a start. 

“Really?!” she asked, holding my hand with both of hers and pressing it against her heart. I could feel its quick beating against my knuckles and I was about ready to explode. Criminal. Being that cute was absolutely, undoubtedly, positively _criminal._ It’s an assault on my life, your Honor! 

I cradled her face with my free hand, and she leaned into the touch, her eyes fluttering shut for a second. Gosh... Grayskull give me strength. “Of course. Anything for you, Princess,” I said and Adora shot forward, pressing a kiss to my lips that left me blinking in surprise. Was I smiling like an idiot? Yes, what of it? 

“Yay! Thank you! But seriously, I need to finish this assignment,” she said, pointing to the box. I picked it up and inspected it. Looking around, I had the box, the pencil I was using to write notes in the book, the book, and the hammock. The hammock had rope. Oh boy. 

“Adora…” 

“Hmm?” 

“I - are you really serious about me and the box?” I asked. Despite how unfairly adorable she was being, I could tell she actually sort of meant it. Adora set her jaw, her eyes narrowing slightly as she gave a fierce nod. _Oh boy._

“Yes. You - you’re the thing I love most,” she whispered, giving me that heart-stopping soft look that melted me into an useless puddle of love, willing to make an absolute idiot of myself for her. I sighed, picking her hand up and kissing her knuckles. 

“I love you too, Princess. Right then… help me take down the hammock,” and that, my friends, is how I ended up in front of Perfuma’s yoga class with a box coverall that said _Things Adora Loves_ in big, blocky red letters and little drawn hearts. _Sigh._ The things I do for this woman. At least Mermista was in a box too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Watching Legend of Korra*... why do I feel like I'm cheating on Adora? 🥺


	14. The Hero In My Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Night terrors, slight mentions of past trauma (Horde stuff - nothing graphic), anxiety, and panic attacks. If these are things which may be triggering for you, please skip this chapter. 
> 
> Angst, Hurt/Comfort: Adora has a nightmare about her past, and struggles with the effects of her previous battles. Reader is there to comfort her and remind her of how she is a hero, not just She-Ra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙈 I dunno, I just hate how Adora thinks She-Ra is better than her. It hurts me. This story loosely refers back to the events of You Idiot, I Love You, but you don't have to have read that. Anyways, bedtime angst. Bedtime fluff to come soon to a fanfic near you. 
> 
> Love,   
> Caspian ❤️

I woke up to thunder shaking the room. The sudden flash of lighting bled through the curtains. Though the thunder stopped, the bed continued shaking. I turned around, rubbing some of the grogginess away from my eyes. Adora was curled tightly into herself, her body trembling violently. She had her hands balled into fists, the grip so tight her knuckles turned white. Drops of sweat rolled down the back of her neck, and trails of tears glistened on her cheeks. She was pale and frowning, like something hurt. Adora whimpered in her sleep, and my heart clenched painfully. Her dark eyebrows were pinched together and her lips quivered. My drowsiness instantly lifted and I gently laid a hand on Adora’s shoulder, just barely a touch of pressure. I didn’t want to startle her further. 

“Adora? Hey Princess, wake up, you’re having a nightmare,” I whispered quietly, using my pinky finger to push the stray curls of hair out of her face. Sometimes touch made her fall deeper into her nightmares, so I refrained from holding her. The blonde hero kept thrashing in her sleep though, her breathing becoming more erratic with every passing minute. 

“No I - I have to do this alone, I have to-” she mumbled in her sleep. Adora kicked at the sheets and threw a wild punch. It would have hit me square in the face if I hadn’t ducked out of the way. Her voice trembled and she gasped, like she was running out of air. If she kept like that, she’d pass out. I gingerly took one of her flailing hands in mine and pressed her fingers against my chest, right over my heart. After a while, I learned that my heart beat could sometimes guide her out of whatever terror she was stuck in. 

I spoke to her softly, knowing that if she was startled out of this, it would only be worse. It wasn’t the first nightmare she had. After the war ended, they would happen almost every week, sometimes several times. The episodes were worse back then. She’d wake up screaming or crying, her chest heaving. I’d sit in front of her and offer my hand, desperate to help, to take that panic and pain away, but I knew she needed space during the process. Some nights I’d sit there in front of her for what felt like hours, silently crying with her. When she dreamt about the war, touching her made things worse. She’d lash out and sometimes hurt herself in the process, so I’d learn to wait for her to wake up. It killed me, but it was the only way she wouldn’t fall deeper into the nightmare and all the panic it brought. Eventually, she’d open her eyes. They were always stormy, dark gray surrounded by angry red. The usual brilliant blue lost in the hurt of the moment she was reliving. Adora would focus on me after a few seconds, and I’d gently guide her hand to rest over my heart. I would calm down my breathing, fighting against the desperation and heartbreak of seeing her in that state. The steady rhythm would soothe her after a bit, ground her back in the moment instead of her dreams. 

Tonight was much like the earlier episodes. Adora woke up gasping for breath, her eyes wild and unfocused. I sat down in front of her, wiping the tears away from my own cheeks with the sleeve of my shirt. The hero blinked a few times, her gaze settling on me. She was ghostly pale, blonde curls sticking to her face. I smiled weakly and held out my other hand like I always did, letting her know I was there. Adora sighed and took my hand limply in hers, a few shivers still running through her body. I shuffled back to sit next to her and guided her to lay down with me. She curled up and nuzzled into my shoulder. Her arm and leg were thrown over me, and I wrapped her up in my arms. We laid in silence for a few minutes, the only sound coming from the storm outside. Raindrops drummed against the windows, but the rolls of thunder were becoming scarcer. The storm was getting further away. 

I ran one hand up and down Adora’s back, feeling the tight muscles relaxing slowly. My other hand was tangled in her hair, gently brushing it back. I kissed the top of her head a few times, holding her as close to me as I could. She started to calm down, her breathing evening out. 

“I’m sorry,” Adora whispered into my shirt. I frowned and shook my head, pulling away from her so we were facing each other. I took her hand in mine and brushed my lips against her knuckles. 

“You never have to apologize for that. I just… I just wish I could do more to help you,” I replied. 

Adora smiled sadly, her eyes still puffy and red from crying. I hated seeing her like that. I hated the fact that she still relieved all the pain from the war, from the Horde, from everything she’d been through. It tore me up inside. I wanted to help, but nothing would ever be enough. All I could do was be there for her. I couldn’t take the nightmares away, but I could stand by her side as she went through her healing journey. No matter what, on the good days and the dark days, I would be there. Always. 

“You do help. By being here… with me,” she breathed, scooting closer to me. I pulled her into my arms, so she was practically on top of me. Our legs tangled up as she pressed her forehead against my chest. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” I asked quietly. Some nights talking helped her, others she would just want to curl up and go back to sleep. Either way, it was always her choice and I never pushed her to share if she didn’t want to. Healing would come, but it would be at her pace and in her own way. 

Adora remained quiet for a moment longer and pressed a kiss to my heart. I blushed and cradled her closer. “It was the same one as usual. The … the Heart. Everything was going dark, but I could still hear you. I could hear everything, but I just - I couldn’t…” her voice broke, a tear rolling down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb and let out a shaky breath. That moment was etched into my mind as well, seeing Adora there, barely breathing… it broke something so deep inside me I didn’t feel like myself anymore. I’d been lost in a moment of panic so overwhelming everything felt too heavy, too much, too  _ cruel.  _ A whimper got caught in my throat, the images barreling to the front of my mind like it was yesterday. It’s been two years. I didn’t speak, letting Adora decide if she wanted to continue or not. “I thought, after everything - I’d lost. I couldn’t be the hero they wanted me to be…I - I failed,” Adora choked and I couldn’t stop the tears from running down my own face. 

I gently guided Adora’s chin up so that she would look at me. There was so much pain swirling in her eyes, still stormy and glistening. It drove me crazy. Every time I saw her like that I wanted to scream at the universe and tear the whole thing apart for its unfairness. I wanted to manipulate time and change everything, to take all that pain away, but I couldn’t. I could only look into those beautiful eyes that’d captured my heart the very moment I saw them, and speak the truth. 

I gently cradled her face in my hands, and took a shaky breath. “Oh my Love, you’ve always been a hero. Even before She-Ra. It’s who you are. It’s your heart. You are  _ good  _ Adora. You love, care, and fight for others with everything you have. When the world is full of darkness, you shine brighter. You keep hope, and you inspire others to do the same. Sometimes, I don’t even know  _ how  _ you do it. How you carry so much on your shoulders, and you do it with grace and incredible strength. You,  _ Adora _ , not just She-Ra, are a hero because of who you are. But know that you don’t have to fight alone - ever. We’re all here for whatever may come: Bow, Glimmer, the other princesses, even Swifty, Max, and Melog,” Adora smiled a little at this. “And I’m here for you. Always. She-Ra may be Etheria’s hero, but  _ Adora _ will always be mine,” I whispered into the space between us. Adora’s eyes were watery, tears streaming down her face. She gasped and took a few steadying breaths. 

I felt my own body tremble, tears racing down my face, but I smiled. Adora blinked at me, her eyes searching mine. She’d only ever find love there. The blonde hero leaned down and caught my lips with hers. Adora tangled her hands in my messy hair and I pulled her closer, erasing any space between us. The saltiness of tears lingered on both our lips, but I didn’t mind. It was sweet, tender, electric, and desperate all at the same time: a beautiful chaos shared in secret. She pulled and I chased, and we crashed into each other again like waves against the rocky shore. We had our own gravity. It was an unseen force that reached into the deepest parts of our hearts and tangled them together, filling cracks with the love of the other. It was wild and gentle. A feeling so overwhelming and disorienting I didn’t know where in time we were, but I hoped this moment would last forever - that we would last forever. 

Adora pulled away, her lips swollen and cheeks rosy as she smiled sleepily. I pressed my forehead against hers. The air between us was hot, gasping breaths intermingling. “I love you,” she murmured quietly, her hands resting on my neck. I chuckled, trapping her in my arms and peppering her face with lazy kisses. Adora giggled and squirmed in my arms. I relented and let her go. She shuffled to lay beside me and reached behind her back to grab my hand. Adora pulled it over herself and intertwined our fingers together, resting our hands against her tummy. 

“And I love you, Adora,” I whispered into her ear, curling around her and snuggling into her shoulder. “So much, my Princess,” she sighed and closed her eyes, giving my hand a squeeze. 

“We’ll get through this… right?” she asked, her voice timid and laced with the huskiness of sleep. I kissed her cheek and nodded. 

“Yeah, we will. Together,” I replied. Adora fell asleep shortly after, this time, her breathing was calm and steady. I could feel the strong, slow rhythm of her heart against my own, each beat in perfect sync with the other’s. It eventually lulled me back to sleep too, and I fell into my own dreams. Rather than about our past, these were about our future. A future of happier days and endless nights falling asleep with the hero in my arms. 


	15. Save Me Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Save The Cat, but written from reader's perspective. Adora and reader are separated during a battle. Reader ends up in Lord Prime's clutches, and he plants a chip on them. Adora sets out to rescue reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few very important notes:  
> \- The following two chapters are heavily influenced by Noelle's transcripts for 'Save the Cat' and 'Heart Part 2' respectively. The first chapter follows the former transcript pretty closely. All direct dialogue is cited at the bottom of each chapter. I do NOT own She-Ra, or anything related to it. I most certainly am NOT the original creator of either 'Save the Cat', 'Heart Part 2', or any other official piece of media for SPOP. This is purely a transformative insert fic based off of Noelle and the She-Ra writer's work.  
> \- This is a "chipped reader" request by Just_A_Dummy.  
> \- Standard insert fic format applies: Y/n = your name/ N/n = nickname.  
> \- Reader character based off previous fics: fire magic wielding rebellion soldier. Been friends with Adora for three-ish years.  
> \- Italicized words: Reader's thoughts.  
> \- Bold words: Adora's thoughts.  
> \- Italicized and bolded words: Both their thoughts.  
> Sorry for the long note, but credit is given where credit is due!  
> Love,  
> Caspian ❤️

The clones kept chanting: “Long live Horde Prime. Long live the Eternal Peace.” It rang out in the massive room like a haunting echo. Two of the clones had their claws wrapped around my arms, dragging me towards a glowing green pool. I kicked at their feet, and screamed through the fabric tied around my mouth. Tears streamed down my cheeks, making the scrapes and cuts from the earlier fight sting. I hardly felt it. Something visceral overtook my senses: a sort of wild panic. My heart hammered against my ribcage, and I felt every painful throb in my ears. No matter how much I kicked, pulled, or squirmed - I couldn’t escape. The two clones holding me kept walking towards the pool, a creepy blank expression on their faces. 

“Do you know what this is, child?” Horde Prime asked. He stood on a platform next to the pool: all calm, tall and evil. His air of peace was more disturbing than his cruel smirk. I growled and tried to lunge at him, but my captors wouldn’t let me budge. “No? Very well. _This_ is the beginning of a journey for you. Here, you will be remade into a loyal servant for peace. All your memories, your mistakes, your flaws, your - _past self,_ will be stripped away. You can start anew, my dear.” My mouth went dry, and a panicked scream died in my throat. Wouldn’t have done me any good anyways. No one could hear me. No one would save me. I slumped in the clones’ hold, the fight leaving me as tears dripped off my chin. No one _could_ save me. It was too dangerous. In this fight - I was alone. 

As my feet skidded closer to the neon green liquid, images appeared in my head. Some of them were as all those stories say: my life passing by. I remembered the first time I met Adora - the look of determination she had when fighting me. I almost laughed - she had knocked me out with the sword the first chance she got. Then I remembered us fighting side by side - together. We felt invincible in those moments. I saw her eyes in my mind - how they had so many shades of blue and gray. Sure, they changed when she turned into She-Ra, but they had much more subtle changes too. When she was sad or upset they twinkled a steel-gray, a storm held in her gaze. When she was happy they’d glow sky blue, so full of joy and love. It was a particular hue, with a kind of natural brilliance and depth, that had quickly become my favorite - my place of comfort. I remembered the past three years we shared, and I dreamt of a future that would never come to pass. 

I dreamt of standing in front of her, her hands in mine, and promising a life by her side. I promised to love her and cherish her, for as long as we had on this crazy adventure. I dreamt of strolling through Brightmoon Castle’s beautiful gardens, our fingers laced together. We laughed and chased each other, the terrors of war long forgotten. My heart clenched painfully - I remembered all the things I didn’t say: 

_‘I love you.’_ _1_

 _‘I always have.’_ _2_

_'I always will.'_

My feet dipped into the pool. The clones stood on either side, guiding me in while avoiding the liquid. I couldn’t blame them - it burned. Somehow, it didn’t physically injure me, but I felt every cell in my body erupt in flames. My legs gave out, knees hit the bottom of the pool, and the liquid sloshed against my chest. I wondered if my heart would just give out eventually - stop its own misery. Prime was right, he’d make new, but he’d tear me down first. One of the clones reached over and untied the piece of cloth from my mouth. I didn’t scream, didn’t plead, and didn’t cry. I only whispered: 

“Adora, I love you. I’m so sorry.” Everything went black. 

* * *

I don’t remember what happened after; my mind felt like it was missing a large chunk of time. I couldn’t see in the pitch black room, and my head hurt. When I ran my fingers through my hair, I noticed it was shorter and there was a triangular shaped thing on the back of my neck. I tried scratching it off, but the bolt of electricity that shot down my spine told me that wasn’t a good idea. I felt weird: oddly numb and not quite myself. Besides whatever was stuck in my neck, I couldn’t feel much of anything. It was the sort of senselessness that didn’t bring calm, but a deep sense of unease - an echo of a warning. 

A clone eventually came to my room. He offered his hand, and I took it. “Welcome to the Eternal Peace, little one,” he said. Without my permission, a reply tumbled from my lips. 

“Thank you, brother,” he led me out of the room and through the ship. My feet moved out of their volition as we walked into the main room. Prime’s throne glistened by the control center, and his army of clones lined the balconies. All I could see were hooded figures with glowing green eyes underneath them. My “brother” led me in through the side, shielding me away from something happening on the main platform. I heard Prime speak, and then someone shouted at him. Adora. 

I wanted to yell at her to run, to leave, and forget about me, but I couldn’t. My voice wouldn’t obey me: I was stuck in place, the hopeless warning ricocheting in my mind. It was like trying to escape a prison within myself - no matter how much I clawed and threw myself against the invisible force holding me back in my head - it wouldn’t budge. Until Prime spoke. 

“Come here, little one,” he said, and the clones in front of me moved to the side. I took an involuntary step forward. Prime stood on the platform. In front of him, Adora was kneeling on the ground, her usually perfect ponytail now a mess. She gasped when she saw me, a look of hurt flashing across her eyes. 

“Y/n?” she asked. I desperately wanted to reply: to cry out to her, to run and hold her and get her out of this psychopath’s creepy cult. I couldn’t. I could only let the chip in my neck speak for me. 

“Hey Adora,” my voice sounded far too calm - delusional almost. Inside, I was shouting and begging Adora to get out of here. She couldn’t hear me. 

“What did you do to them?!” Adora yelled. I could hear the panic in her voice - it matched the one in my heart. She tried running towards me, but two clones held her back. Despite her lashing out, they kept her down. Tears formed in her eyes. Prime at least let me have the pathetic choice of crying too. 

‘ _Please don’t hurt her.’_

_‘You have me, let her go!’_

_‘Adora, please…’_

_“_ Oh, no worries. I’ve - improved them. Made them anew, if you will. I gave them a new beginning. Isn’t that right, little one?” Prime sneered. My body stepped forward, an unwilling smile pulling at my lips. It was twisted. 

“Yes, Lord Prime. He has given me peace, Adora,” I kneeled in front of her, my hand cupping her cheek. I felt her tears fall on my thumb, but could do nothing about it. I thought of the words I was going to say next, and hated myself for them. I was out of control though, and they tore up my throat with a kind of venom I _never_ could have used on Adora. “You broke my heart3, and the saddest part? You didn’t even realize it.” 

“Y/n, _please,”_ she begged, and the way she said my name drove a sword through my chest. I couldn’t control my words, but I was doing this. I was _hurting_ her. 

“Do you know how much it hurt? To see you walk away from the battle with all the other princesses? You left me in the Horde’s hands. You _abandoned_ me, when you promised you wouldn’t. After you promised you’d always fight by my side,” my hand involuntarily tightened, my thumb on the other side of her face. Adora winced. 

“I - I never meant to leave you! I tried to get back to you. I swear I did, I just _couldn’t,_ but I promised I’d come back for you. _Please, N/n,_ fight this,” I scratched her cheek. It drew a fine red line of blood. I felt sick. 

“You and your promises, Adora. It’s a little too late for that now, isn’t it? Do you want to know what hurt the most?” my words were dripping with a kind of malice and cruelty I didn’t mean. It was like my insecurities and fears were being warped, molded into a false hatred, weaponized to hurt the one person I loved most. 

“I’m so sorry, I-” 

“It hurt because I loved you,” the moment I said it, something inside me shattered. Adora whimpered, closing her eyes. I could feel her jaw clench in my hand, the muscles taught. When she looked at me I felt a desperate kind of rage and heartbreak ripple through my body. She looked broken. Her eyes turned a dark shade of gray I’d never seen before, like my words had extinguished the light behind them. This was a kind of twisted that left a vile feeling in my chest. This was not supposed to be how I told her, and _loved? Loved?_ I had never stopped loving her. I never would.

‘ _Please make this stop.’_

_‘I’m so sorry Adora!’_

_‘I love you, please, I love you!’_

My hand fell from her face and I backed away. All I wanted was to crumble in front of her, curl up in her chest, and apologize. I wanted to let all those swallowed confessions tumble out, but I couldn’t. “Let them _go,_ Prime!” Adora growled, struggling against her captors. 

Prime laughed, a humorless sound that made me shiver. “Let them go? That doesn’t sound like a good negotiation, but I’m willing to make a deal. Say, I’ll give them back to you… if, you really still want them, but… you give me She-Ra.”4 

“Never!”5 she shouted. Prime chuckled. 

“No? Very well,” he snapped his fingers, and a bolt of electricity shot down my back. Adora winced, like she was in pain too, and closed her eyes. She looked a little dazed. “It seems you miscalculated6. You see, Adora, you’re no hero. You’re just another pathetic attempt at one - the last of the First Ones little _toys_ to stop me. You are _nothing,_ but someone’s useless weapon. The First Ones fell at my knees, and now - your friends, your world, and you will too. Oh, and the most exciting bit?” Prime yanked me back towards him, squeezing my shoulders. A choked sob died in my throat and Adora whimpered. “They’ll be your downfall.” 

Adora fought back her own sobbing, tears streaming down her pale face. The panic in my chest intensified. The combination of fear and desperation allowed me to break through for a moment, just barely. Adora searched my eyes. 

“ADORA RUN!” I yelled, but Prime squeezed my shoulder painfully again. He would have broken it too, but he eased up last minute. 

“Run? Oh, but you two have so much to catch up on! I’ll leave you to it,”7 Prime laughed, and handed me my sword. I tried with every ounce of strength in my body to resist it, but my hand instinctively grabbed the hilt, wrapping around it. The blade shimmered wickedly in the green lights of the room. I caught my reflection in the steel mirror - I didn’t recognize myself. 

“N/n” Adora whispered meekly. I twirled the blade in my hand, and Prime slinked off out of the room. 

_‘Please, for the love of Etheria - don’t make me do this.’_

I lunged at Adora, and she barely had time to deflect with her own sword. Flames erupted from my blade and sent her flying back. At this point, I had mentally screamed myself hoarse, if that was possible. No matter how much I tried, I didn’t have a say in my movements. My blade came down in strike after strike, and Adora only defended herself. If she turned into She-Ra, she could easily overpower me, but for some reason she didn’t. She was always the better fighter. I hoped that would be enough. 

“Y/n, you have to snap out of it! Fight this! I won’t leave you here!” she said, dodging another blow. I dropped my sword, using the distraction to drive a punch into her side. She grunted, and stepped back. The sick part is I felt myself smile, while inside I was crying. 

“You already left me!” I shouted back, throwing another punch. She caught it, twisting my arm behind my back and holding me in place. She-Ra’s sword touched my neck. My own blade was just barely out of reach. “But no matter. You can still come into the light with me8, stand by my side like you promised.” 

Adora spun me around and placed a kick to my chest that sent me into Prime’s control system. The screen cracked behind my head, and I felt a tug on my neck - the chip. I whimpered, shaking off the pain. Adora looked concerned, her brows furrowed and lips pulled into a frown. She held out her hand towards me, asking me to stop. 

“Y/n, _please_ come back to me. I don’t want to hurt you...”9 she begged. My heart twisted violently, but it didn’t stop me from picking up the flaming sword. 

“You already hurt me, Adora. When _you_ didn’t come back to _me,”_ I growled. Adora gasped, her face a picture of utter heartbreak. I caused that. It left me feeling insane and hollow at the same time. Before I knew what was happening I jumped into the air, bringing the sword down with me. White flames flashed around me. Adora sidestepped the blow, but not before I caught her leg with my sword. She hissed, turned, and kicked me in the back. I stumbled towards the edge, one foot slipping halfway off the platform. 

“Y/n!” Adora shouted and tugged me back by the collar of my shirt. She pulled me into her chest, wrapping her arms around me. I wanted to feel safe. I wanted to hug her back, to hold her, to bury my face in her neck and apologize until my voice lost its strength. Instead, I dragged the fiery blade across her shoulders. Adora cried out in pain, her broken breath falling on my neck. At that moment, I decided that if I survived - I’d never forgive myself. 

Adora shuffled on the edge, pulling us both back on the platform. Prime’s voice boomed in the room, pieces of the ceiling starting to crumble. “I wonder, do you know just how much they’ve suffered? Did they ever tell you about the burden they carry, of so many they couldn’t save back on their home planet? They have so much - pain. I imagine you didn’t know. There’s so very much they didn’t tell you, and now? Well, you’ll just be another person they couldn’t save. Isn’t that right, little one?” I felt a pressure in my head, and a cacophony of voices erupted in the room. I broke through for another second. 

“Adora?” the tears glistened on her cheeks. She yelled, spinning us around again and throwing me into the broken screen. Something hit the chip in my neck and I howled in pain, the sound quickly morphing into a deranged laugh. The voices kept getting louder around us, mumbling things about Lorde Prime and the Eternal Peace. I coughed for a second, regaining control of my body for a split second. I reached back out to Adora. She looked at me, searching my face, as if in that moment she saw me again. 

“I won’t give up on you!”10 she breathed, desperation clear in her voice. She reached out for me, but my hand retracted by itself, pain shooting up my arm. 

Prime’s voice thundered in the room, my own joining in out of its own accord. “A foolish decision, really. You cannot stop Horde Prime.11 He is as inevitable as the night, as the full domain of utter peace. He will reign supreme,” my voice sounded warped. Another shock of electricity shot down my spine, and this time I could see green sparks flying. I screamed out in agony, feeling like I was being torn apart. Something started buzzing behind me. 

“NO!” Adora yanked me towards her. She threw us back away from the control system as it exploded, the two of us tumbling on the platform. The chip in my neck continued to crackle with electricity, making my blood feel like acid. Whatever had happened to it, gave me a little bit of room to fight through Prime’s mind control. 

“Adora, you shouldn’t have come back. I - I don’t matter12. The world needs _you_ , not me,” I said in a broken whisper. She dragged herself closer, cradling my face in her hands. There were bloody cuts on her fingers and knuckles. Adora looked at me with a kind of panic and fear that shook me to the bone, but something else shimmered behind her eyes. Something full of hope… 

“You matter to me.13 _I need you,”_ she breathed, her lips forming a sad smile. There was a cut on her bottom lip, a bit of blood smeared down her chin. 

_‘I’ll never forgive myself.’_

_‘I’m so sorry.’_

_‘I should have told you.’_

Another shock of electricity washed over me, pressure building in my head. I lost control of myself again, slapping Adora so hard my fingers tingled. She whimpered. I pushed away from her, standing up and walking backwards towards the edge. I fell into another level of panic. This psychopath was going to throw me off. The chip glitched again, the electricity reverberating in my brain. 

Adora stood up, fear in her eyes as she reached out to me. “Y/n, come on! You don’t listen to people - you never have! Please don’t start _now!”_ _15_ she pleaded. 

The voices grew louder, a roaring sort of rumble. Were they in my head? I managed a broken smile. “You’re such an idiot.”16 

Adora laughed and sobbed at the same time, inching closer to me. “Yeah… I know.”17 I managed a weak chuckle. “I’m going to take you home, N/n.”18 

The voices were becoming just as unbearable as the pressure building in my head. “Promise..?”19 I whispered. 

Adora shuffled a little closer, “I promise!”20 our fingers were almost touching. 

“Adora I-” before I could finally hold her, something yanked my arm back, a sickening cracking noise ringing in my ears. Everything in my arm felt broken. Prime’s voice took over my own again. “Such a shame. Alas, some people were always meant to be destroyed,”21 my feet slipped off the edge and I fell back. I couldn’t even scream. 

“Y/N NO!” Adora yelled, her figure becoming smaller with every passing moment. 

‘ _It’s over now. I’m sorry.’_

_‘I could’ve been yours.’_

_‘It’s over now.’_

_‘It never even began.’_

I closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stevenson, Noelle. “Save the Cat.” She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, season 5, episode 5, Dreamworks, 15 May 2020.  
> 1-21: Stevenson, Noelle. “Save the Cat.” She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, season 5, episode 5, Dreamworks, 15 May 2020.


	16. Save Me Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Save The Cat, but written from reader's perspective. Adora and reader are separated during a battle. Reader ends up in Lord Prime's clutches, and he plants a chip on them. Adora sets out to rescue reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few very important notes:  
> \- The following two chapters (Save Me story) are heavily influenced by Noelle's transcripts for 'Save the Cat' and 'Heart Part 2' respectively. The first chapter follows the former transcript pretty closely. All direct dialogue is cited at the bottom of each chapter. I do NOT own She-Ra, or anything related to it. I most certainly am NOT the original creator of either 'Save the Cat', 'Heart Part 2', or any other official piece of media for SPOP. This is purely a transformative insert fic based off of Noelle and the She-Ra writer's work.  
> \- This is a "chipped reader" request by Just_A_Dummy.  
> \- Standard insert fic format applies: Y/n = your name/ N/n = nickname.  
> \- Reader character based off previous fics: fire magic wielding rebellion soldier. Been friends with Adora for three-ish years.  
> \- Italicized words: Reader's thoughts.  
> \- Bold words: Adora's thoughts.  
> \- Italicized and bolded words: Both their thoughts.  
> Sorry for the long note, but credit is given where credit is due!  
> Love,  
> Caspian ❤️

I woke up screaming, and cold sweat dripped down my neck. My breath came in short, shallow puffs, like something heavy laid on my chest. Somehow, I ended up laying on a bed in a pitch black room again. The sheets were bunched up in my fists. I’d survived the fall, but that didn’t seem possible. The memories flooded my mind: Prime, the green pool, the chip, Adora… _oh no_ . _Adora._ I whimpered and clutched at my chest, feeling my heart throb painfully.

Prime’s voice echoed in my head, all the clones chanting his poisonous words. I could hear Adora screaming, begging, and her muffled whimper after I’d cut her. I could see the hurt in her eyes: so visceral and deep. It was my fault. I felt like a monster. My fingers pulled at my hair, trying to hold my thoughts together. I hurt her so much. 

The room spun as I struggled to breathe, and the ringing in my ears kept me from hearing the door slide open. I looked into the dark, panic setting in: was it Prime? The clones? Was I still on the ship? Then I heard a familiar, gentle voice. 

“Y/n, hey, hey it’s just me. It’s ok,” Adora whispered, slowly shuffling closer. She had her hands extended out in front of her, trying to appease me. With the light trickling in from the hallway I could make out the twinkling of her eyes. I never thought I’d see them again. 

“A-Adora?” I choked, the tension in my chest easing slightly. Then I remembered the way her breath had faltered when my sword dragged across her shoulders. I wanted to scream, cry, and pass out all at the same time. 

She sat down on the edge of the bed, pursing her lips. “Yeah, I’m here,” she reached out to touch my knee but I pushed myself out of reach. Adora’s concern instantly turned to hurt. “What’s wrong?” 

I shook my head and swallowed thickly. I scooted away from her until my back hit the frame. “I - I hurt you. I’m _so_ sorry, Adora. I didn’t - I never-” my voice broke in a strangled whisper. I needed to get away from her. I needed her to never want to see me again, to leave me with the poison of every mistake I’d made. I needed to keep her safe from me. “You shouldn’t have come back for me...” I hugged my knees to my chest and closed my eyes, tears streaming down my face. 

Pushing her away hurt more than anything Prime had done. This time, I wasn’t mind controlled. I knew exactly what I was doing, but I had to. Adora had almost gotten killed rescuing me. Etheria needed her, needed their hero. The Rebellion needed their leader. Her friends needed her by their side, and I loved her too much to be the reason she got hurt. 

I heard Adora’s breath hitch. Even without looking at her, I could tell she was caught off guard. She was hurt. “How - how can you say that? Of course I had to come back for you! I shouldn’t have let you go in the first place, I should have done more, I-” 

“You should have left me Adora. I’m not worth it. I’m just another soldier in this war,” she shot off the bed, looking down at me. Her fists were clenched as her body trembled. I averted my gaze and looked down at my knees, hugging them closer to my chest. 

“Stop it,” she practically growled. I could see the way my words got to her, could almost feel the way they cut deep. It was twisted, a lie I needed to tell to protect her. 

“You know I’m right. You shouldn’t have risked yourself like that!” my voice was strong, but inside I was breaking. 

“Why are you like this?! I couldn’t just leave you there!” The words were wrapped in equal parts hurt and anger. I clenched my jaw, throwing off the sheets and standing toe-to-toe with her. The blue in her eyes had a dangerous sparkle, and her breathing faltered. 

“You could have and should have! I can take care of myself, but the Rebellion can’t afford to lose you. Etheria _needs you_ Adora - I don’t!” as soon as the words left my lips I felt a searing pain in my chest. I bit back the whimper, swallowing down all the hurt and guilt. Adora stumbled back, her eyes instantly dimming. I pretended not to notice the way she shook, but the tears streaming down her cheeks were hard to miss. Each one drove a knife through my heart. 

“You - do you mean that?” I wanted to scream. Her voice sounded so small and fragile - it was my fault. This time I had no one to blame, but myself. I had to. I had to keep her safe even if it killed me. I held my ground. It took every ounce of strength I had to not start crying, to not reach out, pull her close, and never let go. It took everything I had not to tell her how much I _did_ need her… how much I loved her. 

“Yes,” you can make anything sound like truth when it’s for the wellbeing of someone who means everything to you. “I’m sorry,” I went to turn away, but Adora grabbed my wrist. Her grip was strong enough to hold me in place, but not to hurt me. She tugged me back towards her, forcing me to meet her eyes. Her face glistened with streams of tears now, droplets falling freely from her chin. She looked so lost it killed me. 

“You’re lying,” she whispered, holding my gaze. I breathed slowly. Of course she knew. She knew me better than I knew myself. Adora, I’m trying to protect you, you idiot. 

“I’m not. Etheria is more important than me; they need you, A-” she released my wrist and shoved my shoulder. I stumbled back a little, but managed to hold my ground. 

“And what about what _I need,_ huh? What about what _I want?_ You were the one who always pushed me to believe I was more than just a hero,” she pushed me again. “You promised that we would do this together, and that _I_ mattered too, not just She-Ra!” She shoved me again, and I stepped back. Her words cut deeper than her actions. “You _are not_ just another soldier!” this time when she pushed, my back hit the wall. I stared in confusion, my hands hanging limply at my side. 

“Adora, what-” she walked closer until we were inches apart, sharing the same space. Angry red tear marks tainted her face as her lips quivered. Big gray eyes searched mine. I stopped breathing.

“Maybe you don’t need me N/n,” her hand cupped my face, and she tenderly stroked my cheek. I fought not to melt into the touch, to stay focused. I couldn’t let her get hurt because of me, never again. However… it seemed too late for that. Adora took a shaky breath, her cheeks flushing pink. “...but I need you.” 

She whispered the last part and I thought I’d hallucinated it. I could have said a million things, but my brain was a little fried - both literally and figuratively. “I - why?” 

Adora chuckled quietly, shaking her head. “For the same reason I couldn’t leave you with Prime. The same reason I always want you by my side, even when you’re so desperately trying to push me away,” both her hands cradled my face and I whimpered, looking down at my feet. 

“I’m sorry, I just-” 

“ _I love you, Y/n_ ,” she breathed. My eyes shot up to meet hers, only to get lost in their depth once again. The anger was gone, replaced with warmth, sincerity, and - something else. Something that sent shivers down my spine and my heart into triple time. _Love_. 

“You… love me?”1 Adora smiled and shook her head in disbelief. Her warm hands gently held my face. 

“I always have,”2 my thoughts went reeling and I’m pretty sure I swallowed my tongue. Adora - loved _me?_ “I understand if you don’t feel the same way, I just - I hate when you talk about yourself like that - like you’re not worth it. You’re worth it to me, Y/n I-” before she could finish I grabbed the dumb popped up collar of her jacket and pulled her towards me. I searched her eyes for an indication that this wasn’t real, that she hadn’t meant it like that. A sign that this was all a post-mind control delusion. All I found were her brilliant blue eyes, a little surprised but full of love. Adora yelped when my lips brushed against her, but she melted into the kiss afterwards. She wrapped her arms around my waist, holding me tightly. I gingerly cradled her face in my own hands, feeling the warmth of her cheeks under my fingers. Her lips were soft and warm, every kiss a secret: 

_‘I’m sorry.’_

**‘I know. I forgive you.’**

_‘I lied - I need you.’_

**_‘You’ll always have me.’_ **

Every gentle push and pull left me a little more lightheaded, a little more hopeful, a little more in love with her. To this world: she was a hero, but to me she was the whole world. I regretted all the hurt I had caused her: while under Prime’s control, and while trying to protect her. She pulled me closer and I tangled my hands in her soft blonde hair, messing up the perfect ponytail. 

**‘I never wanted to leave you.’**

_‘I never meant to hurt you.’_

**_‘Stay with me.’_ **

Adora’s fingers clutched at the fabric of my shirt, trapping me between her and the wall. I tickled the back of her neck and she giggled, breaking away from the kiss. She sighed quietly, her eyes still closed and a dreamy expression on her face. Adora swayed backwards a little, and I hugged her to me so she wouldn’t fall. 

“Hehe, _wow_ ,” she whispered, dropping her head on my shoulder. I laughed and squeezed her tight, kissing her head. 

“You’re a cute dork,” I mumbled into her hair and Adora giggled again, burying her face in my shoulder. She stayed there for a minute, a cuddly puddle in my arms. When she pulled away, she looked half asleep. 

“I should let you get some rest,” Adora kissed my cheek and went to walk away but I tugged on her jacket. She tilted her head to the side and pouted, like an adorable puppy. I smiled and laced our fingers together. 

“Would you - would you mind staying with me?” I bit my lip and dropped my gaze to the floor. “I’m… afraid of the nightmares…” 

Adora hummed quietly, squeezing my hand. “I’d love to,” she whispered, walking over to the bed with me in tow. We snuggled under the covers, my forehead pressed against her chest and her arm thrown over my waist. It was warm and peaceful, the scent of vanilla and honey reassuring me of her presence. For the first time in a while - I felt safe. 

“Adora?” 

“Hmm?” her hand stroked my hair, gently scratching at the base of my neck. 

I sighed and shuffled closer to her. “I’m sorry… for hurting you, for saying those things… and for pushing you away. I - I never meant to hurt you, I wanted to keep you safe,” she scooted down to look at me. 

“Hey, it’s alright. I know, and I forgive you. Just -” she cupped my jaw in her hand, her blue eyes twinkling beautifully. “We’re in this together, alright? I don’t want you to think you’re not important to me. You are - very much so. I love you. I want you by my side, so... please don’t push me away?” she asked and my heart lost its rhythm. She sounded so worried and fragile. I wrapped myself around her, my face buried in her neck. 

“I won’t, I promise. I love you too,” Adora hugged me close to her chest, one hand pressed against my back and the other stroking my cheek. 

“Good. Now get some rest. I’ll stay with you,” she smiled warmly, her breath tickling my nose. 

“Thank you. Goodnight, Princess,” Adora raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

“Princess, huh?” I groaned and pulled the blankets up over my head. 

“Shush, don’t ruin it,” she chuckled and kissed the top of my head. 

“Alright, goodnight Sunshine,” she couldn’t see me blush under the sheets. I fell asleep cuddled against her chest, the strong rhythm of her heart keeping me grounded and at peace. We still had a lot to talk about: things about my past … things I regretted. However, that moment felt like a new beginning. It wasn’t like Prime’s: founded on fear, manipulation, and lies. This one was ours - a new story where we got to be ourselves, flaws and all. A story driven by a very simple truth: 

‘ **_I love you.’_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stevenson, Noelle. “Heart Part 2.” She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, season 5, episode 13, Dreamworks, 15 May 2020.  
> 1-2: Stevenson, Noelle. “Heart Part 2.” She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, season 5, episode 13, Dreamworks, 15 May 2020.


	17. Pranks and Cocoa Puffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pulling a little prank on Adora to see her adorable reaction. Mindless, pointless fluff based off NickyChampa's TikTok challenge - the one about the PopTarts? Anyways...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well gosh, thanks for the 1,000 hits guys! That's so crazy ... 🥺 I know I've updated with a lot of angst lately, so here's some silly fluff. Those aren't dialogue typos, just imagine Adora talking cute... 
> 
> Love,  
> Caspian ❤️

I peeked around the wall. Adora sat curled up on the couch, a book in her hand. She wore a fluffy blue blanket wrapped around her shoulders, corgi patterned socks, and reading glasses that kept sliding down her nose. In other words - she donned the Max Cuteness get-up. It didn’t happen often; She-Ra was usually too busy for quiet lazy afternoons. This was a rare occasion: catching her snuggled on the couch, oblivious to the world and smiling softly at the adventures in her book. I grinned at the adorable sight, my heart doing the funny little flips it always did around her. She looked so cute and precious, her messy blonde hair falling around her shoulders. I almost felt bad for pulling a prank… _almost._

I stomped into the living room and plopped down on the opposite side of the couch, my arms crossed over my chest. When I sighed loudly, Adora looked up with a frown. “Sunshine? What’s wrong?” she asked sweetly, putting the book down. I stared straight ahead, knowing that if I looked at her big beautiful blue eyes I’d break and ruin the prank. This was a test of commitment and utmost strength. 

“I’m mad at you,” I huffed. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Adora start to pout: her soft pink lips pulled down sadly, her eyebrows scrunched. Nooooo. Resist Y/n, resit! For the honor of pranks. Adora crawled a little closer to me. 

“Aww what did I do?” she whined. Her hand gently dropped on my shoulder, trying to get my attention, but I didn’t look at her. Honestly, I was a little surprised at my own strength of will. The things I do for mischief. 

“You know,” I grumbled, turning my head to the side. Adora whimpered and shuffled closer, turning her body towards me. 

“Nooo, I don’t…” oh no. She had that particular sad voice. Her “kicked puppy” face surely in place. Alright, I felt a _little_ horrible. “Is it because I ate the last of the Cocoa Puffs? Am sowey, I can buy you more! Don’t be mad, Babe…” she dropped a kiss on my shoulder, and my left eye twitched. On the one hand - she was so freaking cute. On the other - I was a terrible person. 

“Hmmph. Maybe,” I said, but I could feel my resolve crumbling. Adora threw her arms around my shoulders, pulling me into her chest and nuzzling against my temple. 

“Sunshiiiine. Pwease? I can fix it, I promise,” she kissed my cheek a couple times, and I felt flames fly off my ears. _Focus!_

“I dunno…” I mumbled, but I could feel my body subconsciously relax into her warm embrace. The betrayal! 

“No, I fix I fix,” she whispered, kissing the tip of my ear. I felt my face warm up and my heart hammer against my chest. This was sorcery! Blackmail! Preposterous! “Do you want kisses?” she asked quietly, her breath tickling my ear. I burst out laughing, leaning back and feeling tears well up in my eyes. 

“You - you,” I couldn’t finish the sentence, another laugh interrupting me. Adora sat back on her knees, her head tilted to the side. A few strands of hair fell in front of her eyes. 

“What?” I continued wheezing at my adorkable nerd. “What’s so funny?” 

I took a deep breath and shook my head. Adora looked at me with a mix of confusion and amusement. I brought my hand up to cup her cheek and she blushed at the action. Her sky blue eyes twinkled with warmth and playfulness. “Nothing. You’re just too sweet, Princess.” 

She blinked at me a couple times and her nose twitched. “So… you no mad at me?” she asked shyly and I chuckled, my thumb tracing over the curve of her cheekbone. When she was this close, I could see the few little freckles dotting her nose. 

“No, it was just a prank I saw on TikTok. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you,” I said and Adora nodded slowly. She chewed on her bottom lip and then gave me a small smile.

“S’ok… do you not want kisses then?” she asked and my cheeks flushed. This _dork._ I grinned, removing her glasses before launching forward. The two of us tumbled onto the cushions. She yelped and wrapped her arms around my waist as I hovered over her. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say that,” I whispered before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled and returned the gesture just as softly, a familiar lazy rhythm taking over. Adora pulled me close to her, holding me tight. I ran my fingers through her soft blonde hair, delicately scratching at the base of her neck. The late afternoon haze hung heavy around us, wrapping us up in a little cocoon of comfort and peace. She always managed to make me feel so loved, safe, and at home in her arms. Most people knew Adora as She-Ra: as the brave, charismatic hero of Etheria. She had more than a few people tripping over their feet after her, me usually leading that line. However, I was the luckiest one - the one who got to see all the different sides of Adora, not just how amazing of a hero she was. Though she was strong and fierce, she was also so gentle and sweet. She cared about everyone in Etheria, even those who had hurt her once. Her kindness and noble heart never stopped amazing me, and I fell a little harder for her everyday. At first, it scared me - how easy it was to love and trust her. I wasn’t used to those things, but it quickly became as easy as breathing. I knew she would always be there for me, and I would always be by her side. 

Adora had a goofy smile on her face when she pulled away. “I like your kisses,” she mumbled. I chuckled and pecked her lips. 

“Yeah?” another kiss. 

“Mhmm,” she closed her eyes. 

“I like your kisses too. They’re very sweet,” another. 

“Mm, thanks,” I grinned, brushing some of the hair out of her face. 

“In fact,” I pressed my lips against hers once more, lingering a little longer, “they taste suspiciously like Cocoa Puffs.” 

She groaned and buried her face in my neck. “I said I was sowey, I’ll buy you more.” 

I laughed and flipped us around. She scooted up, holding my head against her chest. I could hear the steady rhythm of her heart. Somehow, she always smelled like vanilla and honey. The scent left my mind a little foggy. “If you give me cuddles, you don’t have to,” I hugged her tight, feeling a little drowsy in her embrace. 

She sighed happily, her fingers tangling in my hair. “Deal.” 

“Hey Princess?” 

“Mmm?” 

“I love you. Cereal thief and all,” I heard her quiet laughter. 

“I love you too, Sunshine. Pranks and all.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have y'all seen all the cereal options these days? Fruit Loops with marshmallows... I love the chaos. Anyways, if there's a fluff fic you'd like to see feel free to comment or message me.


	18. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has another sleepless night. Adora's loving embrace is the perfect place of solace. Y'all, I dunno - this is for all my lonely insomniacs out there. What a life we live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankly, I'm not sure how cannon it is, but Adora will always be a chronic cuddler in these fics. Can't take that away from me. 
> 
> Love,   
> Caspian ❤️

I leaned over the guardrail of our balcony. My arms rested on the cool metal; the castle garden sprawled out before me. Brightmoon Lake shimmered silver under the moonlight, while a gentle breeze made trees and bushes whisper. There was a certain peace that came alive in the wee hours of the morning. While most people slept, a timeless calm swept through the castle. Unfortunately, I was a little too familiar with it. Sleeplessness wasn’t new to me; I’d struggled with it for years. Still - it never got any less annoying. Even though I was bone-tired, my brain refused to find rest. Sometimes, my thoughts had the decency to flow as random ideas and imaginary scenarios. On the worst nights, like this one, they raged like a storm of worry and anxiety. When in my state of insomnia, I avoided looking at any of the clocks we had around. That just made things worse. So, there I stood resigned: staring out into the inky blue of the night. I tried not to think of the sluggish disaster I’d be in the morning - er, later in the morning. 

A gentle pitter patter of sleepy steps pulled at my attention. I smiled when two strong arms slid around my waist. A quiet little yawn fell on my shoulder. “Hey Princess,” I whispered. Adora grumbled and cuddled me closer to her chest. I didn’t resist, letting myself fall against the planes and curves of her body. 

“Hi,” she placed a soft kiss on my jaw. “Can’t sleep again?” my head tipped back against her shoulder. I hovered my hand over hers and she interlocked our fingers. They always fit so perfectly together, like pieces of a puzzle. 

“Nope. Did I wake you up when I left? I’m sorry,” Adora hugged me a little tighter, nuzzling into my neck. I chuckled, feeling her breath tickle the delicate skin there. 

“S’ok. I was looking for snuggles, but you weren’t there,” she pouted. Adora was a compulsive cuddler in her sleep, and I’d often wake up with a messy head of blonde hair on my chest. It never bothered me. Sometimes, I’d beat the alarm by a few minutes and turned it off before it woke her up. It got me a couple more quiet moments to hold her. If being five minutes late to a meeting every now and again troubled her, she never told me. 

I turned around in her arms, gingerly resting my hands on her hips. She grinned and winked, but in her tired state it looked more like a slow motion twitch. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. Adora was barely awake, her blue eyes blinking with drowsiness. “Aw, I’m sorry Sweetie, what about Fluffy?” I apologized and kissed her cheek. Fluffy was a stuffed bunny, a present for our first Valentine's Day together. Ever since, he had a permanent spot on her nightstand. 

Adora blushed and chewed her bottom lip. “Not the same. I like you better,” she buried her face in the crook of my neck again, and pressed a gentle kiss to my collar bone. I smiled, hugging her to me. She always smelled like vanilla and honey. The cool breeze swirled the fragrance around me, notes of the roses below mixing with it. I closed my eyes, letting the comfort of her presence and the calm of the night ease my restless mind. 

“Yeah? Well, I’m honored you like my cuddles better than Fluffy’s…” Adora groaned and slumped in my arms, making me hold her up. I laughed and curled my fingers into the fabric of her shirt. I could feel the warmth radiating off her on my knuckles. 

“Shush you,” she stood back up and placed a loud kiss on my forehead. Little sparks flew off the tips of my ears as my cheeks flushed. Adora smirked and slid her hands into mine, tangling our fingers together again. “Come back to bed?” 

“Oh, I don’t want to keep you up. Go ahead,” she shook her head and pouted. A few blonde curls fell in front of her eyes, and I brushed them away. She left a short, soft kiss on my lips. 

“Nooo, come with me. I’ll read you a bedtime story,” her eyes twinkled with kindness. She was precious, and how could I say no to that loveable puppy dog face? 

“Alright alright, bedtime story then,” Adora giggled and tugged me by the hand to the room. Our laughter broke through the dreamy quiet of the night. She plopped down on the bed and pet the spot next to her, an invitation. I shook my head and obliged, sitting by her. Adora looked at me like I’d grown a second head. 

She held both arms out on either side of me, the famous pout in full swing. “Ahem…” I blushed and shuffled closer. That was Adora-Speak for  _ cuddles please.  _ She scooted down a little, bringing me with her. I curled up on her chest, our legs tangled up under the sheets. Adora hummed happily, pulling up the covers and tucking them under my chin. Satisfied with turning me into a blanket burrito, she grabbed a book off the nightstand. It was  _ Alice in Wonderland,  _ one of my favorites. I smiled, feeling a little overwhelmed with the love and affection Adora showed me. Despite being together for the past couple years, some days I still felt a little shy. She was so sweet and gentle, always paying attention to small details - like the books I liked to read when I couldn’t sleep. 

“Princess, you know you don’t have to do all this…” Adora shushed me and kissed my head a few times. 

“I know. I want to. Take a deep breath,” she poked my nose until I did as asked. “Good, now just relax.” Adora started reading, the words vibrating in her chest. Her voice rang out in a soothing melody. It washed over me like the warmth of a bonfire. With every sentence, my anxious thoughts melted into oblivion. The tense muscles of my back and neck released their painful knots. I relaxed, feeling safe and at home in her arms. 

Adora held the book in one hand, while the other combed through my hair. Her nails raked from the top of my head to the base of my neck and back again. My eyelids drooped and I felt my body become heavier in her embrace. Sleep snuck up on me, tugging at the corners of my consciousness. However, I had one last fleeting thought - in that quiet moment, I was thankful. Adora was kind, gentle, and so sweet. She understood me in ways no one else did. Most of the time, she’d know I didn’t feel right by something as simple as the way I said her name. On the days even I couldn’t put my worries into words, she never demanded answers. She gave me the space I needed, but always made her presence known -  _ I’m here. When you’re ready.  _ At my worst, she was patient. At my best, she celebrated with me. I’d spend the rest of my life returning that kind of selfless, unconditional love. The kind where I would choose her, and only her. It would always be Adora. 

I turned my head slightly and pressed a kiss to the spot right above her heart. It fluttered at the touch of my lips, and her words faltered. The kiss was an intimate little gesture that stood for a promise:  _ I will love you and cherish you forever.  _

I uncurled from my comfy spot and looked at her, smiling at the way she blinked in confusion. “Do you know how wonderful you are? You’re precious; the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you so much, I forget what it ever felt like not to.” 

Adora’s jaw dropped a little, a bright pink blush rising from her chest to the tips of her ears. It made the blue of her eyes glow, a contrast like sapphires on black velvet - stunning. “I - you, but -” she rambled, brows scrunched up. She gave up on words and instead shifted forward, her lips finding solace against my own. Sometimes the sweetest truths don’t require any words. I understood the sentiment with every push and pull, in the yearning of her touch. She cradled my face in her hands, pulling me closer. I got lost in the tender movement, in the warmth radiating off her, in the way we always gravitate towards each other. It was only a moment, a tiny drop in the sea of time, but everything with her felt infinite. As if life with her meant something more grandiose: a promise of love that began on her lips and lasted forever. She sighed and leaned away from me, steel gray and navy shooting through the sky blue of her eyes. I felt a little dizzy, but managed a smile. It must have looked pretty ridiculous because she giggled and shook her head. “You, y/n, are incredible. You’re my home - my whole world. I love you too, and I never want to stop,” she kissed my forehead and guided me back to my earlier position. Amid my fierce blushing, I snuggled into her. I felt an idiotic smile on my face, but I couldn’t be bothered to change it. 

“Thank you,” I whispered. 

“For what?” 

“For being you,” Adora laughed quietly, squeezing me a little. 

“You’re welcome, though I could say the same to you, Sunshine,” I kissed her nose and buried my face in the crook of her neck. She readjusted the blanket around me, her arms staying protectively around my waist. 

“Mm, well I try,” she scoffed and picked up the book that had been thrown aside before. 

“Silly dork. I love you, but hush now. Bedtime ok?” she cuddled me to her chest and I nodded as best I could. Adora resumed recounting Alice’s journey through Wonderland, her voice rich and sweet like honey. It wasn’t long before I gave in to sleep, drifting off into my own dreams of adventure, but I heard Adora whisper something in my ears just before. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to  _ me… _ ” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all those who read my stories, leave kudos, or comments. It means a lot. Note: updates may be slower in the future do to work and stuff, but I do keep track of requests.


	19. Bad Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader had a long and horrible week. Sweet, precious Adora makes them feel better. A request by rattatouie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... well hello. Is anyone still reading these? It's been like a month and half. So sorry! Life has been chaotic. However - here's an update? I'm aware I've done the "Fort and Tangled" thing before, but honestly... I kinda needed this too. For those who have sent a request, I still have those in my inbox and I will keep writing them. Hopefully not with two month breaks. Heh. 
> 
> Oh, brief little nod to Supergirl because I’m grieving. 
> 
> Much love,  
> Caspian ❤️

I dragged my feet down the hall to our apartment. The weight of the week fell on my shoulders like two bags of cement. My bones felt infused with lead and every joint in my body ached. This week, I had transformed into a circus ring leader. I had half the mind to switch the title on my office door from “Editor in Chief” to “Manager of Dumbassery and General Chaos”. From the minute I checked in at the crack of dawn to well past sunset, I’d been putting out fires and smooth talking stupid clients. I usually loved my job at CatCo, but sometimes… well, I seriously considered dangling a few people out the window. 

The worst part? I’d barely been there for Adora. My heart suddenly ached more than the migraine drilling through my skull. She was so sweet, understanding, and kind. Even when I got snappy after a particularly awful day of emergency meetings, she smiled warmly and opened her arms. She knew stress turned me into a gremlin and all I needed was a good long hug. With a shaky breath I blinked back tears. Part of it was stress desperate for release, but most if it was how much I’d missed my wife. 

My fingers clumsily opened the white wooden door, one of the hinges still quietly squeaking. The keys clanked onto the entryway table. Not bothering to turn on the lights, I dropped my jacket and bag on the floor, and shut the door. When I turned around, my jaw dropped too. 

The living room was unrecognizable. I hadn’t turned on the lights, but a warm golden glow spread across the area. Fairly lights lined the walls, neatly tucked away into the crease between ceiling and wall. The little bulbs cascaded down in beautiful braids.The white ceiling lay hidden under a large black sheet, glow in the dark stars somehow stuck to it. In the center of the room, the coffee table was pushed from the couches towards the TV. On the rug, a blue tent stood surrounded by candles and lanterns. Cushions, pillows, and blankets were also perfectly arranged around it and on the couches. A sea of rose petals scattered around the whole place, shimmering beautifully in the amber light. 

My brain struggled to form a coherent sentence. “Princess?” I quietly asked, worried that loud words would shatter the magical atmosphere. A messy head of blonde hair poked out from the tent. Adora blew some of it out her face, her nose scrunching in the process. Her lips curved into a goofy smile. 

“Sunshine! You’re home! I was just,” I blinked and sniffled, “whoa, hey what’s wrong?” Adora rushed over from her spot in the tent. She tripped over a blanket in the process, but managed to kick it aside. The tears slipped down my cheeks of their own accords, my body desperate to release the tension and abuse of the week. “Oh, Babe,” Adora cooed and held out her arms to me. I didn’t need to be asked; I crashed into her, burying my face in her shoulder and holding her as tight as I could. She ran one hand up and down my back and combed my hair back with the other. I felt soft kisses pressed to my head as she hummed quietly. The vibrations spread from her chest to her lips and I snuggled closer. Her strong arms were the only thing keeping me up. 

I don’t know how long we stood there, me a trembling mess and Adora as gentle and compassionate as ever. She didn’t bombard me with questions or asked me to move; simply held me and whispered sweet nothings between her kisses. The warmth of her presence and the scent of vanilla and honey that always hung around her felt like soothing balm on my frayed nerves. For the first time all day I felt safe, warm - at home. 

After a few more moments I pulled away, Adora’s hands instantly reaching up to wipe the tears away. A small smile tugged at my lips and I shook my head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to break down like that, it’s just been a horrible week, and I missed you _so_ much. I’m sorry I’ve been so distant and snappy, and then I come home and I see all of _this,_ because you’re the sweetest most amazing person on the planet and I-” 

“Shhh, it’s ok,” she cupped my face in her hands, her blue eyes dimming gray in empathy. Even when they were stormy with sadness, they twinkled beautifully. “I know it’s been a hard week for you, and you _never_ have to apologize for the way you feel. I’m just happy you’re home now and we can rest, yeah?” she said in that quiet, melodious tone only I got to hear. I nodded and pouted. 

“Thank you.” Adora smiled, and the worries of the day melted away under its warmth. 

“You’re welcome,” she leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. It was a simple gesture that we’d shared several times over the past three years of being together, but it always felt like the first time. My heart jumped into double time, my ears felt warm, and my brain glitched like a fried microchip. Regardless, I felt anchored and calm. Adora went to pull away, but I chased after her with whine of disappointment. No use though. She placed her hands on my shoulders and held me at bay. I summoned my most potent puppy dog expression. “No no. Bath now, snuggles and kisses after ok?” she asked. 

“Mmm, I see your offer and I raise you one. Snuggles, kisses, _and_ bath?” I pleaded, lacing my fingers with hers. She chuckled, spun me around, and laid her head on my shoulder. 

“Nope. Not tonight. You go take a bath and I’ll finish dinner,” she kissed my temple before gently nudging me away. I let my shoulders droop and sighed dramatically. 

“That deal seems subpar, but if I have no choice… unless...” I turned and raised an eyebrow. Adora blushed and waved me away. 

“Go, dork. I left your pajamas in the bathroom,” she said and walked towards the kitchen. 

“Ughhh, in this case your selflessness is mildly inconvenient,” I grumbled, but it made her laugh and that was good enough for me. I sulked into our room which was equally decked out with candles, fairy lights, and rose petals. The air smelled like roses, lavender, and vanilla. I felt overwhelmed with the care and love from Adora. Not that she wasn’t always sweet and loving, but she’d gone out her way to do all this despite me being a busy jerk all week. Sometimes I couldn’t believe she’d chosen to spend forever with me. I promised myself I wouldn’t let work get in the way of spending time with her again. Adora was the most beautiful person in the world: her heart was so tender and pure. She deserved the world, and this week I’d done a crappy job of reminding her of that. The thought left me feeling even heavier. 

The bathroom had the same carefully created atmosphere as the bedroom, only candles and an essential oil diffuser lighting the room. I found my favorite pajamas on the sink: a pair of fluffy blue socks, soft gray sweatpants (which may have been Adora’s), and a baggy white t-shirt (...also my wife’s). There was a note on top of the neatly folded items. 

_Sweatshirt in the dryer. Kept it warm for you. Take your time and relax. Love you, Sunshine ❤️,_ it read. Well it actually had about 20 hearts and smiley faces, but you get the idea. I felt my heart flutter and hugged the note to my chest. 

“Love you too, Princess,” I whispered into the air. 

After what felt like an hour of a whole resurrection process I slipped into my comfiest (not stolen - shared, cuz we’re married) pajamas. My joints no longer ached, my muscles could actually hold me up without screaming in agony, and the thumping in my head had ebbed away. I stretched on my way to the dryer, and was greeted by the scent of Adora’s Special Mac and Cheese. It was my favorite. Not just because I knew it was the only thing Adora really knew how to make and she poured so much love and effort into the process, but also - cheesy pasta and bacon. A grin played at my lips as I pulled out the sweatshirt from the dryer. Yes, if you must know, it was also hers, but I wore it most of the time. Unless it no longer smelled like her. In which case I returned it for an unknown yet short period of time. 

I snuggled into the oversized fluffy hoodie and padded into the kitchen. Adora was busy pouring the pasta in two bowls, humming softly under her breath. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, placing a loud kiss on her cheek. She laughed and leaned her head against mine after finishing up with dinner. 

“Someone seems in a much better mood,” she whispered and turned in my embrace. I smiled goofily. 

“Well, I have someone who takes very good care of me. I’m pretty lucky like that,” I replied with the tone of mischief Adora had become accustomed to over the past three years. She cradled my face in her hands and smirked. 

“That so? They sound pretty amazing,” her eyes twinkled with mischief to match mine. I swayed us around a little. 

“Oh she is. She’s the most amazing person you’ll ever meet,” I pecked her lips and leaned my forehead against hers. “But I’ve been pretty crappy to her this week and I feel terrible about it…” all the playfulness deflated from my voice. 

“Aww Baby,” I shook my head and gently took both of her hands in mine, pressing a kiss to each knuckle. 

“I mean it. You’re so wonderful and kind, yet I barely made time for you this week. I’m so sorry, Sweetie. You know you mean everything to me and you deserve the world and all my love. Can you forgive me?” I asked quietly, avoiding her gaze. She guided my chin up though and I fell all over again for the brilliant blue of her eyes. 

“Of course I forgive you. I know you were busy,” she breathed against my lips and my spine felt like a high voltage livewire. Before I could launch into a series of stuttering apologies and dramatic praises, she kissed me softly. I returned it with the same tender touch, pulling her closer. We leaned against each other, every curve and valley familiar after so many years together. I was a bit stunned by Adora’s shift in rhythm. There was a little more pressure than I expected, a little more chasing and tugging me closer. I reacted on instinct - we always fell in sync, like two planets always in orbit with each other. 

Sure, I had kissed my wife many times before. I made a point to do it frequently, and she was rather enthusiastic in reminding me when it hadn’t been enough. However, maybe it was the delight of being with her again after such a garbage week, or the crushing weight of guilt in my chest from not making time for her, but I felt like I had back at the beginning. My thoughts alternated between complete chaos and utter silence. If my ears could spew steam like in the cartoons, I could have played the role of a pressure pot. Her warm hands held my face again, one caressing my cheek and the other tangled in the curls at the base of my neck. I could tell time had not, in fact, stopped because my lungs were screaming for air. If I passed out, I couldn’t care less. Sadly, Adora seemed to pick up on my creeping asphyxiation. Curse my mediocre lung capacity. 

As a successful Chief Editor of a national newspaper organization, my eloquence was admirable. “I - uh, ehehe, what?” was my response. I do accept Pulitzer nominations, thank you. My gorgeous, wonderful, if somewhat sneaky wife chuckled and smirked. The sky blue of her eyes had darkened to a deep azure, that particular shade of the ocean which carried equal parts beauty, mystery, and danger. I gulped, but miraculously managed to reclaim the ability to speak. “What - what was that for?” Adora laughed this time, her head swinging back and letting her blonde hair cascade freely down her shoulders. 

“I know you were busy, but I really missed you…” she whispered, gently running her fingers through my hair. I looked down in shame and slouched my shoulders. 

“I’m sorry. I missed you a lot too, Princess,” she sighed and hugged me to her chest. I could feel her heart beating a little more erratically than it usually did. 

“I know. How about we make a plan eh? So that we always make time for each other, especially when we’re really busy. I - I don’t like feeling so far away from you when you’re right next to me…” she whispered. Horrible. I was truly horrible. I winced and pulled away, searching her eyes. Tears stung at the corners of mine. To most, that would have sounded like a simple thing. But I knew Adora. I knew her heart, how gentle and loving it was. I knew what hurt her, and something ugly and twisted fell into the pit of my stomach. I’d accidentally caused that pain. I launched myself at her and peppered her face with kisses, my arms locked around her and holding her as tight as I could. After every kiss I apologized, which I’m pretty sure put me at around 100 apologies so far. She giggled and tried to push me away, but I wouldn’t let go until her laughter trembled with need for air.

“I’m so sorry Princess. I didn’t mean to make you feel that way, but you’re right. Being busy should never come between us. I promise we’ll work out a way to always make time for each other,” I cradled her face in my trembling hands. She looked up at me through her long lashes, her eyes big and sparkling with trapped rays of moonlight. 

“You promise?” She was the most precious person in the world. 

“Yes. I promise. You know I love you right?” Adora nodded and snuggled into my neck. 

“I do. I love you too, Sunshine,” I pressed another kiss to the top of her head and reached for one of the bowls on the counter. 

“Good. Now how about we eat this delicious dinner and watch a movie huh? Your choice,” I said, and Adora pulled back with such speed I almost dropped the bowl. 

“Any movie?” 

“Sure.” 

“... Tangled?” 

“You got it.” 

“... and we can snuggle?” 

“Always.” 

“... can I be the little spoon?” I chuckled and shook my head. 

“You’re always the little spoon,” this earned me a playful punch to the arm. 

“Oh please, you’re just as much of a chronic cuddler as I am!” I grabbed a spoon (ha) and skipped over to the fairytale tent Adora had constructed. 

“I’ve no idea what you mean. I am a knife - a precision weapon of destruction and wrath!” Adora raised an eyebrow and plopped down beside me. She booped my nose with the remote control. 

“You’re a living teddy bear. Now eat up, I want my promised snuggles.” I happily obliged. 

I’d barely set my empty bowl on the table when Adora tackled me in a hug. The two of us tumbled back into the tent, blankets and pillows breaking the fall. A candle toppled over, but my wife knew I was clumsy and accident prone. The only candles inside the tent were fake. I chuckled as Adora rearranged the cushions in the fortress and picked up a blanket. She blinked expectantly at me, the infamous puppy-pout in full swing. As if she needed to resort to such tactics. I shuffled over, laying my head on a pillow and opened my arms. She grinned and made herself comfortable, snuggling up next to me, wrapping my arm around her waist, and pulling the blanket over the two of us. With a smile, I dropped a kiss to her shoulder and buried my nose in the crook of her neck. 

“Better?” I asked. 

“Hmmph. Not quite,” she tangled our legs and fingers together, doing her best to use _me_ as a blanket too. Once she was content with the mess of limbs, blankets, and rowdy hair we were in, she sighed happily and kissed my hand. “There.” 

I smiled and rested my head on her shoulder, pulling her impossibly closer. In a few moments, our heart beats fell in sync and a sense of calm washed over me. After reeling through the past tempest of a week, I finally felt anchored and still. “I love you, Princess.” 

The tips of her ears turned a little pinker. “I love you too, Sunshine. Are you going to fall asleep?” 

“A very likely outcome.” 

“But the lantern scene is the best part! With all the lights and stuff.” 

“I will do my best to watch the lantern scene with you, but you’re all the light I need,” she blushed a shade that would have complemented Rapunzel’s dress. 

“You’re sweet,” she mumbled. 

“I know,” that earned me a playful poke in the ribs. 

I tried to make it to the lantern scene. I really did. However, being surrounded by comfy blankets, the calming scent of lavender, and snuggled up against my beautiful wife - well, it was a losing battle. At some point there was a flash of golden light and someone lifted me up off the floor. I squinted at a familiar golden-crowned face. 

“Hmm? Oh heyyy She-Ra,” I drawled sleepily. She winked at me and kissed my forehead. If I giggled deliriously, I would accuse my state of sleep deprivation… or just the fact my wife was unfairly attractive. 

“Hey dork. Go back to sleep,” I didn’t need to be told twice. She took three steps and I was out like a lantern. The next morning I woke up with a mess of blonde hair across my chest… and the rest of Adora sprawled on top of me. Foolishly, I tried to sneak out from under her to make some coffee. In her still asleep state she latched to me like a koala and groaned. 

“No you don’t.” Wifey spoke. No I didn’t. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the open and honest communication for me. 🤓


	20. A Furry Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HALLOWEEN WEREWOLFY AU! I was away for a long time, so I'd thought I'd spoil y'all with a little more this week. Thankfully - I found this half finished in my drive 😂 Reader rescues an injured wolfy in a sleepy little town. Little do they know - that's no ordinary wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not based off a request, but I will get to those. I'll be CLOSING requests for a little while I catch-up with what I have so far. I'll let you know when they're open again if y'all are still hanging around. Happy Halloween week! Be spooky! But not too spooky because some people are easily startled...

Now frankly, I wasn’t very good at staying out of trouble. In fact, I had a bit of knack for getting myself stuck in stupid situations. However, even I knew that strange miserable howls coming from the dark foggy woods, half past midnight, on a full moon, _the night before Halloween..._ was as sketchy as gutter clowns. Super murdery sounding right? Right… 

“Just ignore it, Y/n. It’s probably just a hurt stray or something, I’m sure it’ll be fine,” I mumbled to myself. My shoulders hunched over the keyboard as I desperately tried to hit the expected 5,000 word count. The creature from the woods howled again, a sound of agony that echoed in my room. It sounded like a wolf… sometimes they would pass by the outskirts of town, the dense forest serving as shelter. Perks of living in the middle of nowhere sleepy town? Weird things happen in the forest. I’d grown used to expect anything. I heard animals from time to time, but never like this. If it was a wolf out there, it must have been huge. Or a bear… but those don’t howl. “If it is a wolf, it might be caught in a trap… but if I try to help, it could try to kill me.” The mysterious ailing creature groaned again, its howls getting weaker. I sighed and rolled away from my desk. “If the wolf doesn’t kill me, I’m sure this essay will. Might as well do some good,” I grabbed my jacket, pocket knife (just in case I needed it for self defense!), a flashlight, and headed out of my apartment. 

The chilly October air nipped at my nose, and my breath came out in little puffs. A full moon occasionally peeked out from the dense sheet of clouds. They blotted out most of the moonlight, making the night dark and gloomy. Ah yes - spook season: perfect time to go wandering into the woods in the middle of the night towards strange animal noises. 

“If I somehow don’t get killed - this will officially be the stupidest thing I’ve ever done,” I grumbled and walked towards the woods. My small apartment complex was tucked on a hill overlooking the forest, and it was only a short distance down into the tree line. I tried to be as quiet as possible on the bike trail, dimming the flashlight a little so it wasn’t too bright. The wind whispered through the falling leaves and my free hand instinctively wrapped around my pocket knife. A few moments into my Trek of Questionable Decisions, I heard another weak howl followed by a whimper. It came from my right: deeper in the inky black of the forest. “Ah, crap…” I whispered. 

Despite the little voice screaming in my head, _you stupid useless idiot, turn around!_ I trudged forward. My feet crunched a few leaves and branches, the sound making me wince. Might as well just have a siren: Meandering Dumbass - Free Meal. As I scanned the distance with my flashlight, the beam passed by a giant black mass. My feet tripped back and I bit down on my tongue to stop from screaming. When I shone the light on it again it moved, tiny whimpers and whines coming from it. It sounded injured. I approached very slowly, crouching down a little. For what reason? I don’t know, that’s what people always do when approaching something large and dangerous. 

When I was a few feet away, the beam of light reflected back dark blonde fur… and pointy ears, a giant fluffy tail, and paws the size of my head. It looked like a wolf, just like three times the size of any wolf I’d seen. The creature lay curled on the floor licking at one of its hind legs - a giant spring trap had it clamped in its jagged blades. I winced when I saw the small pool of blood underneath it - the poor thing must have been agonizing. 

“Uh, hey buddy…” I squeaked out. The wolf snapped to look at me, baring its long sharp fangs. It growled angrily, and I felt my blood turn to icy mush. I jumped back five feet when it snapped at me, but the trap wouldn’t let it move far without causing further damage. “Yikes! Easy, I’m not here to hurt you!” I whispered. It snarled and … seemed to glare at me? Unlike the usual yellow eyes, this wolf had bright blue ones. I found that strange. It stared at the knife at my hand. 

“Oh… sorry. I’m going to put this away just - don’t eat me ok?” the wolf huffed and tilted its head to the side. Well it didn’t lunge at me again, so I took that as an agreement. I retracted the knife and shoved it in my pocket, my eyes not leaving the large blue ones. 

“Alright. I’m going to get you out of this trap, but I need you to cooperate. No biting, clawing, or other harmful actions…” the wolf blinked a few times and then - nodded. I blinked back at it. “You - you can understand me?” It nodded again, its huge eyes swimming with pain. “Right. That’s totally normal. Can I come closer?” another wolfy nod. 

I took a shaky breath and approached the injured creature. It obliged our agreement and made no move to make me a late night snack. However, two brilliant blue eyes tracked my every move, its blonde ears on high alert. I shuffled over to its trapped paw and knelt next to it. The wolf’s leg was at an awkward angle; if it wasn’t broken it was pretty messed up. I hovered my hand over the release and looked at the wolf. It made a deep whimpering noise. 

“Ok buddy, this is going to hurt a bit, but I need to get you out of this.” 

The wolf whined and nodded. 

“On three. One, two, three!” when I opened the trap, the wolf shuffled away whining pitifully. It didn’t get very far before collapsing again. “Hey, take it easy. You’re hurt pretty bad…” The wolf stood again, but its other three legs were shaking. The creature dropped its tail and ears as it hobbled towards the trees. “Wait! You can’t go back out there like this. You can’t run and you’re weak.” 

The animal turned to look at me, tears glittering in its eyes. I hated those spring traps. This wasn’t the first wolf I’d heard get stuck in one, but it was certainly - different than the rest. I slowly walked over, reaching my hand out. The leg was bleeding again. If the creature lost a lot more blood it would likely die. 

“Crap, ok uh - that’s bleeding pretty bad. Maybe I can take you to like a vet or something? Call animal control?” The wolf growled lowly, baring its teeth again. I backed away and swallowed thickly. “Ok, so not doing that, got it. Well you can’t just leave it like that! You could die out here,” its ears turned droopy and its eyes sadder. 

The wolf whimpered and went to walk back into the woods. 

“Wait wait no! Just - crap crap crap. Ok, I can maybe stitch that back up. I’m a nurse… well, nursing student. For humans… not for giant wolves, but the same principle applies?” the wolf looked as hesitant as I felt. I scoffed at it. “I don’t see you having any brilliant ideas, Fido.” 

The wolf huffed and rolled its eyes. It hobbled over, stopping in front of me. One of its claws dragged across the dirt, writing something. I shined the flashlight on it. 

“A - Adora? Is that your name?” 

The wolf nodded. 

“Alright, Adora. I’m Y/n. If you don’t let me help you, I don’t think you’ll last the night. Will you please let me patch you up?” the wolf - er, Adora, narrowed her eyes at me. She groaned and nodded. “Great. Now… I just have to find a way to sneak a giant sentient wolf into my apartment. 

Adora blinked innocently. 

I sighed. “Don’t suppose I could say you’re a very rare mixed breed?” Adora snorted, seeming offended. “Fair. Just… be quiet.” 

Adora rolled her eyes and followed me towards my apartment, her injured leg held up. A strange massive wolf in my tiny student apartment - stupidest idea indeed. 

By sheer luck we made it into my home without coming across anyone. Well, we did - but they were so tripped out Adora could talk and they wouldn’t remember. I opened the door and Adora shuffled in, her fluffy blonde tail dragging behind her. Once inside, I shut the blinds and pointed to the bathroom. Adora looked around the tiny studio, blinking at everything and tilting her head to the side. To her, this was probably just some sort of large kennel. Honestly - it felt like that to me sometimes. 

“Hey don’t judge, it’s better than the forest floor…” I grumbled and went to head to the bathroom. Something cold and wet touched my hand, and I looked over to see the wolf’s snout gently pressed against my palm. It was… almost like a reassuring thank you. I smiled and slowly reached to pet her head. The blonde wolf seemed to smile back, her tail wagging a bit. 

“Alright, come on. Let’s see how the heck I’m gonna help that leg,” Adora grumbled but followed me into the bathroom. I scourged around for the first aid kit I had under the sink. Adora had to curl into herself by the bathtub so the two of us could fit in the room. This place was designed for broke college students - not massive wolves. I found the bag and sat down on the floor, gently lifting her leg up to put a towel underneath it. Now that we were in the light, I could see how bad the wound was. It looked bloody and swollen, the cut almost reaching to the bone. Despite how awful it seemed, I didn’t think it was broken. Had she been a normal sized wolf, it would have been a clean break. I dug out some disinfectant spray and the needle kit. Adora’s eyes bulged when I pulled out the needle and she whined. She went to shuffle away, but I laid my hand on her back, petting through the soft fur. 

“Hey it’s ok. This will sting a little,” I held up the disinfectant spray, “but this will numb your leg a bit so it doesn’t hurt too bad okay? If I leave it like this it could get infected and much worse,” Adora’s eyes followed the bottle of disinfectant and of anesthetic spray. When she looked at the needles again she growled. I scratched behind her ear and she seemed to relax a little. “I’ll be gentle, plus - it will certainly hurt less than a spring trap,” Adora pouted and huffed. I chuckled, “Sorry, but it won’t be too bad. Just close your eyes, and try not to bite me ok?” she groaned but obliged, resting her head on her two front paws. I got to work on the wound, surprised the needle even worked. I tried to be as delicate as possible, and considering I hadn’t been turned to wolf kibble, it seemed Adora wasn’t bothered too much. 

Once I patched up the wound, I wrapped a bandage around her leg. All things considered - not a bad job. “See? You’re all set!” 

Adora lifted her head, ears perked up, and sniffed at the wound. She peeked her tongue out, and I pushed her snout away from her leg. 

“Noooo! No licking the wound. I just cleaned it.” 

Her eyes looked bigger and bluer, like the wolfy version of puppy eyes. I chuckled and stood up. 

“Nope, and keep your weight off it. I’ll get you some ice to put around it while I make dinner,” I cleaned everything up and set the tools away. 

Once I turned around I found a very tall wolf blinking and licking her lips, tail wagging behind. 

“Uh, and just to be clear - I’m not dinner…”

Adora snorted and shuffled back, like she found the thought appalling. 

“Good, I’m glad you feel that way. So… I don’t have any Pedigree.” 

She rolled her eyes and looked generally unamused. 

“Actually - I don’t have much of anything,” I scratched the back of my neck. 

Adora raised a wolfy eyebrow at me. 

“What? It’s the end of the week, I need to buy groceries. Sheesh… how do burgers sound?” she yipped and wagged her tail happily. What an interesting wolf. She leaned forward and licked my face, my hair sticking straight up on the side now. I laughed and pushed her away. “Ech! Ok ok burgers then. Uh - those are going to be cooked…” Adora just nodded happily. It was almost like having a very large puppy who understood you. “You're lucky I get discounts at this place…” 

That’s how we ended up in the living room watching random late night cartoons and eating. We were both on the floor, me holding my burger over the coffee table. I’d just put Adora’s ten burgers into a big salad bowl and laid it down on the floor next to a bowl of milk. If the delivery man thought it was weird I ordered eleven burgers at two in the morning, he didn’t ask questions. Probably not the strangest thing he’d seen around these parts. Makes two of us buddy. 

She scarfed down her food and stared longingly at my fries. 

“Seriously? You just ate like a whole cow!” 

Adora blinked at me and whimpered. 

“Ugh fine. You can have some,” I tossed a few fries into the bowl. She inhaled them before smacking her lips and yawning. A heavy furry head fell on my lap. I smiled and scratched behind her ears, the big fluffy tail thumping the ground. I shushed her, and she stopped, but only after my downstairs neighbor screamed at the top of his lungs. Dave was very direct like that. 

I snickered and it sounded like Adora did too - as best a wolf could. “Alright, I think it’s time for bed,” we both stood up, and I cleaned up the mess of wrappers. I caught Adora just as she was about to plop down on my couch. 

“Oi! Absolutely not! You were out in the forest! You can sleep on the ground, I’ll get you a pillow and a blanket if you want.” 

She whined and poked at one of the cushions. 

“Definitely not, I’m not going back on that,” I crossed my arms and stared down (up?) the giant wolf. She huffed and whimpered, but laid down on the floor next to the couch. “Good, and watch that leg,” I fetched some blankets and an extra pillow from the closet. In the ten seconds it took me to do that, Adora was already lightly snoring. I chuckled, placing the pillow on the floor next to her and the blanket over her back. They were both far too small, but she didn’t seem to mind. She curled into herself and gave a happy sigh, far off in sleep. 

I made my way over to my bed and plopped down on the mattress. Despite the fact that I was sleeping in the same small space as a giant wolf I’d found in the forest, I slept surprisingly well. I had the feeling that Adora wouldn’t hurt me. 

However, I was not ready to wake up the next morning, stumble over to the stove, and find a person sleeping on my couch. I tripped over my slippers and yelled when I found the curled up figure hiding under the blanket. My very heroic shout of panic woke them up. She screamed and hugged the sheet to her chest. I blushed and looked away when I realized she wasn’t wearing any clothes, a knot forming in my throat. My hands shot up to my face, and I squeezed my eyes shut behind them, but I had already seen the stunning blue eyes and rowdy golden hair. They were very familiar. 

“A-Adora…?” I squeaked. Something rustled like she tried to get up, but winced and fell back onto the cushions. 

“I can explain! Well - sort of. Yes. I’m Adora. I - I’m a werewolf,” she finished in a whisper. 

“R-right. Ok. Um… m-may I open my eyes?” I stuttered, feeling the tips of my ears on fire. 

I heard more shifting of fabric and a nervous chuckle. 

“Y-yes. Sorry, um. It’s been a while since I transformed…” I carefully peeked between my fingers. She was wrapped up in the blanket, covered up to her chin. I coughed awkwardly but held her gaze. Brilliant blue eyes trailed over my face, the muscles in her jaw tense and a deep crinkle set between dark brows. 

I blinked slowly. Then I cracked up. It took me a minute to gain my composure. All the while Adora sat on the couch with her hand on the wound in her leg. “Of course you’re a werewolf.” 

She growled. “I am!” 

I just smiled and tilted my head slightly. I believed her. Of course I’d rescued an injured werewolf on Halloween. That’s just the kind of wild thing that happens in my life. When you’re a nursing student - nothing really comes as a surprise. However, I could also tell this girl was the same wolf I’d found in the woods. She was still injured, but the familiarity was in the softness and kindness of her gaze. Adora was in pain, but there was something gentle about her. Sure, she was no longer a giant canine, but she was still Adora. 

“I know. I believe you,” she snuggled into the corner of the couch, careful not to aggravate her injury. Doubt and pain dimmed the sparkle in her eyes just a little. 

“You - you do?” I nodded, grabbed a few Tylenols and a glass of water, and sat down on the other side of the couch, careful to not intrude. Adora didn’t flinch away from me, but still seemed a little guarded. I got the feeling those she had shown her human form to previously had not been so receptive. A small frown tugged at the corners of my lips. 

“Sure. I can tell it’s still you. I’m not going to hurt you,” I offered her the glass of water and pain medicine. “Not sure if these will work, but take these. They might help with your leg.” 

Adora regarded me cautiously, looking from the medicine to me and back again. 

“You’re not angry?” I furrowed my eyebrows. 

“Why would I be angry?” she hugged the blanket around her shoulders. It made her look small and lost, almost as defenseless as I found her in that horrible trap. Something in my chest felt heavy. 

“I… it’s just - people tend to react poorly when they find out what I am. That’s why I generally stay as a wolf. It’s safer like that… well, most of the time,” she looked down at the blanket where her leg was. A surge of anger swirled to my head. Anger at the stupid trappers, at the people who had driven her to stay hidden… at those who had hurt her. I’d only known her a night, but for some reason the thought drove nails through my heart. I could tell Adora was good. I was sorry she’d experience so much hurt, ignorance, and evil in the world. 

“I’m so sorry, Adora. You shouldn’t have to hide who you are. I think… I think you’re really amazing,” the heat in my ears spread to my cheeks and chest. I wasn’t sure where that came from, but I knew it was true. She looked taken aback for a minute, her eyes searching for any sort of deceit or lie. I just smiled kindly. With a brilliant smile of her own she gingerly took the medicine from my hand. When our fingers touched I felt a little shock of electricity shoot from the tips of my hand to top of my head. I looked away and she took the medicine. 

“Thank you,” she said sweetly. I stood up from the couch and scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. Somehow I knew she was thanking me for more than just the medicine. 

“You’re welcome,” I kicked at my feet and fidgeted with my fingers before realizing she was probably cold and uncomfortable. “Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry. I’m sure you’d like to change into something else. Uh - I’ll just leave some stuff in the bathroom for you. Feel free to take a shower if you’d like. I - I can change the bandage of your wound later… don’t want it to get infected or anything…” I shuffled over to my closet and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. I left them neatly folded by the sink along with a fresh towel and a spare toothbrush. It was a habit my mother had ingrained in me for when guests are over. Not that I ever had guests, much less of the magical werewolf kind, but well. I stood by the door, looking at the ceiling. Adora stood up with a wince, and I could hear her limping steps approaching. “If you need anything, just let me know.” 

There was a beat of silence before I felt something warm and soft pressed against my cheek. Adora had kissed me. Suddenly I was the one struggling to stand straight. “You’re sweet. Thank you.” 

“Heh, o-of course,” she shut the door behind her and the shower came on. I released a breath I didn’t know I was holding and all but sprinted towards the kitchen. That wasn’t saying a lot considering the size of my humble studio, but still. Strangely enough, it felt a lot smaller now that Adora was human and not a wolf the size of a small bear. 

While she got ready, I busied myself making breakfast. Remembering how much Adora could consume in one meal, I made extra eggs, waffles, and sliced up a couple bowls of fruit. I was surprised I had that much in the pantry on a Saturday. The table was set, and I stood waiting for the coffee to finish when Adora stepped out of the bathroom. A cloud of vapor poured into the small apartment, the scent of pine, cinnamon, and vanilla swirling in it. I almost burned myself with the coffee pot, but managed to pour it in two mugs. 

“Do I smell waffles and coffee?” she asked from behind me. 

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure what you liked for breakfast, but I hope it’s ok. Have a seat and rest your leg, I’ll bring the coffee over,” Adora looked too tired to argue, but she did look less pale from pain. Her cheeks and lips were a few shades rosier, making her eyes shine impossibly brighter. The golden tresses lay across her shoulders, messy from being towel dried. Thankfully, I didn’t trip on the way to the table, but I felt like I’d swallowed five waffles whole. 

“Hmm, well I usually have a rabbit in the morning…” I blinked in confusion, setting down the mugs. 

Adora laughed, a soft and rich sound that bounced off the walls like a song. “I’m kidding. Well… I’m not, but you didn’t have to do all this Y/N. You’ve already done so much for me…” she blushed the same faded pink of the hoodie she had on. I sat down across from her and took a sip of my coffee. 

“I know, but - I want to. I-If that’s ok with you, I mean,” I mumbled into my mug. Adora reached across the table and gently took hold of my hand. 

“Alright. I - I’d like that,” she breathed and I stopped breathing. I laughed nervously and nodded towards the double stack of waffles. 

“The top half is blueberry, the bottom half is chocolate chip. Figured you couldn’t go wrong with the classics,” she beamed at me and served herself three of each along with half the plate of scrambled eggs. 

“It just so happens, they’re both my favorite.” We spoke quietly over breakfast. Adora told me about her time as a werewolf, though I got the feeling she skipped over a lot of the painful parts. I didn’t push her to share anymore than she felt comfortable sharing. While I changed her bandage, I told her about my own time in this sleepy town. We had only known each other for a few hours, but being together felt so easy. There was this instant trust that bloomed between us, and the day passed by lazily as we talked and laughed at each other’s embarrassing stories. 

That night it really was Halloween. We found ourselves snuggled up on the couch watching scary comedies because neither of us were big fans of actually scary movies. Halfway through Madea’s Boo 2, Adora drifted off, her head falling on my shoulder. I tentatively wrapped her in my arms. I didn’t know if she was still awake, but she cuddled closer, breathing softly against my neck. Before I really knew what I was doing, I pressed a kiss to her forehead. It may have been my imagination, but I thought I’d felt her lips curve into a smile. I had a hard time focusing on the movie after that. I kept looking down at the sleeping girl in my arms, not quite understanding how in the world we’d found each other. But well - the holidays were always magical. In this sleepy town where nothing really happened - I’d found something special. 


	21. Puppy Love: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is strolling through the park during Christmas time, when they almost trip over a puppy and run into a beautiful stranger. Could this be the start of a Christmas miracle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um - hi. I know what you're thinking. "Caspian you have so many requests, what are you doing writing originals?!". Well, dear reader, I haven't had much desire to write lately until I got my heart broken. Alas, tis not the story you're here for, so - have a little Christmas wonder. May make into a small multi-chap if y'all would like that. 
> 
> Love,  
> Caspian ❤️
> 
> Note: the word "actor" here is used as a general term for the profession, and not meant to identify the reader POV as being of a certain gender.

The crisp December air nipped at my nose, but I smiled anyways. I shivered a bit and shoved my hands deeper in their pockets. My mind wandered freely as I breathed chilly air and admired the winter wonderland around me. The park a few blocks from my apartment was my favorite place to visit during Christmas. It’s one of the most wonderfully decorated spots in the city, which meant it was popular. Nothing quite like people watching during Christmas in National City. So many stories hidden in the smiles of total strangers. You could almost feel a little more joy and kindness twinkling in the air.

The art museum a block down from this little haven took it upon themselves to deck out the park for the holidays. That meant that every single tree was beautifully covered in lights. A giant Christmas tree stood proudly and brightly in the center of the park. Happy skaters were bathed in its yellow light as the rink was close by. Ice installations were roped off in different corners too. Everything from Christmas trees, angels, castles, and a full sleigh with Santa and his reindeers. It was my favorite; the sheer talent it must have taken to create it took my breath away. The golden afternoon sun hung in the sky, and a handful of people roamed about. Kids laughed and chased each other with snowballs. A family of four built a snowman near one of the trees. The two little girls took turns adding clothing items to it: a glittery pink hat and a turquoise feather boa. They beamed at me as I walked by and waved. I did the same, nodding politely to their parents. 

Around the park, a few people were playing with their dogs. A tall man with a thick beard played tug of war with a St. Bernard who probably weighed half as much as myself. A woman in a Rudolph Christmas sweater held her hand out towards a yellow corgi. The pup struggled through the thick snow but faithfully delivered the squeaky green ball. Another woman in a Frosty the Snowman sweater joined them and kissed both their heads. I blushed and looked away, feeling like I’d intruded on a special moment. 

The snow muffled my steps as I walked along, so I focused on the sounds of Christmas. People laughed all through the park, the occasional squeal of someone falling in the ice rink also rang out. I couldn’t help but smile. This was my favorite time of the year. Sure, I loved the decorations and the lights and all, but the magic of Christmas was a lot less tangible than feasts and gifts. It was a subtle magic that hung in the sky, a quiet belief in miracles and fairytales. 

I was so lost in thought I almost tripped over the puppy that barreled towards me. He yipped and barked playfully as he stood on two paws, leaning against my leg. The golden fluff ball looked at me with big brown eyes, wagging his tail. I smiled at him, but kept my hands in my pockets, not sure if it was alright to pet him. 

“Hey little buddy. Where’s your owner?” I asked, noticing he had a red harness and leash around him. A fugitive then. 

“SWIFTY! Swifty wait up!” I heard someone yell off to my right. I looked up to see the most startling blue eyes. Even from a distance, the fierce sky hue sent a bolt of electricity down my spine. The stranger jogged towards us, her puffy red jacket open and showing a white Nordic patterned Christmas sweater. Reindeers and snowflakes swished with her movement. She wore a white hat with a red poof on top, beautiful blonde hair caught in the wind. The locks glittered golden in the afternoon sun. I felt my cheeks flush, but attributed it to the cold weather. “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry! Swifty still hasn’t quite learned how to approach strangers,” she said, a dazzling yet shy smile on her face. Suddenly the lights on the trees seemed lifeless in comparison. 

I blinked a few times and cleared my throat, embarrassment laying heavy on my chest. “It’s alright. I quite like dogs. May I?” I asked, kneeling to the ground. The pup ran a circle around me, yipping happily. 

“Of course! Swifty loves making new friends. Sometimes a little too much,” the stranger chuckled. I reached my hand out to the adorable puppy and he instantly licked it. I scratched behind his ear and he seemed to grin. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Swifty. I’m Y/n,” I said, then looked up at the stranger. She had a soft proud smile as she watched the pup play. It was… kind of endearing. I could tell Swifty meant a great deal to her. Then her eyes drifted towards mine for a split second. It felt much longer as a curious look passed across her elegant features. I could have sworn her cheeks turned a little rosier. “And what might your name be?” I asked quietly, Swifty huffed when I stood and stopped petting him. 

“Oh! Sorry, gosh. Where are my manners. I’m Adora! It’s nice to meet you Y/n!” Adora held her mittened hand out for me to shake. 

I grinned at the bright red fluffy mittens. “Charmed,” I replied. Our hands touched, and I felt another shock at my fingertips. I thought it was just static, but it felt different. After the initial sting, a warm wave passed over me. Something calming and anchoring, like a well-loved blanket. The Christmas colors seemed to brighten, like the park had come into proper focus. Like this whole time I’d only glanced at how beautiful the world was. Adora’s eyes widened for a moment, a mixture of surprise, amusement, and something else shining through them. I could feel myself falling into the azure depths of her gaze. It stunned me, but somehow, despite hardly knowing this woman - it didn’t frighten me. It felt as easy as falling asleep, so perhaps I was dreaming. Adora laughed quietly and our hands fell away from each other. I couldn’t get her laugh out of my head though: it was a song richer and sweeter than the most heartfelt Christmas carol. 

“Well, I - we didn’t mean to interrupt your walk. We should probably get going,” Adora mumbled as she picked up Swifty’s leash. The puppy whined and looked between her and me. My heart lurched painfully for some reason, at the prospect of them leaving. I’d just met them though. This beautiful person was just a stranger… 

“Oh, um… alright then,” I said, shoving my hands back into my pockets. I tried to sound as normal as possible, but I was a mediocre actor at best. Adora wouldn’t meet my eyes as she ducked her head and rubbed the side of her neck. A few more blonde curls spilled over her shoulders and across her face. I resisted a strange urge to tuck them back behind her ear. 

“Right. Um, have a good walk Y/n,” she spoke quietly, the words just enough to reach me and leave a hollow feeling in their wake. Just like that, she turned on her heel and walked away. Swifty stayed put for a second longer. His tail dropped behind him and he whined in protest when Adora tugged his leash. A few moments later, I could only see a red dot veiled by snow and a little golden ball bounding next to it. I turned around and continued my walk, but it felt colder now. The lights didn’t shine quite as bright, the laughter sounded muddled, and the faces of strangers blurred by. I could only see two brilliant sky-blue eyes and a lovely smile. My gaze drifted up to the sky as I kept walking, a snowflake landing on the tip of my nose. 

“How strange,” I whispered to myself and continued down the path. Everything felt a little dimmer now, and I wasn’t quite sure why. Something in my heart had shifted though, and it drove me to do what I’d stop doing so long ago - I made a Christmas wish.

“Adora… huh. I hope we meet again,” A sad little smile curled on my lip. However, a tiny bit of Christmas hope warmed my bones as I wandered through the city. 

Christmas was, afterall, a time for miracles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters? Yay or nay?


	22. Puppy Love: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon request Part 2 of Puppy Love. Reader stumbles into Adora again. Will they let her slip away this time? More Christmas wonder, fluff, and cheesy goodness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I foresee a few more chapters for this. We'll see Swifty the puppy again soon. Maybe some more Christmas/New Years one-shots too. Since most of us can't actually do any of these things this holiday season, let's just dream about it eh? 
> 
> Love,   
> Caspian ❤️

**Chapter 2**

I hugged my jacket around my shoulders and buried my nose in the scarf. Despite my best efforts to retain some body heat, the icy wind bled through my layers and chilled my bones. I had to push against the wind a little, my boots occasionally slipping and making me panic. The Weather Channel had said it would be a lovely sunny, if chilly, day. I hazard a glance up from the frozen sidewalk. Sheets of snow fell horizontally and buried every surface in powdery white ice. Heavy dark clouds hung low in the afternoon sky. As the sun set somewhere behind the clouds, the city stood muted in a steel blue haze. Judging by the numbness of my hands and the stinging of my ears, it most definitely did not feel like the promised 30 degrees. A beautiful day indeed Weather Channel. 

Despite the horrible weather, I still couldn’t keep the occasional smile from my lips. My mind wandered back to the park last week. Specifically, it kept wandering back to a certain beautiful stranger and her adorable pup. I don’t know why. I couldn’t stop it. Everyday since then, I couldn’t stop thinking about Adora. Just her name sent a storm of butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I couldn’t forget the way her eyes took in all the Christmas light and made it their own, shining in a way nothing else did. Her smile seemed branded in my mind. Most of all, I couldn’t forget that strange feeling that washed over me when our hands touched. Sometimes I would look at my fingers, still feeling the phantom memory of her touch. It was probably ridiculous, but I’d  _ felt  _ something. Something I hadn’t allowed myself to feel in years. It made me feel terrified, giddy, and confused at the same time. I looked up at the steely sky and wondered, not for the first time, if I would ever see her again. But as you know - Christmas is the time for miracles. 

My feet shuffled in the snow towards my apartment, but the smell of freshly brewed coffee and sugary hot cocoa made me stop. With my nose tucked in my scarf and the snow making my glasses useless, I’d accidentally turned a block early. I now stood in front of a quaint little coffee shop. I squinted up at the name: Quirky Bean. I smiled at the cute name and approached the window. It was dim inside, only the glow of Christmas lights, a stone fireplace, and a few candles providing light. It didn’t look too busy, and frankly, I didn’t think I could make it home in this blizzard without a warm drink. I reached for the door, ignoring how my fingers stuck to the metal, and stepped inside. The heat wave that greeted me instantly seeped into my bones. I got that uncomfortable throbbing in my ears and fingers as they thawed out. With a sniffle, I shook some of the snow off my boots and jacket to not track it inside. Once I was satisfied I wouldn’t leave a sopping mess for someone to clean up later I walked up to the counter. The barista wore a dark denim shirt, sleeves rolled up, and a beanie with the shop name on it. He smiled, the dim light of the place reflecting off his clear-framed glasses. They matched mine, and he touched the corner of the frames in salute. 

“Nice glasses, friend! What can I get for you?” he asked, throwing a towel over his shoulder. I chuckled and rubbed my hands together. 

“Thanks! Uh - I’m not sure. Never been here before. What’s your favorite drink?” I asked, perusing the chalkboard menu. The selection was almost overwhelming, and I really just needed something hot to warm me up. 

“Oh! Well, welcome to the Quirky Bean! I’m Bow,” he extended his hand out for me to shake. I felt a little guilty knowing my hands were like icicles, but figured it would be rude to ignore him. I shook his hand and smiled warmly. He was kind enough not to mention how cold my hands were, but his elegant dark features twisted in barely concealed surprise. 

“Nice to meet you Bow. I’m Y/n,” I said. Someone in the room coughed like they choked on something. I turned around, but none of the three other people in the shop looked back at me. Well, I could only see two of them. The third person sat tucked in the corner by the fireplace, hiding behind a book. I quirked an eyebrow but turned back to Bow. 

“Oh don’t mind her. She’s a regular,” Bow said and I laughed quietly. “Now, you seem pretty chilly. Soooo,” he scanned the menu behind him. “I’d recommend the gingerbread hot cocoa! It’s my favorite Christmas drink! That sound good?” 

I nodded and reached for my wallet. “Sounds perfect, thank you Bow.” 

“No problem! I’ll have that right out for you. Total is $5.35,” I handed him a ten dollar bill. 

“Keep the change,” I said, and Bow broke out into a grin. 

“How kind! For that, you’ll get extra marshmallows, but shh. Don’t tell anyone,” Bow whispered and I thanked him. While he worked behind the bar, I looked around the shop. It was a cozy little place. All of the seats were worn brown leather with Christmas cushions decorating them. The tables were a lovely roughed wood, with small little candles twinkling on top. The fireplace in the corner was huge and bright flames danced in the hearth. Of course, Christmas stockings hung on the wooden slab above it. From the smell, they were filled with coffee beans and lavender. 

There was a caramel brown loveseat and a matching couch right in front of the fireplace. The coffee table in the middle looked like it was made out of reclaimed wood and hand-carved underneath the glass top. Next to the fireplace, was a large navy blue bookcase. Volumes of every color and size were neatly stacked on it, along with a few random trinkets. I particularly liked the snow globe collection. In front of the small library was another table. The stranger who dropped the book earlier still hunched over it, invisible behind the pages. I shrugged. Must have been a really great book. 

On the other side of the fireplace stood a small yet sturdy looking Christmas tree. The lights were white and blue and the decorations were all mismatched trinkets too. There were mini books, some Harry Potter decorations, a little BB-8, pictures of families, and a few pictures of dogs. One of the pups looked awfully familiar - a Golden puppy with a red harness and leash. The tree also had traditional Christmas balls. Those didn’t match either. Bow came up to me with a steaming mug of hot cocoa drowned in mini marshmallows. It smelled delicious and instantly lifted my moods even more than the cozy ambiance already had. 

“Yeah, it’s a quirky little tree. We let people come in with decorations and hang them up. Most of those are from regulars and staff, but you can add something if you’d like!” Bow cheered as I took my mug of hot cocoa. I thanked him and smiled. 

“Thank you Bow, maybe I will. Honestly, I kind of ended up here by accident, but I like it so far. It’s nice here,” I said, taking in the whole place. Everything about it felt welcoming and warm - a tiny little safe haven I’d stumbled on. 

“Ah, maybe it was no mistake at all. I mean, it’s Christmas! Maybe it was a little gift,” Bow winked good naturedly and walked off to clean the counter. “Enjoy your hot cocoa! Let me know what you think,” he said before disappearing into a room in the back. I chuckled and shook my head. What a strange little place. 

As I made my way towards the comfy couch by the fire, something caught my attention. The stranger had peeked over their book, and I instantly recognized the brilliance and warmth of those sky blue eyes. 

I blinked. 

She blinked. 

I smiled. 

She yelped shyly and melted back behind the purple hardcover. The cover was neatly tucked at the other edge of the table. 

“Adora?” I asked, hesitant to step up to the table. 

She slowly set the book down, her cheeks tinted a rosy pink. I didn’t know if it was from being so close to the fire or something else. She gave a shy little wave and smiled, the edge of her lip just barely curled. 

“Um, hey Y/n. Sorry, I probably should have said something earlier, but I wasn’t sure it was you, and then I heard you talking and Bow said your name, but you looked like you were happy with the quietness of everything and I didn’t want to interrupt, so um…” she looked down at her book then back at me, her shoulders hunched over herself. This time, she wore a red and black flannel that made the blue in her eyes even more startling. Her golden blond hair was tucked into a ponytail, the front just a little poofed up. I couldn’t help the smirk playing at my lips. She looked embarrassed, but so adorable. My chest and ears felt a little warmer, though I hadn’t yet tried my hot cocoa. “So I - hid,” she finished meekly. 

I shook my head and walked up to the table. “It’s alright. I’m glad I found you again - er, I just mean, it’s nice to run into you again, although I guess, technically, last time I ran into Swifty, but -,” I cleared my throat and shook my head again. Adora was biting her bottom lip like she was trying not to laugh at me. My heart fluttered lightly in my chest, but I chose to ignore that. I also chose to ignore how I had not gotten that brilliant smile out of my head for the last week. “May I join you?” I asked quietly. 

Adora straightened in her seat, set the book aside, and nodded. “Of course! Please. I was just reading,” she motioned to the book and then grimaced, seemingly thinking that may have been a little obvious. I smiled reassuringly and took a seat across from her. I brought the hot cocoa up to my lips, feeling my throat very dry and my heart rate not quite at a sustainable pace. The warm liquid tasted like a little slice of heaven and instantly eased my nerves. Without thinking, I closed my eyes for a moment and hummed happily. It was warm and sweet and tasted like the most wonderful parts of Christmas. I blinked a few times and looked down at my mug. The little marshmallows floated in the dark liquid. 

“Wow, that’s incredible. I really should come here more often,” I shrugged and glanced back up at Adora. Her cheeks were almost the color of her shirt and she looked a little dazed. I smiled and tilted my head to the side. She didn’t respond, seemingly lost in thought, her chin resting on her fist. I blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. “Adora?” 

She blinked quickly and averted her gaze, looking like she’d just been found guilty of a heinous crime. “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! Um, uh, wh-what were you saying?” she stuttered adorably, absentmindedly scratching at the back of her neck, Her other hand drummed against the cover of her book. I didn’t really think about my next action, but I gently laid my own hand over hers, the frayed edges of the book brushing against my wrist. It seemed too bold and forward, and I almost yanked my hand away, but Adora’s thumb gently swept over my knuckles. My arm stopped responding and my hand settled over hers. I felt that same shock of electricity from the first time we shook hands, that same feeling of being thrown into a different view of life. Everything seemed brighter, livelier, more - beautiful. Without noticing, I left my hand there for a few moments, our eyes locked in a silent conversation. I curled my fingers, softly cupping her smaller hand. She traced over my calloused knuckles, unbothered by the rougher skin. With each second that passed by, I got a little more lost in the deep azure of her eyes, an ocean of warmth and kindness I wanted to get to know, to disappear in and never be found again. The tense moment between us shattered when another customer came in and a rush of cold air and snow swirled around, The fireplace spluttered. So did my heart. I removed my hand and took another sip of cocoa. It may have been a trick of my imagination, a hopeful illusion, but Adora looked to deflate a little at the loss of contact. 

“So, what are you reading?” I asked, trying to make my voice sound steady. If she caught the slight waver in pitch, she didn’t mention it. Her eyes sparkled when she looked back down at her book, the same way a child’s do when they open a present on Christmas morning. It made me smile just a little more. 

“Re-reading actually. It’s called  _ The Titan’s Curse,  _ by Rick Riordan? I know it might seem silly for an adult to be reading a children’s series, but-” I stopped her by gently inching my hands towards hers again. I couldn’t help it, something in me just felt pulled towards her. I didn’t want to intrude though, so I left some space. Adora’s fingers slowly found mine again and she tangled them together messily. It was strange - how well they fit together. 

“I don’t think it’s silly at all. In fact, Rick is one of my favorite authors. I have all of his books,” I whispered. There were hardly any people in the shop at this point, just us and two others, but it felt right to speak quietly. I worried that if I spoke too loudly, I’d shatter the odd little bubble of magic between us. 

Adora’s eyes snapped up to meet mine, so blue they almost glowed. I ignored how my breath hitched when she looked at me. She beamed a smile so bright and warm the fire next to us felt downright frigid. “Really? No way. He’s my favorite author! Do you have a favorite book?” she asked, her fingers curling a little more assuredly around mine, like this was perfectly natural between two strangers. Somehow - it did feel natural. It felt right. 

I laughed and launched into talking about my favorite books and adventures with the Riordan characters. We talked about all of the series, and that quickly evolved into talking about everything. We spoke of our favorite books, movies, songs, places, food, and everything we could come up with. She told me about growing up in a small town up north called Brightmoon, and how she wanted to pursue her career in the big city. She was a detective with the NCPD, Swifty was a K-9 unit in training. Emphasis on “in training”. I was enraptured with every word she spoke, practically on the edge of my seat. I kept asking questions, almost forgetting about my drink until Bow walked over and glanced inside the mug. I smiled sheepishly, drank it quickly, and praised him for his amazing work. Bow smirked, looked between the two of us with his eyebrows raised, and walked away. He seemed to be good friends with Adora as she embarrassedly shooed him back to the counter. 

Eventually, Adora got a cookie from the shop, and split it with me. I didn’t mention how it was a sugar cookie in the shape of a heart. She blushed and mumbled that Bow said it was the last one they had. For some reason, I didn’t believe that. While Adora munched on her cookie, she asked me about my story. I told her how I’d only been in National City for the last three years. I was originally from the UK, a middle of nowhere town outside of London called Smallville. It really did feel small, so I decided to take a job offer overseas - as Chief Editor at Catco. I tried to ignore the way Adora’s eyes twinkled as I talked, the way she occasionally glanced at my lips and then right back up in fear of being caught. I especially tried to ignore how difficult it was to keep talking when she did that. 

At some point, the snow had stopped falling and the stars shone on a velvety black sky. Everyone else had left the shop except Adora and I. It looked late, and Bow coming up to us confirmed that. 

“Sorry to interrupt y’all, but unfortunately, I gotta head out. Shop’s closed for the day. But please come back any time!” Bow beamed at us and picked up our mugs and plates. 

“It’s already 10?! I gotta check on Swifty!” Adora said, glancing at her phone. She looked at me with a tense expression, like she didn’t quite want to leave. The corners of her mouth turned down a little, a crinkle formed between her brows, and the blue of her eyes dimmed into an icy gray. 

“I can walk with you, if you’d like?” the words tumbled from my lips without my permission. Adora’s frown turned into a heart-stopping grin. 

“I’d like that. Thank you,” she said, and I nodded. We headed out the door while Bow looked between Adora and I and waggled his thick dark brows at Adora. She groaned and dismissed him. I thought it best not to mention I had noticed their interaction. 

The two of us walked hand in hand down the street. Actually, we hadn’t stopped holding hands the whole time we were together. I wasn’t usually such an openly affectionate person, especially not with strangers, but Adora didn’t feel like a stranger. Something about her was different. Familiar. Like somehow I’d spent a lifetime knowing someday I’d find her. Like in a distant place in my mind, perhaps memories of another life, I recognized the kindness in her eyes and the brilliance of her smile. 

We chatted a bit longer, laughing and joking as we walked through the snowy streets. Eventually, we stopped at a lovely white brick apartment building with gleaming Christmas lights wrapped around the lobby entrance. 

“Welp, this is me,” Adora said, looking down at her feet. I desperately wanted to keep the conversation going, to keep getting to know her, but I knew Swifty was waiting for her. 

“So, this is you. Thank you,” I mumbled, trying to meet her gaze, but it was so lovely and stunning I had a hard time doing so. I felt like she could see so much more, could see through me, and it made me nervous… but also a bit excited. Like I knew, even if she saw all the good, bad, and ugly, she’d still be as sweet and gentle as she had been these past few hours. 

“For what?” She asked. I chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of my neck. 

“For the conversation, I guess. I um - I just appreciate it. It was nice seeing you again,” I said, and Adora blushed, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. 

“It was nice seeing you too, Y/n,” she whispered. We stood there awkwardly, not quite wanting to say goodbye, but knowing we had to. 

“Right. Well. I should let you get back to Swifty. Uh - say hi to him for me?” Adora laughed and suddenly I didn’t even feel the chill of the wind. 

“Will do. Goodnight Y/n” she said, and she turned around. I watched her go, feeling a bundle of nerves build in my chest, a sudden feeling that I was letting something good slip through my fingers. Again. It was the same heavy sensation I’d gotten when she disappeared into the snow a week ago at the park. 

“Wait!” I said, and Adora turned around, her eyes questioning. I cleared my throat and carefully walked up to her, my own eyes trained on my feet. “Um… forgive me if this is terribly forward but,” I took a shaky breath. “Would you like to go on a date sometime? Er, with me? Would you like to go on a date, with me?” I stuttered lamely, feeling like I had a mouthful of cotton. Then I felt a cold yet gentle hand on my left cheek, and something soft and warm pressed on the other side. The scent of vanilla and honey clouded my senses, leaving me in a haze. I felt like a live wire and totally numb at once. Adora had kissed me. She backed away, a charming little smile on her pink lips. I could only blink in response. That made her laugh at me, but I was ok with that. 

“I’d really like that. Here,” she held her hand out. I stared at it in confusion before my brain started working again. I shuffled around looking for my phone, and offered it to her. She typed on it, but I couldn’t tear my eyes away from how her golden hair reflected the moonlight, silver and gold braided beautifully. Also, I may have been in the middle of a small bout of cardiac arrest. Or a stroke. Maybe both. “There you go. See you around?” she asked, her gaze filled with hope while I stood there like an idiot. I forced myself out of the daze. 

“Y-yes. Yes. Definitely,” I managed. My voice was a pitch too high, my face felt like it was on fire, and I didn’t know what to do with my hands so I shoved them in pockets. Adora grinned, ran forward, embraced me in a bone crushing hug I barely had time to reciprocate, and then skipped the last bit of distance to her door. 

“Ok. Goodnight Y/n,” she winked and slipped inside without another word. I was still warped in the buzzing haze of her warmth and gentle fragrance. I pressed my hand to the spot on my cheek she had kissed, the skin there still tingling. 

“Goodnight Adora,” I whispered to the stars. There may have been a bit of a bounce in my step as I made my way home. When I plopped down in my bed to go to sleep, I checked my phone. She had put her name in as  **_Adora_ ** 🐶 ❤️ . I smiled like an idiot before carefully typing out a message. 

_ Thanks again for today. And um… for saying yes. Does Friday at 6pm work ok for you? Oh, it’s me by the way - Y/n.  _ The phone buzzed back a reply almost immediately. 

_ Perfect :) see you Friday!  _ I may have screamed into my pillow. 

_ Awesome. See you :)  _

I fell asleep that night dreaming of electric blue eyes and a smile that put all the stars to shame. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to do some brief little crossovers at times, so shout out to my Supergirl fans! National City and Smallville cuz sure.


	23. Puppy Love: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third part of Puppy Love! Finally - that date with Adora you've all been waiting for. Because we all need a little love this Holiday season. Even if it's fictional. Also - Swifty is up to no good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear friends! I have not forgotten you. I have battled with this chapter for WEEKS! I meant to get it out for Thanksgiving. Obviously - that did not happen. It was a struggle, so I tried to make it extra long and sweet for you guys! As a peace offering for leaving you hanging. Alas - that lovely date I promised. I tried to add extra love (literally and figuratively) and Christmas cheer! Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Love,  
> Caspian ❤️ 
> 
> P.S Thank you for 2,500 hits and your sweet comments! I mean - *blushes* y'all are too much 🙈

I paced around in my bedroom. Well, more specifically, I paced around in front of my mirror. I messed with my hair for the millionth time, readjusted my sweater, checked my teeth, and then did it all over again. 

“Oh my gosh. You’re primping,” an annoying voice came from my phone. Glimmer had decided I needed assistance in getting ready for my date with Adora, which really meant she was only here to harass me. 

I groaned and rolled my eyes at the phone propped up on my drawer in front of the equally harassing mirror. “I am not _primping._ I just - I want to look nice, that’s all,” I fidgeted with the necklace hanging around my neck. Glimmer sat on her bed, her chin resting on her fist. A smug smirk graced her lips and I wanted nothing more than to wipe it off with a glare. It was only so effective through the screen of my phone. She just laughed. 

“Riiight right. You just want to look nice for this girl who you have not stopped talking about for the past few days,” she said in a sing-songy voice. Since I felt my ears warm up, I avoided looking down at Glimmer and giving her more ammunition for embarrassing me. 

“I know I know, it’s just - I dunno,” I sighed and dropped my face into my hands. My heart somersaulted in my chest, sending a wave of nervousness throughout my whole body. I was excited, my spine tingling with anticipation… and also a healthy dose of fear. “She’s special Sparkles. There’s just something about her. I don’t know how to explain it. I - I feel different around her. I can’t stop smiling. Everything she says… I just want to hear more. The way she speaks of the things she loves, about Swifty, about her hopes and dreams… it’ just…” I sighed, running out of words. I’d spend days trying to describe Adora, trying to find words that would do her justice. It was funny. I got paid to find the right words, but when it came to her - she left me speechless. Nothing felt quite right. Quite enough. 

I heard Glimmer whistle quietly. “Wow. You really like this girl huh?” she asked, the teasing tilt in her voice melting into honest curiosity. I peeked through my fingers and nodded. 

“Yeah… yeah I do,” I whispered, afraid of how much emotion creeped into my voice when I said that. 

Glimmer raised her eyebrows, a gentle smile on her face. “I’m glad. She already seems to make you happy.” I groaned in embarrassment and gave another small nod. This made her laugh. “Well, you better get going then. Don’t you have to be there in like 20 minutes?” 

I screamed and looked at the clock. Sure enough. It was 5:40 pm and I’d promised I’d be there at 6pm. I couldn’t be late to the one time we actually  _ planned  _ to meet up. I fumbled around for my keys, tousled my hair, threw on my coat, and tried to pull in a deep breath. “Is this alright?” I asked with pleading eyes. If she said no, I wouldn’t know what to do. 

Glimmer smirked and showed me two thumbs up. “You look great! Where are you going again?” she asked. I fished around the closet for my boots and ran back to grab my phone. 

“Mario’s,” I said. Glimmer raised an eyebrow at this and held her hand out to her chest. 

“Oh  _ wow.  _ That’s your favorite place. It took you months to invite  _ me  _ to Mario’s,” I rolled my eyes, ignoring the burning sensation spreading from my chest to the crown of my head. 

“I’m sorry, from now on I will introduce you to all my favorite places. I promise. Plus, Mario is a family friend and he makes the best Italian food in town,” I cracked my knuckles and averted my gaze, “Adora likes Italian…” 

For some reason, Glimmer felt merciful today and didn’t tease me further. “Well, I’m sure she’ll love it. The company is nice too,” she winked and I shook my head. 

“Thanks Sparkles.” 

“Mhmmm. Now go get your girl! Tell me how it goes! And if you try the Tirami-” I hung up and sprinted out the door. I’d get an earful for it later, but I couldn’t be late. 

18 minutes later I was parked outside Adora’s apartment building. Thankfully, street parking was allowed. I shuffled out of the car, paid for a few minutes, and rushed into the lobby. It was a bit chilly outside, my nose freezing in just the moments it took to get out of the car and into the building. However, it was a clear night. Stars sprinkled across the dark sky and competed with the Christmas lights below for who could shine the brightest. Every once in a while, a gentle snowfall would sweep by in surprise. Not heavy enough to cause any inconvenience, but a gentle reminder of winter and the holiday season. Despite being such a big city, the air had the distinct scent of pine, cocoa, and gingerbread. All of National City seemed to have an affinity for the holidays, and you could feel it in the atmosphere like the welcoming warmth of a bonfire. 

I swept my feet on the carpet and nodded towards the receptionist behind the fancy marble desk. They wore a Santa hat, a green sweater, and a kind smile. “Are you here to see someone?” they asked. 

“Uh, picking someone up actually. Ms. Grayskull,” I replied, matching their smile. Their eyes instantly brightened at the name. 

“Ohhh goodness! Adora, of course. She’s such a sweet girl. Told me you’d stop by today. Y/n, was it?” I tried not to blush at the fact Adora had already mentioned me to someone. Not that it was a huge deal, I certainly didn’t mind, it just felt - nice. Like I had a witness that this wasn’t all some super elaborate dream or reality TV Hallmark movie I didn’t know I was a part of. 

“Yes. That would be me. Lovely to meet you…” I trailed off and looked down towards the glinting gold name tag on their chest. I couldn’t quite read it though. 

“Oh! I’m D.T. Pleased to meet you!” they waved and motioned me towards the comfy looking chairs by the elevator. There was a fireplace in front of them, and a big Christmas tree decorated in white and gold next to it. “Feel free to take a seat by the fire. I’m sure she’ll be down soon.” 

“Thank you,” I nodded and smiled, sitting down in the fluffy white chair. The lobby was pristine and I felt a little guilty for bringing in muddy snow. I kept my feet to the side and away from the fancy carpet. My fingers twitched as I pulled out my phone, debating whether or not I should text Adora. I wanted to let her know I was here, but I also didn’t want her to feel like I was rushing her. Thankfully, or maybe unfortunately, the decision was made for me when the elevator doors dinged open. 

Adora stepped out wearing a deep red sweater that contrasted beautifully against the azure of her eyes. A light blush dusted her cheeks and it darkened a little when her eyes met mine. Her blonde hair was neatly tucked in a loose ponytail, a few curls framing her face. Tiny golden earrings glinted in the dim lighting of the fireplace, and what looked like a little sword shaped pendant on a gold chain. Her hands were inside the pockets of a long caramel colored wool coat with glinting buttons. She shuffled closer, standing a couple feet from me and looking a bit unsure. She smiled brilliantly anyway. I, naturally, sat stunned, motionless, and barely breathing. My one reliant brain cell told me to stop staring like an idiot and greet her properly. 

“H-hi, you um, you look beautiful,” I muttered, standing from the chair clumsily. Adora grinned and rubbed the back of her neck with her right hand. I noticed it was a bit of a nervous habit we both shared. 

“Oh gosh, thank you… um…” she whispered. She looked at me curiously while fidgeting with her hands. Then she closed the distance between us and I was again wrapped in her embrace. This time, I had the manners to return it. I chuckled quietly and held her close, the pony tail tickling my nose. I couldn’t help but notice how easily we fell into each other’s arms, how natural it felt to be close. 

After a few long moments, Adora pulled away and smiled sheepishly, her eyes quickly scanning me. Her cheeks matched the red of her sweater, and I was sure my own features were not too far off. “You look great too,” she breathed and I smiled, feeling bold enough to wink teasingly. Adora playfully rolled her eyes. 

“Well aren’t you two just the darn cutest little beans,” DT said from the counter. They tucked their hands under their chin and grinned at us. I cleared my throat in embarrassment and mumbled a thanks. Adora just laughed and waved them off. 

I held out my elbow, and Adora gently wrapped her arm around it. “Shall we?” I asked. She nodded excitedly. 

“Yes we  _ shall _ ,” she teased. “Bye D.T!” she said as we slipped out the lobby. 

“You kids have fun!” D.T’s taunting voice just reached us. I held the car door open for Adora and helped her get comfortable. The sidewalks at night were icy enough to skate on. She fixed me with a charming smile at the gesture that made butterflies dance in my tummy. I felt a touch lightheaded. I managed not to make a fool of myself and fall face first into the snowbank next to us. 

The ride through town was busy, but pleasant. We drove past shops with bustling shoppers getting in the last few gifts. A few caroling groups waved at us as we passed by, and a group of children raced alongside us ringing bells, laughing, and wishing us a Merry Christmas. There were two days left until old Saint Nick did his yearly trip and the holiday cheer infused the chilly air. I drove slowly, taking the time to admire all the decorations: the Christmas lights that dressed the whole city, the wreaths of all sizes on every door, the Christmas trees shining through windows and out in parks. Well, I focused on the icy roads, but Adora looked at everything with child-like wonder. I occasionally heard her quiet little musings and other times she would jump in her seat with excitement at a particularly well decorated home. Her favorites seemed to be the ones bursting with lights, especially if they were the fancy synchronized kind. 

Eventually, the iconic “All I Want for Christmas is You” Christmas anthem came on. Adora squealed and clapped with joy. “This is my favorite song! Will you sing with me?” she asked so sweetly. I felt my ears grow warm as I turned the wheel.

“Oh, I um, I’m not much of a singer I’m afraid,” I replied. Adora shifted in her seat so that she was facing me. 

“Aww, please Y/n? I’m sure you’re great! Plus, it’s not about being a good or bad singer. It’s about spreading Christmas joy!” she poked my shoulder and practically bounced in her seat. I tugged my bottom lip between my teeth and spared a glance at her. That was my mistake. Adora fixed me with the most innocent, pleading puppy dog eyes I had ever seen. They practically twinkled with emotion. My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach and I sighed. I couldn’t very well say no at this point. 

“Alright, but go easy on me alright? I’m no Mariah Carey,” Adora giggled and clapped her hands. She turned forward and started belting out the lyrics. I shyly followed her lead, joining with a much quieter harmony. By the time we arrived at Mario’s though, we were both singing at the top of our lungs, a few passerbyers looking at us inquisitively. Neither of us could be bothered. We finished “Winter Wonderland” as I parked the car, and broke out in a fit of laughter. I couldn’t remember the last time I’d laughed myself to tears. My tummy hurt a little, I was out of breath, and a few droplets raced down my cheeks and fell into my lap. It surprised me - how easy it was to just -  _ be _ around Adora. I could be goofy and loud, I didn’t have to worry so much of what others thought of me, of what  _ she  _ thought of me. It was like somehow I knew, Adora didn’t care about pretenses and acts. She lived life as she pleased, authentically and cheerfully. It was refreshing and somehow made breathing easier. It made life seem so much warmer and more inviting, like the secret all along was to exist in a small moment of joy. 

We finally caught our breath and wiped the tears from our faces. Adora threw her head back and tilted it towards me. Her cheeks were glowing with a rosy blush, her eyes fiery blue like the hottest flame. She smiled brilliantly, her whole body projecting amusement and calm. I could suddenly hear the rushing blood in my ears and dropped my gaze from her, my hands fidgeting in my lap. 

“Thank you,” I whispered. She reached over and took hold of both my hands, encompassing them with her own. 

“What for?” 

I chuckled and forced myself to look back up at her, ignoring how it made my heart rate triple. “I dunno…” I lowered my voice, my thumb tracing her knuckles. “I guess… for reminding me how to laugh like that. For being wonderful,” the words really tumbled from my lips before I’d fully processed them. We both looked at each other in surprise. I started worrying that I’d crossed a line somehow, that I’d made her uncomfortable. However, Adora grinned and leaned forward to press a kiss to my cheek. I blinked at her and smiled. 

“You’re sweet. Thank you for being you as well. I kinda like you,” she winked and left me suspended in space, her words reeling through my brain and sending my thoughts into a frenzy. Adora…  _ liked me?  _ I fell out of my daze when Adora went to open the door and I remembered my manners. 

“Wait! I got it!” I shuffled out of my seat and jogged to the other side of the car. I opened the passenger door and held my hand out to her. She cocked an eyebrow and smirked, but took my hand. 

“And they say chivalry is dead,” she teased and if steam could have spewed from my ears I would have looked like a proper kettle pot. I helped her out of the car and over a snowbank. 

“Oh, heh, well, I do my best,” I mumbled and scratched the back of my neck. Adora wrapped her arms around my waist from behind as I paid the meter. I was pretty sure I’d leave a puddle of melted ice where we stood. She hummed pensively and I felt shivers run down my spine. Before I passed out and face-planted into a dirty snowbank I turned around in her embrace. I returned the hug delicately and stepped aside, holding my arm out. Surprisingly - I found words to speak. “Are you hungry?” 

Adora grinned and took my arm. “Pretty much always,” I chuckled at her response and started walking. “Where are we going?” 

I pointed to the building at the end of the block. It just looked like an old humble Brownstone. The bricks were a weathered russet, Christmas lights hung from every single edge, and two small decorated pine trees stood at the base of the stairs. The only thing that made it look like a restaurant was the menu nailed next to the mailbox, the  _ Bienvenuto a Mario’s!  _ Neon blue sign, and the caricature of a pizzaiolo on the door. It was a strange little place, but a culinary gem. Most people wouldn’t know of Mario’s unless they’d heard about it from someone else. Regardless, the place was  _ always  _ bursting at the seams and during the holidays, you’d usually have to make reservations months in advance. Fortunately, Mario was a close family friend. 

“Mario’s?” Adora asked. “Huh, this isn’t too far from the precinct, but I’ve never heard of it,” she mused, taking in the building as we went up the stairs. 

“Ah, well Mario is,” I smirked thinking about the  _ interesting  _ persona that was Mario. “Mario. He’s an old family friend. My dad’s best friend actually. He’s kind of like my uncle. Forced me to learn how to make hand-made pizza when I was seven.” 

Adora laughed as I opened the door for her. “He sounds amazing!” I shrugged good naturedly, shaking off the snow from my boots and stepping inside. From the corner of my eye, I saw a blur of movement and a familiar red chef's hat. 

“I sure hope you think so. You’re about to meet him,” just then a booming voice resonated through the room. 

“LITTLE ONE! Is that you?!” Mario asked as he weaved his way through tables, waiters, and customers to the front welcoming desk. I blushed a little at the use of my nickname. 

“Hey zio-” I started before Mario rushed over, picked me up in a bear hug, and swung me around. I was a few inches taller than him, but it didn’t matter. He wore his iconic red chef’s hat, a navy blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and his thick dark beard. Mario’s face was a little weathered: deep smile lines stretched around his lips and his kind brown eyes. His nose was a little crooked from a football incident in his youth. Mario squeezed me so tight I’m pretty sure he popped a rib out of place. 

“Little One! Oh, it has been too long. What, three months? You haven’t visited old Zio Mario in three months! You’ve grown and everything!” he poked my nose and ruffled my hair. Adora was trying really hard not to laugh beside me and I was trying really hard to disappear into thin air. 

“Sorry zio,” I mumbled as he fussed over me. Adora was practically biting her tongue to keep from laughing. I appreciated her effort, even though the sudden burst of giggles eventually won out. This drew Mario’s attention to her and he dropped me. I took a breath and rubbed my ribs. 

“Ah, and this lovely signorina must be Adora,” he bowed and extended his hand. Adora blushed five shades of red before laying her palm on top of his. Mario cupped hers in both of his and gave them a gentle pat. “Un piacere, signorina.” Adora blinked a few times and smiled brilliantly. 

“Oh, it’s lovely to meet you as well!” she beamed. Mario jumped back in surprise. 

“You speak Italian?” he asked before I had the chance. She shrugged and ran her fingers through her shiny golden locks. 

“I took Spanish in high school. It was just kind of a wild guess,” Adora mumbled and averted her gaze. Mario and I were both quiet. This girl was just full of surprises. I couldn’t help the stupid grin that spread across my face just looking at her. 

Mario let out a big belly laugh and motioned for us to pass. “Sharp as my luckiest chef’s knife, this one! Well come in come in you two. I have your spot all set up,” Mario ushered us past the desk and down the hallway towards the stairway. He carried two navy blue menus and shifted to walk next to me. “Y/n may have mentioned this was for a certain special someone, so I thought I’d better make the place look nice.” 

I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose. “Zio, please…” I grumbled, feeling the tips of my ears warm up again. Adora looked back down at me, a smirk on her face that sent shivers down my spine. “Oh did they now?” she asked. Mario chuckled and patted my back. 

“This one’s a charmer, I tell ya,” he replied. I was wondering if I could just run to the kitchen and never come back out. The amused sparkle in Adora’s eyes was the only thing keeping me from dying of embarrassment. 

She reached her hand out and took hold of mine as we stopped on the third floor. It was just a landing with a wooden wall, glass windows, and a glass door that led into an open atrium. I couldn’t see outside well from our angle, but I thought I could make out the glow of candles through the windows. “They really are,” she said and my breath stuttered. If I blushed any harder my face would permanently stay beat red. Mario made it up the stairs and opened the door leading out. 

Adora gasped when she stepped inside. The rooftop was all one big room of glass. National City’s lights twinkled all around us, and a few stars above teased them with their own brilliance. A white wooden lattice panel clung to the ceiling. Along its length, Christmas lights and delicate red rose arrangements added more whimsy to the ambiance. Lanterns, candles, and rose petals lay scattered on the ground. They made a wide path leading to the tablet at the far wall. It was just big enough for two people to sit comfortably and adorned with a beautiful white tablecloth. The candle and roses in the centerpiece matched the red dinnerware. To the left of the table was a cozy little reading nook equipped with an electric fireplace, a pile of blankets, and a loveseat. 

I’d been to Mario’s more times than I could remember, and the rooftop room was always my favorite place. However, I’d never seen it looking like this. It was usually packed with a few tables and busy waiters and waitresses. I could almost hear the smirk on Mario’s face. 

“This is - it’s beautiful,” Adora whispered as she shuffled into the room. I looked to Mario and raised an eyebrow. 

He bumped my shoulder and leaned in close. “What? When we spoke on the phone, it sounded like Adora was a special girl. It’s been a while since I heard you speak of someone like that. Thought I’d help you out,” he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. The giant room felt far too small and warm all of a sudden, but I nodded my gratitude amidst my blushing. 

“Thank you zio,” I watched Adora twirl around as she looked at the decorations and the cityscape wrapped around us. She wore a huge grin and the blue in her eyes seemed to hold the glow of the stars captive. “Yeah… I think she’s pretty special,” the words tumbled from my lips before I’d even processed the thought. My ears felt like they would burst into flames, but Mario led me to the table and sat us both down. Adora smiled and reached across the table for my hand. Instinctively, I tangled our fingers together. 

“Well! I’ll give you two a while to look over the menu. I’m sure Y/n here knows it by memory, but if you have any questions, ring this little bell,” he pointed to the bell on the corner of the table. “Whenever you’re ready,” he winked and walked away. I kept my eyes trained on our linked hands and tried to push down the lump in my throat. 

“I - uh, I’m sorry if this is… a lot. I had no idea Zio Mario would scheme all this. I-” before I could continue Adora squeezed my hand and searched for my eyes. When I relented and looked up, the tightness in my chest deflated. 

“Hey. Stop that. This the most beautiful dinner I’ve ever been to. I love it,” she reassured, her smile kind and welcoming as always. I chuckled and nodded. “Good. Now, what should I order? I sort of want to try everything.” 

We spent the next hour and a half talking, laughing, and trying almost everything on the menu. Mario had been more than excited to bring mini portions of all the favorites. Adora loved every single item, but, considering my hand got slapped away when I went for the second spoonful of tiramisu, it seemed that was the winner for the night. I just laughed and sipped my drink instead. I sat in the moment, enjoying everything about it. The stars and decorative lights joined the pulsing glow of the city around us. Sometimes I heard laughter or chatting down below, the sounds of the holidays gracing every street corner. The food left me in a hazy content. Since I’d opted for water instead of wine, I attribute the dizziness to something else entirely. I was again amazed at how easy being with Adora felt. We spoke freely, our conversation only interrupted with laughter or the occasional new dish placed on the table. She told me more about her job, or at least what she could. Adora had a passion for helping people. She’d never really known her birth parents and spent most of her childhood traveling through foster homes. The conversation became a little more tense and guarded, so I didn’t push her to share anything she wasn’t ready to. I felt that perhaps her childhood had many painful stories she'd rather keep to herself. I respected that, and only offered my comfort by bringing her hand to my lips and resting my cheek in her palm. A small smile tugged at her lips and the glint of understanding shown in her eyes. We just - understood each other. Without explanations or many words. We just knew. 

She told me how when she was 16 she was adopted by an amazing couple. One of her foster fathers, William, was a detective. Adora had seen how he helped families everyday, how he brought justice to his city and looked out for those who couldn’t defend themselves. The pride in her voice came through, and I could tell William was someone she cherished deeply. Her other foster father was Nico. He was a professor of psychology at the local National City University. Their home had 8 children total, and the stories Adora told me made it sound a little hectic, but a place full of love and support. I couldn’t stop smiling as she spoke of all her siblings and their adventures together. Her eyes sparkled with love and admiration for her family, and my heart filled with gratitude that she had found that. I could already tell that Adora deserved the world and everything good it had to offer. 

I told her about my own job. I didn’t help people on the streets quite in the same way she did, but it was my hope to bring justice and truth to the community through journalism. I wanted to help our city by keeping everyone informed, by advocating for people’s stories to be heard and strengthening our community. We both had a passion for helping others in our own way. Adora did that through her job as detective and I hoped to do that through writing. As time ticked by, we inched closer together until we were leaning over the table. I was lost in her eyes - how they glittered with shades of blue I had never seen. Her brilliant smile never faltered, putting the moon itself to shame. I noticed how when she laughed, the corners of her eyes crinkled and her shoulders relaxed. There was something about her that just felt magnetic, that was pulling me in deeper and deeper. Part of me was afraid. It felt vulnerable and exciting and like something I had not felt in such a long time… I’d convinced myself I’d never feel it again. 

Eventually, Mario came back in looking tired but happy. The restaurant was closing for the night, and Adora and I both laughed at being kicked out of the second place that week. We hadn’t even noticed it had started to snow heavily. By the time we got back to Adora’s apartment, it was falling in horizontal white sheets. We slipped and slid up the stairs into the lobby, Adora clinging onto my arm to avoid falling. The warmth of the lobby spread over us and we shook the snow off. D.T wasn’t at the desk this time, but instead a tall pale man who only nodded in acknowledgment. 

“Hey,” Adora took my hands in hers and pulled me closer. “Thank you for tonight. I really enjoyed it.” I felt myself blush and chuckled softly. 

“You’re welcome. Thank you for accepting my company I - it was lovely spending more time with you,” the air between us grew a little heavier, the unspoken tension of not wanting to part ways. After a couple moments, Adora glanced out the window and frowned. 

“It’s looking pretty bad out there…” she let go of one of my hands and rubbed the back of her neck. “Would you… would you like to wait it out? I’m sure Swifty would be happy to see you again,” she asked in one breath. It took me a second to process the question, and in that time her face fell. “Only if you want to! You totally don’t have to, I don’t know what I was thinking anyw-” I cut her off with a hug. She yelped in surprise but melted into the embrace. 

“That would be nice, if it’s no inconvenience to you?” 

Adora shook her head and grinned before walking to the elevator. “Not at all! You can help me feed Swifty,” she said and tugged me along with her. 

A little fluffy golden ball attacked us as soon as we entered her apartment. “Hey sweetie! How are ya? Look who came to say hi,” Adora kneeled down and gave the pup a hug. He wouldn’t stand still, opting to hop around and plant kisses where he could. I smiled down at him and he barked before jumping on me. 

“Hi there buddy. It’s nice to see you again,” Swifty barked again and ran circles around me. Adora closed the door while I pet the puppy. I was surprised he remembered me from such a brief encounter. 

“Welp, welcome to my humble abode!” Adora exclaimed. The apartment was cozy, beautiful, and positively drowned in Christmas decorations. A couple gray couches surrounded the white fireplace in the living room, snowman cushions tucked in the sides of each couch. A reindeer blanket was thrown over the back of it. On the coffee table and fireplace mantle, snow globes gleamed with moonlight trickling in through the open curtains. Adora turned the fireplace on, two blue stockings hanging from the mantle too. She clicked a remote and the Christmas tree in the corner came to life. Red and green decorations hung amidst the white lights. It was so intricately decorated, it was hard to see any of the tree itself. The whole place overflowed with Christmas cheer and smelled faintly of vanilla and peppermint. I couldn’t help but smile. It had the same kind of warm, kind, and welcoming energy that radiated off Adora. I usually felt pretty awkward in other people’s homes, especially when I didn’t know them very well. However, here I felt at peace and content… probably more than in my own apartment. 

“It’s lovely. I’m a fan of the Christmas decorations,” I said and Adora beamed. 

“Thanks! Swifty helped… mostly by not eating my decorations,” the puppy whined like he was offended at the underlying accusation. “Make yourself at home! I’m just going to feed this little fella.” She wandered off to the kitchen on the left. It was tucked behind the living room, the breakfast bar overlooking the beautiful apartment. I could see more Christmas decorations in the kitchen too. She really  _ loved  _ the holiday. It was… quite endearing. “Oh! Y/n, would you mind handing me Swifty’s bowl. He still likes to drag it by the couch,” I looked around and sure enough, a silver bowl laid forgotten by the coffee table. 

“Sure!” I grabbed it and headed back into the kitchen. Adora was heading out with a bag of kibble, Swifty close behind. We bumped into each other when I walked through the swinging door into the room. 

“I’m so sorry, are you alright?” I asked and gently dropped the empty bowl on the floor. Adora just laughed and blushed. 

“Yeah, I’m alright! It’s okay,” Swifty started barking loudly and running between our legs. “Buddy? What is it? You’re never this rowdy,” she pouted and looked down at the pup. Swifty responded by plopping down in front of us, and I could have sworn he smiled as his little nose pointed above our heads. We followed his gaze. A small bushel of mistletoe hung above us. 

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry, I just put that there because I thought it would be funny! Swifty, oh you’re in so much trouble,” she wagged a finger at the pup who I’m almost certain smirked. I felt my ears warm up to the point it was almost uncomfortable. My heart rate tripled and I could feel it’s vivace melody against my ribs. “It’s just a silly little tradition, um, it's like - it doesn’t mean anything, I just, I mean, it’s not like, um…” Adora motioned clumsily with her hands, like she was trying to form the words with the air between us. I felt a shy smile curve at my lip. 

“Adora…” 

“Like it’s just a plant right? Haha, it’s such a silly thing if you think about it anyways!” she continued. 

“Adora.” 

“I kind of actually forgot that was there! I put everything up a while ago so I guess it just slipped my mind!” she laughed nervously again. I tried interrupting her once more but she seemed stuck in her discomfort. I cautiously laid my hand on her shoulder. 

“Adora?” I asked once more, my voice only loud enough to breach the sliver of space between us. She looked at me with big blue eyes, the pink of her cheeks making them shine even brighter. Her lips snapped shut, but she didn’t tense at my touch. 

“Mhmm?” I couldn’t help but laugh a little. Part of me was freaking out, the neurons in my brain firing at a pace that didn’t seem sustainable. I was stuck in a strange wave of excitement, fear, and comfort. Like I was caught in a roaring tempest, but I knew the space around me, my shelter, was safe. Like she was my anchor and the storm all at once. 

I cleared my throat as an attempt to muster up some courage. “Actually… if you don’t mind… I quite like Christmas traditions…” I breathed. Something pulled us closer together, a force I could not see but felt like gravity. The scent of vanilla and honey tickled my nose and the sound of blood rushing through my ears tuned everything out. Swifty had become suspiciously still, only managing to tip the forgotten bag of kibble into his bowl and munch quietly. Adora didn’t even notice. 

Her breath faltered a little and her hand hovered over my waist. I could still feel the warmth of her hand radiating through my sweater. “Oh?” she whispered. 

I smiled and delicately guided her chin a little closer. The space between us disappeared, and our lips brushed against each other. I gently cupped Adora’s cheeks with my hands, ignoring how they trembled. 

“May I?” I breathed, the words trapped between our lips. Instead of replying, she leaned forward and closed the distance. She kissed me and I forgot the world around us. At that moment, it was only Adora: one hand resting on my neck and the other tugging me closer by the fabric of my sweater. Her gentle touch made me feel delirious, like I was falling into a world where I couldn’t tell which way was up or down. I didn’t care. Her lips were a little chapped from the cold, but still so soft and warm. They almost felt familiar, like many Christmases ago, maybe in another life, we’d already shared this dance. She tilted her head to the side, her kisses more confident. It took every ounce of willpower to not pass out and pass right through the floor like a puddle of melted snow. Something shifted in my chest and I felt all the Christmas magic around us. A wave of warmth washed over me like stepping close to a fireplace after walking in the chilly December night. My heart felt three sizes too big and yet incapable of holding all that I felt with Adora so close to me. I was electric; I could fuel every Christmas light in the city until it was washed in gold, green, and red. We hadn’t known each other very long, yet somehow we were perfect. 

She smiled into the kiss and I chuckled quietly, only breaking away to spare a breath. Her arms wrapped around my waist, hugging me to her chest. My heart fluttered and we were so close I was afraid she could hear my thundering heart beat. Was it as deafening as it felt? Did she feel the same bolts of electricity racing across her skin? My shaky hands shifted, one tangling in the soft blonde locks and the other holding the underside of her jaw. I could feel the muscles tense and relax against my fingers as our lips chased and pulled against the other’s. I knew it was too soon to feel this close, to feel so at home in our embrace, but I couldn’t help it. Something deep inside me recognized Adora was special. It terrified me, my brain screaming at me to put my walls back up, to retreat into my fortress of solitude like I always did. But my heart just didn’t have the strength. It kept whispering  _ maybe… maybe just this once - trust me. Trust her.  _

Eventually the pesky need for air drove us apart, but we stayed close, resting in each other’s arms. I kept my eyes closed as our foreheads pressed together, but I could sense her smile. “Merry Christmas Y/n,” she breathed. 

A small laugh fell from my lips and I opened my eyes to a world of dark blues and striking grays. Her gaze glittered bright as diamonds. “Merry Christmas Adora.” 

Swifty barked happily, his tail wagging back and forth as he pressed his paws on both our legs. Adora giggled and picked him up. “Aww does someone feel left out? I see you already ate, you little munchkin,” she nuzzled Swifty against her chest, his head over her shoulder and her back to me. I could have sworn he smirked knowingly at me. That pup knew far too much. I winked at him. He winked back. “Come on, let’s get you tucked in for bed,” she headed out with a snuggled Swifty and I followed. 

Adora plopped him on his little bed by the couch and tucked him in with a snowflake patterned blanket and a little blue teddy bear. I leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen as I watched with a silly smile on my face. They looked so cute together. A random thought pushed itself into my mind -  _ it wouldn’t be so bad to see this every night.  _ I blushed and shook the thought away, but the feeling of hopefulness stuck with me. 

Once she was done putting Swifty to sleep, she stood up and looked at the window with a frown on her face. “Gosh, the snow only got worse… I guess we could wait a little longer? If you’d like?” she whispered and sat down on the couch, her eyes filled with cautious hope. I smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah - I’d like that,” I walked over to the couch and sat next to her. We spoke quietly, sharing stories about our past, embarrassing life moments, and dreams for the future. As always, speaking to her felt so easy. We tried not to laugh too hard and wake Swifty, but I had the feeling the little dog was only faking sleep. Sometimes I’d catch his tail wagging underneath the blanket and it occurred to me he may have engineered our meeting all by himself. Was it a crazy thought that a puppy had quite literally crashed Adora and I’s stories together? Perhaps, but crazier Christmas miracles had happened before. And meeting Adora? Well, that felt like a miracle and fate all at the same time. 

I don't know how long we stayed there talking. However, I woke up the next day on the same couch, Adora snuggled into my chest with a blanket wrapped around us. Sometime during the night, Swifty had joined us too. I laid there with messy blonde hair spilling across my chest and a fluffy golden furball curled up on Adora’s back. I didn’t move, speak, or hardly breathe. This moment was perfect. 

I gently draped one arm across Adora and smiled when I felt her cuddle closer. My other hand softly ran down Swifty’s fluffy coat. It was still early in the morning judging by the shy rays of sunlight skirting through the curtains, so I didn’t want to wake them up. I just stayed there and smiled to myself. I couldn’t shake the way my heart continued to whisper: 

_ Maybe… maybe this is something special.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to chat or share requests (when I open them again), please follow me on Tumblr @caspianalexander! There may be one more chapter for Puppy Love, but I will soon be writing more Christmas themed one shots. Then I'll get back to the requests. I shall let you know when they are opened again.


	24. New Year Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the year and Reader thinks back to all that's happened... to all that's left unsaid. Will they finally tell Adora how they feel or will they continue to break their own heart? A little angst, a little love, and hopefully a little laughter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello dear friends! 
> 
> Now I know I said that I was going to add more chapters to Puppy Love, but frankly - I couldn't. I spent weeks trying to write more, but I felt I left it at a good place and didn't want to ruin it. Therefore - here's a little New Year's love! It's been a, uh, interesting year, so I wanted to include a little angst. Never fear - don't I always give you a happy ending? Enjoy! 
> 
> Love,  
> Caspian ❤️ 
> 
> NOTE: For those of you that are new around here, the italicized words are Reader's thoughts and the bold words are Adora's thoughts. Also, in this one the reader perspective is a fire-wielding magical demigod because why not?

Of course, we all knew that Bow was a Master Archer. He could hit almost any target on the first try. He also had a knack for inventing interesting new arrows for which I was the guinea pig. For the record - just because demigods are sturdy, does NOT mean we appreciate being engulfed in flames, slime, or a sonic wave. Anyways - what we didn’t know was the gentle hearted archer knew how to throw a monstrous party. 

It was New Year’s Eve, late enough that all of Brightmoon sprawled out under a starry night sky. I wasn’t quite sure what was brighter: the twinkling stars on a velvety black blanket or the Brightmoon Castle. The how remained a mystery, but Bow had figured out a way to make the place sparkle as much as a battle-ready Glimmer. Despite the impressive size of the ballroom - it was packed. White, gold, and silver decorations hung from every possible surface. Giant chandeliers sparkled beautifully above, washing everything in a brilliant warm glow. Balloons were carefully weaved into archways and columns, matching streamers arched from them along with about a mile’s worth of fairy lights. Perfuma’s kingdom donated the intricate flower centerpieces and the roses braided in lattice frameworks by the walls. Apparently Bow’s secret weapon was masterful decoration - the place sparkled and glowed so beautifully it could have blinded any Brightmoon enemies. Thankfully though - the fighting days were over. Tonight marked the end of a long-fought for peaceful year. 

All the princesses danced, chatted, or raided the buffet line. Scorpia and Frosta seemed to have a competition on who could eat the most pot-stickers in one go. I didn’t want to tell the kid she stood no chance. Mermista sat at a table with Perfuma, Glimmer, and Bow. Meanwhile, Seahawk and Double Trouble were performing Celine Dion’s “My Heart Will Go On” from the stage. Bow and Perfuma sniffled and swooned while Mermista tried to sink under the table. I smiled and went around greeting everyone. Besides the princesses, Brightmoon Castle was visited by guests from all over Etheria. They all thanked the Princesses, some even thanked me, but I knew most everyone had come to see She-Ra. Judging from the crowd encircled on the far side of the room, under a giant banner that read “Welcome to Brightmoon”, Adora was quite busy. Camera flashed, swarms of people giggled shyly, a few passed out after a hug from Etheria’s hero, and most everyone looked dazed. I smiled and bit my lip to stifle a laugh. 

I let her continue with her very own photoshoot and made my way to the stairs. That section was closed off for guests, which meant I could take a breather from the crowd. For some reason I had a much easier time fighting swarms of clones than chatting up throngs of partygoers. 

My steps echoed on the marble floors as I pushed the door to the balcony open. The wind sent a chill down my spine, and I tugged my jacket a little closer around my chest. I smiled up at the stars and took a deep breath. So much had changed in the past year. The Rebellion finally won. Lord Prime and his reign of terror were gone. Peace had fallen on Etheria. I felt myself relax for the first time that evening. I let the idea of calm and peace wash over me. It was still a little strange sometimes, but it was a welcomed new sensation. My wrists dangled over the edge of the balcony, the cold iron making me shiver. A breeze swept by and laced through my fingers. I turned my right hand around and rubbed at the calloused palms. Years of fighting with a sword left their mark. However, there was a thin white scar from the base of my thumb to the middle of my palm. That wasn’t from fighting - well, not really. That particular scar came from sparring with Adora. 

* * *

I remembered the day clearly, despite the fact it was so long ago. Adora and I were practicing in the gardens of Brightmoon during the early morning. We were both early risers, which meant we got up early and sparred together most days. I was probably one of the only people that could actually train with She-Ra and not get killed in the process. Adora was in her golden warrior form, but in different attire. Instead of the iconic white and gold armor, she wore a simple white tank top and gray combat pants. Her hair was tied back in the usual ponytail, but she didn’t sport the winged crown. The early rays of sunlight bathed the garden in warm amber tones, and her soft blonde hair glowed with it. A couple strands had fallen from her ponytail, leaving them to frame her beautiful features. Despite her focus, she was relaxed. A cocky smile graced her lips and her blue eyes shone with playfulness. I tried to keep my mind focused on her movements: swift, agile, and powerful - but sometimes the breeze would pass by us and I’d catch the faint smell of vanilla that always seemed to hang around her. I’d grit my teeth and pull my focus back. Adora didn’t know how I really felt about her… she still didn’t. 

The steel sword clanked against my gold one in a particularly harsh blow. I matched it with equal strength, sparks flying between us, and laughed. However, I should have known Adora knew better than to attack me with such an obvious move. Her sword slid down the length of my blade, stopping at the hilt and pretty much trapping my hand with a twist. She ducked down and swept my feet right out from underneath me, and I landed on my back. Before I could get up, She-Ra’s sword hovered right over my nose and Adora looked down at me triumphantly. 

“That wasn’t fair!” I grumbled and Adora extended her hand down to me. She shimmered and turned into her usual shorter self, but the cocky expression never left her face. 

“Never expect a fair fight from the Horde y/n,” she teased and helped me up. I desperately tried to hide the blush I could feel creeping up my neck at the touch of our hands. Adora didn’t seem to notice. 

“Yeah well,” I got up and picked up my sword, “your sword is like six feet long, I don’t think anyone else will be fighting with a weapon like that.” 

She laughed and threw her head back, the ponytail shimmering with golden sunlight. I pouted and crossed my arms. “Fine,” she said and handed me her sword. “You try the same trick with my sword and I’ll use yours.” 

I accepted and that’s how I ended up with the scar. I misjudged the balance of the blade and ended up overcompensating on the turn. It slipped out of my grip a little and I ended up slicing by hand against my own sword instead. Had it been any other weapon, it wouldn’t have mattered, but well - Imperial Gold doesn’t get along well with demigods. 

Adora’s face paled instantly and she dropped her sword. She immediately started fussing over me before turning into She-Ra. I told her it was just a scrape and it would heal soon on its own, but she wouldn’t hear it. Adora cupped my hand between both of hers and did her She-Ra magic. Part of me was afraid she could hear the erratic beating of my heart, but she seemed focused on the cut. 

I remember how sweet and gentle she had been in that moment. It really was just a scrape and it would heal in an hour tops, but she treated it like it was a disaster. She held my hand so tenderly and looked at me with concern. There was something else swimming in her eyes, some other emotion tangled in the dark gray clouds. That’s how they usually got when she was sad. I still remembered that look - like a secret being whispered just low enough to be inaudible. Part of me had hoped… but there was no way. She was She-Ra, and I was just - me. 

After that day it became harder to be around her sometimes. My focus wasn’t the same during our sparring matches, and I’d often avoid our quiet chats at night. Neither of us would really sleep before a fight, so we’d stay up talking until we eventually fell asleep. I traded that for sleepless nights in my room staring at the ceiling and thinking about a certain pair of brilliant blue eyes. 

I desperately tried to change the way I felt. Adora had to focus on saving Etheria not - whatever I was feeling. But I never managed. Of course I fell in love with her. She was kind, brave, caring, honest, loyal, and strong. Her heart was selfless and she’d sacrifice everything for those she loved. Sometimes it drove me crazy because she’d be willing to die for doing the right thing and the thought filled me with a fear so deep it made me shiver in cold sweat. She was stubborn as rocks and oblivious beyond measure - but she was incredible. Despite my best efforts, I fell in love with that brilliant smile and those azure eyes a little more everyday. I fell in love with Adora, not because of She-Ra, but because there was no one as  _ good as her.  _ She had been through so much, and yet continued to love and hope and give everything she had willingly. I never really stood a chance against her. 

* * *

A shaky sigh fell from my lips and I bowed my head down. My thoughts were interrupted by a quiet voice behind me. 

“Needed a break too huh?” Adora asked as she walked to stand next to me. I breathed and put on my best smile. She scanned my face and raised an eyebrow, but didn’t press further. 

“Uh yeah. Lots of people. I’m not much of a crowd person,” I admitted and leaned back over the railing. Adora followed suit and I tried not to think about how our hands brushed together. 

She chuckled and let her head hang a little, messy blond hair falling around her shoulders. I’d learned that the lack of ponytail wearing meant she was exhausted or Glimmer had forced her to wear her hair down. By the looks of it - maybe both. “I get that. I’m not either.” 

I scoffed and playfully bumped her shoulder. “Oh please. You had them all starry-eyed back there. I’m surprised you managed to escape.” 

Adora laughed this time and shrugged. “D.T and Glimmer rounded everybody up for the countdown. I just managed to sneak away.” 

“Oh yeah, you’re so sneaky,” I teased and Adora stuck her tongue out at me. Her actions were playful, but her eyes didn’t quite sparkle. Something sad and heavy hung in the stormy gray of her gaze. 

“I just needed a quiet moment. I mean, don’t get me wrong,” she turned around and leaned against the railing. “I love being She-Ra and spending time with people but… sometimes it feels like all they care about is She-Ra. I get it, she’s the hero, but I don’t know… kinda feels like everyone prefers She-Ra over Adora,” her voice trembled at the end and her shoulders slumped. Adora wouldn’t meet my eyes and I had the feeling hers were brimming with tears. I couldn’t stop the flames from erupting on the tip of my ears. I hated when she talked like that. It gave me a strange desire to set something on fire. 

I shifted so my left hip touched the railing and I looked at her. She kept her eyes trained on her shoes. “Stop it. You’re doing that thing again.” 

“I - what thing?” 

I clenched my jaw and crossed my arms. “That thing where you pretend that you and She-Ra are two different people. First of all -  _ you,  _ Adora, are the hero. She-Ra gives you magical powers sure, but powers don’t make a hero. It’s your  _ heart  _ for others. You care  _ so  _ much, sometimes I wished you cared a little less so you wouldn’t be so stubborn about doing it all yourself-” 

“I-” she went to say, her brows furrowed. I wasn’t done, and quite frankly - I was sick and tired of her putting herself down. 

“Let me finish please. I get it. I understand why you feel the need to always sacrifice everything. It’s because you care more than anyone else. It’s because you are brave, honest, loyal, loving, and noble. Everything in you always wants to do the right thing no matter what the cost. You see the good in people when they can’t even see it themselves. You see hope when everyone else has given up. You keep fighting when it feels like there’s nothing worth fighting for anymore. That’s  _ you.  _ That’s what makes you a hero,” I could feel my own eyes water as I looked at her. My heart ached for the words to finally make her understand. 

Adora turned to me, her eyes dim and teary. “Y/n…” 

“No. I wish you could see yourself how I see you, Adora. Maybe then you’d get it. She-Ra is a part of you, but she’s not everything. You are so much more important. Maybe the people downstairs don’t see it, maybe to them you are just Etheria’s Golden Hero, but to me-” my voice faltered. I was shivering. I wish I could blame the wind, but the cold I felt came from within. What if she didn’t feel the same way? What if I ruined everything? But looking at Adora in that moment, seeing how torn she felt because of She-Ra, how lost, confused, and unwanted - I couldn’t stand it. I needed her to know. A quiet whimper fell from my lips and I closed my eyes for a second. 

“Y/n hey, what’s wrong-” I ignored the hand on my shoulder. 

“God, to me you’re everything Adora. You matter to me. More than anyone. I will always choose you for you. I don’t care whether you’re She-Ra or not. It’s  _ you  _ I fought for in all those stupid battles. It’s you that I continued to hope for when it seemed like Prime won. It’s you and the fear of losing you that kept me on my feet when you went into the Heart. It was the only way I knew I could help you, and I swear to you I would have torn apart Prime’s entire empire with my bare hands if it meant saving you. I would do anything for you.” I took a shaky breath and looked into those azure eyes that captivated from the very first day. I looked at the way blue and gray shimmered together, I hungrily traced every inch of her face with my eyes - memorizing everything. In case this was the last time I got the chance. 

Adora’s own hands trembled as she cupped my face. Her thumb brushed away my tears. Part of me wanted to stop talking. Part of me felt like I’d fall apart if I kept this inside any longer. “I - I don’t-” she started. 

“You idiot. You changed everything. You brought the Princesses together, you stopped Prime, you saved the world and probably the universe. You saved me.” I clenched my fists and let the words fall from my lips, a secret too long harbored inside. Maybe it was rash, maybe I’d mess everything up, maybe she’d never want to see me again… but maybe... “I love you Adora. I always have.” 

For a horrible moment, silence hung between us. My heart rattled around in my chest like a caged bird. Adora looked at me, her gaze indecipherable. I considered just jumping off the balcony and running for my life. Then she closed the space between us and crashed our lips together. 

I stumbled back from the momentum, but she just wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me closer. Her other hand rested against the curve of my jaw, gently guiding the kiss. My eyes fluttered shut and I melted into everything that was Adora. The familiar scent of vanilla and honey filled my senses and left me lightheaded. I got lost in the warmth of her lips, in the softness of her touch, in the way it felt so perfect. My hands wound themselves in golden locks and I leaned against her. 

Adora deepened the kiss, our teeth clashing, nipping, and tugging. Without speaking, we said so much. Each step of our secret dance another confession, another promise, another moment forever stamped on our hearts. A soft little whine fell across my lips, and Adora hugged me tighter to her chest like she was afraid I was a dream waiting to fade. I returned the intensity of the embrace, my hands tugging on her jacket, keeping us both grounded: 

**'Please stay.'**

_ 'I’d never leave you.'  _

I kissed her with all the amazement she inspired. I kissed her with all the love I’d stuffed down deep into my heart until it made it fracture. I kissed her remembering that day - the day I almost lost her. Everything mixed in my chest like a melting pot of painful past memories and quiet hopes for the future. I kissed her with love, awe, and a promise: 

_ 'I’ll always love you.'  _

**'I’ll always need you.'**

Eventually we heard fireworks. Not the ones ringing in my ears, but real ones. We pulled apart breathlessly, both our faces flushed and smiles to challenge the sun. Adora leaned her forehead against mine, hot breath intermingling between us. The fireworks boomed in the night sky and bathed us in different colors. Cheers erupted inside - we’d missed the countdown. The world around us felt chaotic, brimming with hopes, dreams, and desires. The space between us felt quiet: a foundation for the beginning of something new. 

“I love you too, y/n. I - I just really do -” Adora sniffled, tears freely falling off her chin. I wiped them away with my thumbs and held her face in my hands. She kissed my hand and leaned into the touch. At those words my heart lurched forward like it was trying to escape me and find her. I didn’t mind. It had always been hers anyways. 

I smiled and buried my face in her neck, my arms wrapped tightly around her waist. “Mmm, that so?” 

Adora chuckled and I felt her nod. “Yeah. I do.” 

“Well good. Because I’m pretty sure Bow and D.T are sobbing behind the curtain.” Our two friends stumbled out of the red fabric, a tissue box held between them. 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry! It’s just - wow. And like FINALLY!” Bow cried. 

“The drama! The intensity! The honesty and gentleness, I - I CANNOT. I simply am UNABLE!” sobbed D.T. I just raised an eyebrow and stared at them. 

“Right, we’re leaving. Just - oh my GOSH. Glimmer is gonna freak!” Bow said as he and D.T held each other and walked away. 

Adora and I laughed before returning to our embrace. She rested her chin on my head, and I placed my ear right over her heart. It was still a little fast, but it was there - strong, steady… close. 

“Hey,” she whispered into my ear. 

“Hmm?” 

“Happy New Year, Sunshine,” I felt myself blush at the nickname. 

“Happy New Year, Princess.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! I will get back to requests soon, and let you know when they're open again. However - next up: Adora's birthday! Because we love to celebrate the precious goof. Also, for more random Adora (and Kara and Lexa because I'm useless) content follow me on Tumblr! Is CapsianAlexander or something like that. I do hope this next year brings you more positive vibes. We may not be out of this mess yet, but I wish you love, peace, and joy. Take care y'all. ❤️


	25. Happy Birthday, Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Adora's Birthday! Snuggles, fluff, surprises, and of course - presents. A not-so-brief birthday fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear friends! 
> 
> I am alive! Left ya hanging there for a while. My bad. Been busy writing for money. Oh to be paid for fics... if only! Anyways, it's over a month late, but here is that birthday fic! Uh - I shall be upping the rating to whatever PG13 is on this website. Nothing happens really just so - ya know. Play it safe. Some slight suggestive language. Ahem. Tis wifey's birthday after all. 
> 
> Love,  
> Caspian <3 (my stupid emojis aren't working).

The scent of coffee, pancakes, and bacon swirled through our apartment. Rays of sunlight filtered through the curtains and danced in the living room. I placed a steaming mug of black coffee on a tray. Next it stood a tall stack of chocolate chip pancakes and a bacon and cheese omelette. It was one of Adora’s favorite breakfasts, and her first birthday present of the day. 

I picked up the tray of food and tiptoed over to the bedroom. Adora laid spread-eagle in the middle of the bed. Her blonde hair fanned out around her, catching the mornings rays of light. It made her look like a very sleepy, very messy angel. She snored lightly and smacked her lips when the scent of food hit her, but kept on sleeping. I chuckled and laid the food on the nightstand. 

“Princess?” I whispered and climbed into the bed. She shifted in her knot of blankets and sheets, snoring lightly. I brushed some of the hair from her face, my fingers trailing from the crown of her head, down her forehead, and over the bridge of her nose. She wrinkled her nose like a bunny, a tiny little smile playing on her lips. 

“Mmm nooooo,” she mumbled, the words husky with sleep. I stifled a laugh and kissed her cheek, her nose, and finally her lips. It was a quick peck, just a brush, but Adora smiled into it anyways and leaned forward. She captured my lips again, her body stretching out and creaking a little without breaking the kiss. A little sigh passed between us and she cupped my face in her hands. I pulled away slightly, nuzzling the palm of her hand. Blond eyelashes fluttered as I looked into her drowsy eyes. Their azure color sent butterflies fluttering in my stomach. We’d been married for two years, but when she looked at me like that, with so much love and tenderness, I still got a little lightheaded. 

I kissed her hand and held it to my chest, right over my heart. “G’morning sleepy head. Happy birthday,” I placed another kiss to her knuckles and Adora groaned. She pulled me down on top of her and wrapped herself around me like a koala. Her legs trapped me in place and she threw her arms around my neck. I laughed into her shoulder, the warmth radiating off her making me sleepy as well. 

She snuggled into me and hummed, soft lips brushing against my neck. “Thank you. We’re going to stay like this ok? That’s my present,” she murmured. A few kisses landed on my cheek and I blushed. I tried to gently pull away, but Adora huffed and held on tighter. 

“Well, that sounds nice but…” I tickled her sides and she squealed but didn’t let go. “If we stay like this, we won’t have time to do the itinerary…” 

Adora’s grip loosened at that, providing just enough space for me to lean over her. She blinked big blue eyes at me, sleepiness fading into playful curiosity. “It - itinerary?” she asked, voice timid and sweet. I winked down at her and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. 

“Yup. It’s color-coded and everything…” Adora bit her lip and scrunched her eyebrows, seriously considering her options. 

She chewed on her bottom lip, her head tilted just a little. “You made an itinerary for me?” 

I smirked, reaching over to the tray. Tucked in the corner was a plastified paper: colored blocks neatly laying out the plan for the day. I held it up for Adora to see and she gasped, practically pushing me off and grabbing the paper. 

“Babe… Sunshine… it’s beautiful!” she said, looking over the paper like it was made of diamonds. I couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Well thank you, I do try to impress,” I smirked and wiggled my brows. Adora blushed and playfully pushed my shoulder. 

“Stop it you,” she said, but wouldn’t meet my eyes. I launched myself at her, knocking her back on the mattress. We both laughed as I peppered her face with kisses. It was all fun and games until I started tickling her again. Adora gasped and squirmed. “Mutiny! Betrayal! You traitor!” she complained breathlessly. 

I made my best attempt at an evil laugh and continued my antics until she was red in the face, blue eyes twinkling with unshed tears. Adora took in a few deep breaths and smiled up at me. She gave me that loving smile that melted my heart and made me fall for her all over again.

“I love you, Princess,” I said and Adora searched for my hand. She brought it to her lips and then tucked it under her chin. 

“I love you too Sunshine,” I smiled back, the tips of my ears burning. I looked over to the still steaming pile of food and jumped off the bed. 

“Now eat up! We have a busy day ahead,” Adora picked up the tray of food, her bright blue eyes darkening. 

“You made my favorite?” she asked cutely. I shrugged and made my way to the bathroom. 

“Only the best for the Birthday Girl,” Adora giggled and took a sip from her coffee before biting into the stack of pancakes. Her eyes twinkled and she smiled goofily. 

An hour later, I managed to get Adora out of bed and ready to go. It took a lot of coaxing with kisses and promises of snuggles, but we eventually made it out the door. I had planned the day around Adora’s favorite activities, and a surprise dinner with all the princesses at Glimmer and Bow’s house. 

The day was cold, but sunny. The snow glittered beautifully, and a cold wind swept through icy tree branches. Adora laughed as she threw a snowball right at my face. I shook off the ice and shivered when some of it found its way into my jacket. I ended up chasing her onto the lake in the park by our apartment. We slipped and toppled over each other. It was cute and funny, until I got another face full of snow. It launched an intense snowball fight, where everything was fair game. Adora somehow managed to launch volley after volley of spherical torture, and I gave up. Instead, I made a break for it, running to the swings. We stayed in the park for a while, swinging and talking about everything and nothing in particular. Eventually, she asked to build a snowman. We made our very own Olaf while listening to the Frozen soundtrack. Thankfully we were alone, otherwise we’d have accidentally started a small army of Frozen-crazed children - and my wife.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of laughter, stolen kisses, and treading dangerously close to frostbite. It was all worth it to see the smile on Adora’s face. Every time she looked at me, my heart fluttered in my chest. We’d been married for a couple years, and known each other for many years before. Somehow though, I found another reason to love her everyday. Whether it was the way she belted out “Let It Go” in a public park in the middle of the day, or how her hand always found mine when we walked together… I kept falling a little more everyday. Years ago, the thought would have terrified me. I would have been so afraid of loving someone so much, or being unable to imagine a future without them, of being willing to risk everything for a single person. But with Adora, it was different. I wasn’t afraid of falling, I looked forward to it. The thought of building a life with her, of finding another reason to love her, of finding out who we would grow to be together - it made me giddy with excitement. Every time she smiled I wanted to frame the image in my memory. Every time she laughed I wanted to write the song in my heart. Every time she smiled at me in that particular way, her eyes gentle and loving, her cheeks a little red, I fidgeted with the ring on my left hand. It was the best decision I ever made. My heart was so full of gratitude and happiness, I felt like it would burst, and yet it somehow found the space to build more love for her. She was my person, forever, and some days I couldn’t believe it. We weren’t perfect, but we were beautifully everlasting. Whatever life threw at us, I knew we could handle it as long as we were together. And in the good times, in the happy moments, we’d fill this life with so much love it would be imprinted in time long after we left this planet. Some things are powerful enough to last like that. Some things like what we had. 

“What are you thinking about?” Adora’s gentle voice shook me out of my thoughts. Her arm laid across my shoulder and she hugged me, kissing my temple. We were on our way to Glimmer and Bow’s house. I’d told her she wanted me to swing by so we could get her gift. Little did she know there were about 20 of the people who loved her the most waiting in the dark to obnoxiously jump out in surprise. We’d be there in a couple minutes, but I wanted to steal one more moment together. I stopped in the middle of the street, and dragged her to the corner of a building where we wouldn’t be in the way. She yelped when I picked her up in a bone-crushing hug and spun her around. I laughed and gently put her back down, my hands cradling her face. She blinked in confusion with a lopsided smile. 

“I’m thinking that I love you so much,” she chuckled and went to speak but I placed a finger over her lips. “Just - wait a second. Please. I know that I say that every day, multiple times a day. And I do, I love you. But I -,” I took a shaky breath, suddenly overwhelmed. Today had been perfect, dreamlike even, and I couldn’t help the way my heart beat frantically in my chest. “Sometimes I worry I don’t like - say it right you know?” 

She tilted her head to the side and shuffled closer to me until we shared the same breath. “What do you mean?” 

I felt a little ridiculous and laughed nervously. “I’m not sure what’s gotten into me but today I just - I’m so grateful for you. I worry that sometimes when I say I love you, it sounds rehearsed. Like - yeah I love you, you’re my wife, that’s what I’m supposed to say. But I never, _ever,_ want you to feel it’s like that. I love you with everything in me. I love you like it’s part of who I am, like it’s as natural and life-giving as breathing. I love you in a way that just - feels transcendent. Like we’re spinning on this rock, hurdling around a giant ball of gas, in an ever expanding universe and yet our love is _bigger_ than that. I love you like my soul has spent every lifetime loving you and never gets tired of it, it always aches to find you and do it all over again. I’m sure I do find you. We find each other. Because what we have - it’s special. I know everyone says that but - I just _feel_ it. As real as I feel the ground beneath us or the air around us - I _feel_ like I’ve known you forever, and I’ve loved you forever. And I want to do it for another eternity.” Only when I finished did I take a proper breath. Adora had tears streaming down her face. When her mittened gloves brushed against my cheek, I noticed I did too. Her eyes were kaleidoscopic, holding so many emotions in a beautiful mosaic: love, shock, joy, and something indecipherable. 

“I-” she started. The words were so quiet I wouldn’t have heard her if she wasn’t so close. To my surprise she growled lowly and yanked me into the alley. Before I could ask what was wrong, I felt the hot pressure of her lips against my own. It was an almost bruising kiss, like everything she was feeling couldn’t possibly be held within touch but it had to be enough. Her lips were a little chapped from the weather, but still soft and oh so warm. I’d heard stories of the drink of the gods in Greek mythology. A nectar that tasted like warmth and joy, something that soothed your very soul and healed any cracks in your heart. I thought this kiss must have been like that - something divine and sacred, barely able to be processed by the human mind. Maybe I wasn’t in my mind anymore, I was somewhere else. Somewhere where it was just Adora and I, always - forever. 

She kissed me with tenderness and ferocity, with love and longing, with a passion that felt like fire racing across my skin and left me breathless. I would have fallen over if she hadn’t wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer. There wasn’t any space between us and I could feel her heart beating against my own, a thunderous orchestra in perfect sync. I had not been prepared for such a kiss and little stars started appearing behind my eyelids. I inched back just a touch and placed my hand on her shoulder, just enough to send the message: _I love you but I can’t breathe._

Adora growled in protest, a quiet rumble between us that made my heart do a funny little tap dance. We were both panting, steam coming off our bodies and swirling in the January chill. I blinked a couple times and Adora looked at me with such intensity, I thought she could see right through me. She pointed a finger at me, her eyes dark, wide, and _very_ dangerous. 

“You - you can’t just _say_ things like that in the middle of the street!” she whispered. My mouth had gone completely dry. I reluctantly nodded. 

“S-sorry?” I ignored the squeak in my voice. Adora’s eyes softened, sea blue breaking through the dark tempest in her eyes. I felt a little shaky, but managed to stand my ground. 

She smiled sweetly, brushed the tears from her cheeks and placed a short, gentle kiss to my lips. “But… since you got all romantic on me. I feel the same way, y/n.” Mittened hands cupped the curve of my jaw. “I always know what you mean when you say you love me. You show me everyday. With your sweet words, with the way you hold me, but most of all - with the way you _believe_ in me. No one has ever believed in me the way you do. No one has ever stood by my side no matter how bad things got. It’s always been you. It will always be you. And I'm so grateful life led me to you…” 

“You ran me over on your way to class…” 

Adora laughed, the kind of laugh where she threw her head back and her ponytail swished in the wind. “Yes I did, and I’m sorry for running into you on my scooter, but - it was the best day of my life. I love you too y/n. In the same way you love me… maybe even a little bit more.” She blushed and the rosy tone highlighted her eyes. 

I scoffed. “Pfft. Not possible. I love you, like, way more,” I joked. Adora rolled her eyes and booped my nose. 

“Never. Now come on we best not keep Glimmer waiting. But…” she leaned in close, her eyes focused on my lips. She brushed her own against mine, just the ghost of a touch and the exchange of a breath. A puff of steam built between us. My mind glitched like a fried computer chip and I suddenly hated surprise parties. “Hold on to that thought.” She turned on her heel and continued walking down the street like she hadn’t just left me in cardiac arrest. 

I took a shaky breath… “she’s gonna be the death of me…” I whispered into the chilly air and followed. 

The party was a success. Everyone was there, happy to see Adora. We played games, ate a ginormous cake, and recounted embarrassing stories which, unfairly, seemed to mostly be about me. I didn’t mind though as long as it kept Adora smiling. Everyone gave Adora her present, and I was the last one. Entrapta had helped me, and Glimmer with some magic, but the end result was a little worn picture. A tall man with sharp handsome features stood next to a beautiful woman. She looked like an older version of Adora. In their arms were two babies. One was a baby boy with fierce dark blue eyes like his father. The other baby was swaddled in pink with a little bow on her head. The big steel-blue eyes, the cute button nose, and the dazzling smile were oh so familiar - it was Adora. 

“I… y/n?” she asked as she cradled the picture in her hands. Her eyes shone with unshed tears. 

“Entrapta and Glimmer helped me find it with a little tech and magic. I wish we could have found more but… this was all we could find. I think - I think that’s your family…” I whispered. Adora looked up at me, her gaze fractured in a million different emotions. She launched herself at me and wrapped me in a hug. She squeezed me so tight, my back cracked but I didn’t flinch. 

She pulled back and sniffled. “It’s perfect. Thank you. All of you. I love you guys,” she opened her arms to the group. Everyone awed and cooed and joined in a group hug. Scorpia picked a handful of us up and squeezed another pop out of my back. It was a good night filled with laughter, shared memories, and the warmth of loved ones. Adora didn’t stop smiling once. 

We kicked our shoes off back home and hung up our jackets. I was about to make my way to the couch for some SpongeBob reruns when I felt a tug on my hand. I looked up to see Adora with a pouty face and a dusty blush across her features. 

“Uh… Princess?” I asked, letting myself be led down the hall. 

All the sweetness melted off her, leaving a heartbreaking smirk on her lips. I’d grown to know that particular smirk. It was always - complicated. “I did say hold on to that thought remember?” 

My ears turned red and my heart shot to my throat. I blinked at my wife, not trusting the glint in her eyes. When Adora was mischievous she was unpredictable, which was generally very unlike her, and both terrified and intrigued me. 

“Oh?” 

She kissed me softly and I heard the door slam shut. 

“I love you,” I whispered. 

“I know,” she teased. 

Welp. Happy birthday, Princess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there are more mistakes in this one than usual. I had to get this out real quick before an event since I shall not have time during the week to upload. Please forgive any sloppy writing, and I do hope you enjoyed!


End file.
